The Will of the Goddess
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Mineral Town is in trouble. The Harvest Goddess has cursed the town, preventing anything from growing on the old farm. Everyone believes that Jack, the descendent of the old farmer, is the key to breaking this curse. But when Jack learns the truth about it, he realize that farming is the last of his worries.
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: My first jab at a serious Harvest Moon fic. Let's hope it goes well =)

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Then you understand the situation." The short man in the red suit and tall hat said to me as we stood on the property that once belonged to my late grandfather. It hasn't been a year since his passing but here I am, already taking over his work. Being a direct descendent of him, the town suggest that there was no one better for the job. They wanted to keep the farm within the family, and my parents wished the same thing. This once famous farm was one of the shining beacons for the town and for our family. But even since his death, the place has become run down, most of the animals were adopted by the other farms, and the field is now a barren wasteland of sticks, stumps, stones, and weeds. While I didn't really see 'farmer' as my future career, this was what you would call an 'emergency' situation.

"I understand what you're saying, but I still find it hard to believe." I said to him, wearing my own variant of my grandfather's farming outfit…down to the blue hat.

"What's not there to get? The town is dependent on the farm for its produce."

"That I understand, but the reasoning behind why I'm here doesn't make sense." I said to him crossing my arms. The Mayor sighed as he looked out at the field.

"It's not that we tried to plant anything since your grandfather's passing. We definitely did try. But for some reason…nothing grows. Despite everyone's best efforts, we couldn't get a single seed to germinate." He said, the burden in his voice made it that much more depressing to hear. "While we do have refrigeration and some in storage, without this farm producing food we'll have to resort to importing our food and if that happens, our coffers will definitely run themselves dry. The town will go under and everyone here will be forced to move." I understood his concern. He told me over the phone of the current situation in Mineral Town. What was really bothering me what his reason of why they were experiencing such a dry spell.

"And you believe the Harvest Goddess has abandoned the town…?"

"Yes. Since your grandfather's passing, the mood and the liveliness of the town got…dark. I knew it was a bad omen when my clock unexpectedly stopped working. It was a sign of something big -" And the mayor continued his rant and theory about what was happening. I ignored him for the most part, seeing how over the phone he was trying to tell me everything that was happening to the town and whether or not I was still willing to come. But I knew I had to come back to this town. Even though I've been here for a summer when I was little, there was something I needed to do…or should I say…

…someone I needed to see.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we agreed to one year, but if you could possibly-"

"We'll see Mayor Thomas." I aid to him as he nodded. We agreed over the phone that I would give him one year of service. If the problem continues to exist then there really is no point of me staying any longer. I figured one year was good enough to both gage the problem and supply the town with food. Once solved, then someone can take over the farm and the farm will continue to support the town. Farming was just not something I found myself doing in the next five or ten years.

"Well…I just hope that whatever is causing this problem…that you are the key to bringing this town and this farm back on its feet." The Mayor said as he made his way home.

And so…my life as a farmer would begin here. Though I didn't care too much about the farming, it was good to be back to the place which influenced my childhood. Because I knew that somewhere in this small island town, a girl is waiting for me…

…waiting to waiting to hear the song of our past.

_Harvest 101: The Curse_

"Hey Jack, hard at work or hardly working?" An orange hair guy with oversized glasses said to me as he stepped on my field. I was clearing another section of the neglected field, trying to make space for the seeds I was planning to sow that day. It's been two weeks since I moved into Mineral Town. Most of the villagers here were warm and welcoming…others, like the local blacksmith, not so welcoming.

"What does it look like, Rick?" I said, beads of sweat on my brow as I continue to plow the land. I looked over to the area where planted seeds on my first day. They were turnip seeds, expected to sprout one week after first watering. So far…nothing came out…and it's the second week. I was concerned, but I can't let Rick, or anyone else know that. They're putting their faith in me, and I gotta do my best to show that I know what I'm doing.

"Right, right. Sorry." He said, scratching his head. "Look, I came to inform you about the Goddess Festival that's coming up soon. You should stop by when you get the chance. Can't farm all the time, right?" He said as I tilled the last plot of land that I wanted to do for the day. I looked back at him and the progress I made in two weeks.

"Well…I guess I have been working hard since I came." I said, figuring it'll be a nice break from all of this. "Sure. I'll come to the festival. I mean…everything is closed on that day so it's not like I can really do any work without going to the supermarket or seeing the mayor." I said to him as he nodded.

"That's right. Also, you can try asking out a girl to the festival. But I gotta warn you, by this time dates are already established, so good luck." He said with a smile. I never really saw Rick as the guy that would publicly hit on girls, so to hear him say stuff about getting a date and going to a festival with a girl really made me raise an eyebrow.

"Did you ask someone?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Idiot…if you're GOING with her to the festival then I'll SEE her. Just cut out the middle man and tell me already." I said to him, poking holes in his evasive argument. "For all I knew, you asked her, she said no, and you're going as 'friends'." I said, rattling off my theory. Off the corner of my eyes I saw Rick hang his head low. Looks like I hit the nail on the head with that one. "H-Hey…I didn't mean it. I said it as a joke not…"

"Whatever man. Hope to see you there!" He said as he started to walk away and towards home. I shrugged as I picked up my hoe from the ground and headed to the house.

"One more thing!"

"What?" I asked as I looked over at him again.

"You can't ask out my sister!"

"Like hell I would!" I instantly said back. I really didn't have anything against Rick's sister, Popuri. I thought she was a kind, feminine girl with the most adorable personality and cheerful smile. She stood out naturally with her pink hair and her eyes always were full of life. She's a great girl…she's always so cheerful and bubbly…but I guess that's also the reason why I feel a bit intimated by her. Other than her being Rick's sister, she always seem so…happy…but who knows, maybe it's in her charm.

"Rest assured Rick that will not ask your sister out." I said to him as he was not pouting at me. "…what now?"

"So my sister is not good enough for you?"

"You wishy washy son of a- get out of here!" I said to him as I threw a stick at him. There was no way I would reach him with that throw, I just wanted to stress the point that I wanted him gone. Rick took the hint and wave good-bye. I sighed as I looked at the cleared area of my field, and the area where I sowed my turnip seeds.

_The Goddess Festival, huh? They must be going all out for it since the mayor believe that's the reason for the curse on the town. Who better to lift the curse than the Goddess herself? Plus what Rick said saying about dates and girls definite sounds tempting. Work is important, but one of the reason why I accepted his job was…_

I filled my watering can while whistling a song at I remember learning when I was here as a kid. It was a nice, high beat song that didn't have any words to it. It was as simple, catchy tune that anyone can learn if they were to hear it, but the composures of the song were me and the girl that I met here so many years ago. If she were to hear this song…I am one hundred percent sure she would remember me.

"Whatcha doing?" I child's voice say to me as I stopped mid-whistle to look over my right shoulder. There, standing in my red dress was May, the granddaughter of Barley, a farmer who takes care of livestock on the island. Why she was here I wasn't sure, but I saw the look of curiosity on her face that I just couldn't ignore.

"Farming, May. I'm about the water my plants."

"Can I help?" She said, in a rather excited and hopeful mood. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I can't let a little girl do hard labor."

"But it's just watering plants. I can do that."

"Does Barley even know you're here?"

"I told grandpa that I was going to your farm to watch you work."

"Then watch me work…" I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"But I want to help!" she said happily, extending both hands towards me, hoping I would give her the heavy pail of water. I knew it would look bad if I made this girl water everything that I planted…I mean I planted a lot! But if she truly wanted to help me, then I have a better idea. I set down the watering can on the ground and looked at her.

"Do you really want to help me?"

"I want to be helpful!" May said as I nodded my head. I reached into my pocket and took out flower buds I was saving for after I harvested my turnips. But seeing how it was taking longer than I expected, I wanted to see if maybe flowers would grow rather than vegetables. I handed her five flower buds and pointed towards the field.

"I already dug holes for these five flowers. I want you to plant them over there and water them." I said, kneeling down so I was her height. I smiled as excitement took over her face as I handed her the buds.

"Really? You mean I get to help? Really?" She said, very excited and happy. It was odd…why was she so excited about doing farm work? Was I this excited when I did farm work? A flash of insight made me remember something. I gestured her to wait as I went back to the house and found a few things that I purposely 'hid' from my grandfather when I stayed at his house .What surprised me was that the items I hid were still there and still in working condition. I walked back outside and knelt down to give May something. "Here…use these." I said, handing her a small watering can and a small spade for digging. "When I was on this farm, I use these to help my grandfather. I dug with this and water the crops with this. I said, giving her the spade and watering can. More excitement and happiness spread across her face. Anymore and she just might die of happiness. "I want you to plant these flowers and water them. Can you do that for me?"

"You bet! You can count on me!" She said as she started to run off to the area I pointed out to her. She was running so fast that she actually tripped on herself and fell on the ground dropping everything I gave her. I was concerned about her safety, and a little bit afraid that she'll cry, but she got back up, dusted herself off and looked at me with a smile.

"May's ok!" She said, laughing. "I will get it done. Don't worry about me!" She said and she pick up everything she dropped, one by one, and hurried yet again to the cleared area.

"Energetic, isn't she." I said out loud as I started watering my own plants. Throughout that day, May continued to attack me with different questions, most of them were regarding farming, but there were a few questions here and there about my own experience as a kid on the farm. "…and there was so much corn on the field that you couldn't believe-" I said, finishing up a tale when a voice called out from the front of my farm.

"May? Are you here?" The voice called, a hint of frustration and anger in the voice. I saw May hide behind me, griping the sides of my pants in fright. I knew that voice, and judging by the reaction may was showing, it would seem May might have stretched the truth when she said that her grandfather knew she was here. Barley approached me after catching a glimpse of his granddaughter behind me. "May! There you are! I've been worried sick you know! Telling me that you were going to the Inn to get milk and talk to Ann….my surprise to be told that you never WENT to the Inn. What were you doing here? Were you bothering Jack the entire day?"

"I…Barley. She wasn't disturbing me, we-"

"I was helping Jack on the farm!" She yelled at him, still using me as a wall between her and her grandfather.

"Nonsense! You're barely ten years old! A girl like you shouldn't be doing such hard, dirty work. You need to have fun with your friends. I'm so sorry Jack-" Barley said as he lunge his arm at May, barely catching her arm. He tugged away at her, forcing her to let go of my pant leg. "-sorry for babysitting her and ruining your farm. See you that? You're causing him trouble!" Barley said as I raised my hand to interrupt him.

"Actually she didn't-"

"I was helping him! I planted a flower!" May yelled again, her face was just moments away from tears. I wanted to help her, but who was I to get in the middle of family problems?

"Why do you want to work so badly?"

"Because I want to be helpful!"

"You can be helpful by going to school and playing with your friends!" Barley said to her. "Farm work is not something I will allow you to do!" He said as he started to drag away the resilient May. I saw her face one more time, this time she was now crying in full force. I felt my heart sink. I knew I was guilty for allowing her to work…but to see the enthusiasm on her face when I told her she can help me…it just brought more confusion to the situation. Why was she so happy when I told her she could help me?

"You never let me do anything on our farm!" She cried.

"That's because animals and livestock are dangerous around a girl your age! They might hurt you or fall on you or you might try to ride on top of them and you'll fall off, breaking your neck!"

"No I won't! I just want to be helpful! I want to help!" May continue to cry and resist the tugging of Barley back to their farm. "If I don't help, mommy won't come back!"

My eyes widen at that statement. I saw Barley look at me and I stared back at him. Did I hear that right? Could it be that May…at the age of ten, has been abandoned by her mom? Now that I think about it, what about her dad? Where ARE her parents? I saw Barley make an apologetic face to me as he looked back at may.

"May. Mommy will come back. She said so herself. You remember. She told you to be a good girl while she go finds daddy and bring him back.

"But it's been a year since then…what if she doesn't come back because May's been a bad girl? I…I…"

"May!" I yelled. I knew I couldn't stand here anymore and watch this happen…not on my farm. "…good job today." I said to her. Her crying soon turned into sniffles as Barley stopped pulling on her. Tears were still in her eyes as she looked at me, confused.

"W-what?" She choked out. I looked over at the area where she planted and watered the five flower bulbs I was planning to plant today.

"You did a good job on planting and watering those flower seeds. You definitely helped me out. If I didn't plant those today, then I may have been in trouble." I said, stretching the truth a bit. I wouldn't be in 'trouble' if I didn't plant those bulbs, but Barley didn't have to know that. "So thank you May. Can I depend on you tomorrow to help me again?"

"Of course!"

"Now wait a darn minute!" Barley interrupted. "She's too young to do this kind of work! What if she's gets dirty or get dehydrated or gets injured! There's too much danger in farm work, Jack!" It's then I realized what was going on. Barley was scared that he might lose the only family he has, May. His daughter is gone to some faraway place, unsure of he'll ever see her again. The only thing left is her granddaughter keeping him company. If something were to happen to her…It would mean he would be alone again. I can understand his concern about her safety, but going this lengths to be this protective about her?

"Barley, I can guarantee you that nothing will happen to your granddaughter." I said to him. "I will take full responsibility should anything happen to her. You can pick her up at 5 every day to bring her home. And I'll just let her do the watering. I won't let her use any sharp tools or handle the animals. Just the watering." I said to him. I wanted to appease them both. She really wanted to help out and he really wanted to keep her safe. It was the best compromise I could come up with without really thinking about it. Barley look at his granddaughter then back at me. Sighing in defeat, he simply said-

"Fine! But if something happens to her, I'm putting the blame on you!" He said ash May's eyes lit up again a she began to scream excitedly.

"I can help! I can help!"

"From now on May, you are responsible for those flowers over there." I said, pointing out to where she planted the flower bulbs. "Those flowers are now yours. Take good care of them." I said smiling at her.

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of them! Promise!" She said, smiling back at me.

"Yes yes…it's been a long day. Let's go home May." Barley said as he tugged May along. She was more than willing to go with her grandfather now. "Jack….she's the only thing I have in this world now. Please take care of her."

"I will." I said to him. He simply nodded as they walked out of my farm and towards their home on Yodel ranch. I breathed a sigh of relief as I knew I just helped out a family grow a little closer. Of course there was the whole problem of the land being 'cursed'…heck, I wasn't even sure of those flowers would even sprout…but at least I manage to make one girl feel important, and that's what really counts in the end of the day.

* * *

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" Wake up!" I heard May's voice call out while knocking on my front door. I slowly got of bed, rubbing my face trying to wake myself up. I grabbed my hat and put it on before opening my door. May stood there, her first still in the position of knocking. She wore her regular red dress, but this time she had a brown apron on with a matching brown bandana in her hair. Her grandfather must has gotten it for her to keep her clean. I should be thankful that he didn't go too far with it and completely incased her in a bubble.

"Good morning May." I said, still half asleep. "You know you don't have to be this early to help me. Your flowers will be perfectly fine if you come later in the day." I said but her excitement was something she couldn't hide.

"But uncle, look!" She said as she pointed out to the field. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen at what I was seeing. Those turnip seeds I planted two weeks ago….they didn't become sprouts but became fully grown turnips, ready for harvest. The potatoes, the cabbages, were also full grown, ready to harvest. May's flowers and the other crops I planted yesterday were still seeds, but to suddenly see the seeds I thought weren't growing at all suddenly become harvestable overnight? Something was going on.

"Unbelievable…"

"I'm going to go water my flowers! Can I help picking the vegetables?" May asked, hope filled her eyes. I didn't see the harm in doing so. Nothing in my field had thorns in them anyways.

"Sure thing May."

"Yay! Let get to work!" She said as I laughed at that statement. I wonder how long that enthusiasm will last. But it was such a refreshing breath of air to see something finally growing, even though I'm not sure why they just started now. But I'll think about it later…as May said, there's work to be done.

"Is this lettuce? Can I just take a bite out of it?" May threatened as I saw her about to bite into a head of cabbage.

"No! That's cabbage! You can't eat that raw!"

* * *

"Jack…? Jack? Can you hear me?" A voice called out as I slowly opened my eyes.

_It is impossible to get a good night's sleep…_ I thought to myself as I reached for my table lamp…only to realize that it wasn't there. In fact…I wasn't even in my bed…or in my house. I felt a jolt of energy rock my body awake as I sat up, looking around to figure out where I am. The best way I could describe it is this…I was nowhere. I was surrounded by white space with no landmarks in sight. I got up and looked around, praying something will help me figure out where the hell I was.

"H-Hello?" I called, trying to get a response to the voice that woke me up. "Is anyone out there?"

"Oh good. You can hear me. And what's more, I can hear you." A female voice called as I spun around, thinking the origin of the voice came in that direction. I didn't see anything, however. Just more white space.

"W-where am I? Where are you? Where is this place?" I said out loud, feeling myself starting to panic.

"Calm down Jack. It's ok."

"Calm down? How can I? I'm in the middle of nowhere and some ominous voice is talking to me. Why should I calm down?"

"Because it's impolite to 'freak out' in from of a Goddess." The voice said as I turned around again. There, standing few feet away was a woman who wore an all-white gown with tailings on her arms. Her green hair and forest green eyes were staring straight into mine.

"Did…you say 'Goddess'?" I repeated as she nodded.

"I am the Harvest Goddess" She said as she walked closer to me. I wanted to back away but even if I did, there was nowhere to run. "I come to you because I want you to help me break the 'curse' on the town."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please leave a review! Until next time…!


	2. The Search for Information

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: This chapter came out a lot sooner than I thought it would. I guess I just wanted to get this chapter out so the main story can be established. As always, your reviews and feedback are always appreciated!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"W-wait a minute. You want me to help you break the curse that you put on the town?" I asked the Harvest Goddess as she walked around me. As I turned around to see her again, there was suddenly a table in front of us, with a tea kettle and two cups sitting there.

"That's correct. Let's sit down so we can discuss this matter in detail. What kind of tea do you prefer?" The Harvest Goddess asked as she motioned me to sit. Who was I to deny a request from a Goddess? I took a seat that was made for me and I looked at my empty tea cup.

"Um…green please." I said and in a small puff of smoke, my tea cup was filled to the brim with hot green tea. If I didn't believe it then, I believed it now. She was the real deal.

"So about my curse."

"Wait, before we continue…where are we?"

"We? We're in your dream, silly." She said, rather nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at her when she said this. I was dreaming. This was a dream. I knew this was too good to be true. As soon as I got up, intending to go away from this 'dream', I felt a downwards pressure that force me to sit back down in my seat. "Now now, don't run. You are dreaming, but I'm very much real. Or…at least as much real as I can get."

"But if this all in my head. Why should I believe you? You're just a figment of my imagination!" I said to the Goddess as she pouted at me.

"Well that's rude. For that, you drink mud." She said as she pointed at my cup and in a puff of smoke, the once piping hot green tea turned into fresh mud, complete with a bullfrog.

"Ok miss Goddess, point taken. I'm going to assume that you're the real deal. Why do you need my help in breaking it? It's your curse right? Can't you do it yourself?" I asked as she took a sip of her tea and sighed.

"The truth is…this curse isn't mine." The Goddess said as she rested her tea cup on the plate. "This is the work of the Harvest King."

_Harvest 102: The Search for Information_

"Harvest King?" I asked, taking my cup and took a sip…only to remember then that she turned my tea into mud. I spat out the grainy wet earth as the Goddess laugh, changing my cup of mud into actual tea. "Urg…let's try that again. Harvest King?" The Goddess nodded as she picked up her tea up again.

"The Harvest King watches over the outliner islands of the area. He watches Mineral Town as well as a few others. It's sometimes easy for people to forget that the Harvest King is the one that gives blessings to the towns, not us Goddesses. " She said as I raised an eyebrow to her.

"Then what's the point of having a Goddesses?"

"You can say we act as the messengers to the King. Each Goddess is in charge of a certain island and they give their blessing, passed on from the King, to the land."

"Ok." I said, sipping my tea. "I think I can understand that. But then why did the King curse us?" I asked as the Goddess. She looked down at her reflection in her tea.

"It's quite simple…Mineral Town stopped giving offerings."

"That's it?"

"That's it." She said, drinking her tea. There was a moment of silence before I finally spoke up.

"So let me get this straight. The town forgets to pay tribute, as punishment, the King starves everyone to the point where they have to move?" I ask as the Goddess nodded her head.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." She said to me. "Mineral Town slowly forgot to pay tribute. The only ones that have done so in the past is an elderly farmer and a young girl." I nodded my head, realizing that she was talking about my grandfather and May. "So when the tributes got less and less over the months, to a point where it completely stopped, the Harvest King got fed up with Mineral Town and cursed the land, making sure they couldn't produce anything anymore. He called it 'punishment' for being selfish."

"Well that' just dumb and hypocritical. He doesn't get a tribute and he calls us selfish." I said as the Goddess as she nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm saying. So…I helped Mineral Town."

"You helped the town?" I asked as the Goddess nodded.

"I gave fertility to the land when the King stopped give his blessing. We Goddesses have the same powers as the King, but to a lesser degree. So I have my blessing to the town just so they can survive for a couple of months. But when the King caught wind of it, he punished me and my angels that were helping me."

"That's a shame. What did he do to you?" I asked now drawn in her story.

"He sealed me in the island, inside the body of water that people on the island call 'Goddess Pond'. He saw me and my angels as traitors…going against his will. But it was my will to help them. I'm sure by now the townspeople realize what was wrong, but the King has already deemed them un-savable."

"I see…" I said, finishing my tea. "So what you're saying is that if we just give tribute, then he'll see how grateful we are to him and he will bless the land again?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." The Goddess said, taking a cookie from the plate of cookies that were suddenly on the table.

"When did those cookies-"

"The Harvest King already cursed the land and deemed the place dead. If he were to turn back his conviction, he would lose respect with the other Kings in other areas and the Goddesses that he's in control of." She said as I realized something. This Goddess is being used as an example. She's a martyr to those who dare go against the King. It was sickening, but it was way out of my power to do something about it. I was just a regular human being. I'm no angel or Goddess to question the King's antics.

"I have a question though. If you said this curse is preventing plants from growing, how are my plants growing? I mean, they just started growing now but…"

"It's simple…for some reason, I was able to communicate with you and somewhere, along your daily life, the seal that has kept me doormat weakened to a point where I was able to move freely again. Though the seal that holds me isn't completely broken, it did allow me to bless your land again so that it can grow. It's also weakened to a point where I communicate to you in your dreams." She said as I scratched my head in frustration.

"But why me? Why not the Mayor who has more control over the town?"

"Because you're the same bloodline as the man who once paid tribute to me. I know that you would act with the same kindness and ambition as he did so many years ago." The Harvest Goddess said as I leaned against my chair, gently rocking on the back legs.

"…so what needs to be done?"

"Hmm?"

"So break this curse. You said you can break the curse. I'm all ears." I said to her. It's not that I really had a choice, but given the situation, this was the best way to help the town. The Goddess put on the warmest smile I've ever seen in my life.

"Thank you Jack. I thank you with everything I am." She said, bowing to me. "This task is not something that can be done in a day."

"I'm aware."

"And it will take up a lot of time from your already busy day."

"If it means helping the town, I'm in." I said to her as she sat there, dumbstruck. But she smiled again as she sat up in her seat.

"Like I said, The Harvest King seal me away while the angels retreated and hid themselves in the townspeople, hoping they won't be sealed away like I was. I don't know where they are or which person carries an angel but I know that they are in town right now. Find them Jack. Find my angels and tell them that you're my messenger to release me. With their powers, they can break me free of my imprisonment. Once I'm free, I can reverse the curse with the other Goddesses and pitch our reason why the town should be saved.

"Well…that seems…simple." I said, a little sarcasm in my voice. To my knowledge, I met everyone in this town. No one really seemed out of place or look like they had an angel inside them. If they were hiding in something, they are doing a good job of hiding it. "So how many angels are we talking about?"

"Five angels."

"And how do I 'find' these angels?" I asked as the Goddess rubbed her chin.

"That's the difficult part. The people who carry an angel inside them will not show any difference from what they usually were before becoming a host. They will act like a regular person with their own motivation and ambitions." She said to me as I hung my head low.

"You mean I should just assume each person I met has the potential to be a host? Oh man that's a pain in my-"

"Well…they may act weird. Each of my angels represent an emotion or characteristic like courage or determination. My guess is if they were to hide inside a person, they would probably choose someone they have a close affinity with."

"So what you're saying is that I should look for people who are..?" I asked, hoping she could fill in the blanks. If she remembers which angels were imprisoned, then I can just search for those people with those characteristics. But, sadly, the Goddess shrugged at me.

"The angels that were imprisoned…I actually don't remember who they were." The Goddess said, laughing nervously. I hung my head low at his fact.

"How can a Goddess not remember her own angels?"

"Leave me alone! Only a few angles wanted to go against the Harvest KING. I didn't want the town to die and neither did these angels." She said as I started to think to myself.

_This is going to be such a pain in the ass. But if it can secure the future for the town, then not only will the town be happy, but the legacy of our family farm will continue. Not to mention that my childhood friend will stay, giving me a better chance at finding her._

"It may be hard…but I'll do it." I said to her as she smiled back.

"I thank you Jack. If you are to succeed in freeing me, I will grant you one wish for your service. One unrestricted wish." She said was a smile.

_Was it true? Any wish? Anything that I want? Unrestricted? _

Of course, there was a number of things that I wanted. Money, power, dominance. I knew the Goddess was good for her word so I had to make sure I didn't wish for anything that will bite me later. I knew I had to think of this carefully. What was the one thing I really wanted…that I know that it would otherwise be impossible to obtain under normal conditions. It was then I realize what I really wanted.

"I want to meet her." I said as the Goddess looked at me confused. "I want to meet the girl I met here years ago when I came here during the summer when I was young." I said to her. She stared back, still a bit confused, but I was looking at her, showing her how serious I was. With no name, no idea of her hair or eye color, I was a blind man looking for water in the middle of a desert. It was then the Goddess' head shot up, as if she realize what I wanted.

"Her…you want to meet _her_?" The Goddess asked as I nodded my head. "You could have asked for anything in the world…and you want to use it on meeting someone you've met a long time ago?" I nodded again as she smiled to herself.

"Ok Jack. It's a deal. Release me from my prison and I will make sure you'll meet the girl that you remember from your past." I felt the dream start to lose focus, which signified one thing: I was about to walk up. "It would seem as if our time is up here." The Goddess said as the dream start to break apart.

"W-Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Of course. I'll be in your dreams. I'm expecting an update on your progress when we meet again." She said happily. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Now you're making it feel like its work."

"Well, it is work. Do you know how many strings I have to pull in order to fulfill your wish?"

"What do you mean by that?" I yelled at her but the dream start to break away. "W-wait! I just need a hint! A place to start!" I said to her as she smiled at me.

"Good luck!"

"Wait!"

My eyes shot open, returning me to my bed at home. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was the most intense dream I had so far…but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was all real. The Harvest Goddess? Five angles? A chance to meet my childhood girl? As bogus as it sounded, I felt inclined to at least try before I dismissed it as a very weird and interactive dream.

* * *

"You look terrible Jack." A girl's voice said to me as I spacing out in my seat in the Inn. It was lunch time and I decided to eat here rather than try to prepare my own lunch. I looked up at the girl who was talking to me to see a girl in blue overalls and orange braided hair. Her blue eyes were charming and full of life, and her always smiling face and matching personality was a welcoming sight for all. It's no wonder she's a waitress. She's just a natural at it.

"It was a rough night, Ann. Just tomato soup and grilled cheese." I said as she quickly scribbled it the order and ran off towards the kitchen. Ann, with her father Doug, run the Inn located in the middle of town. Her mother was nowhere to be found…maybe she's in the back? I was in no position to ask since I was honestly afraid of what the answer was. Doug is a humble man who takes his work and his daughter seriously. I would say he's a bit concerned about his daughter the most…seeing how on the first day I met the two he asked me straight out what I think about his daughter. Ann's a bit of a tomboy, but that's just her charm I suppose…plus because of her tomboy attitude, it was easy for me to talk to her.

"One tomato soup and grilled cheese, coming right up!" Ann said as she walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, my head perked up and my stomach growled in anticipation as Ann brought the food to my table. Instead of walking off to tend to the other patrons, she took a seat at my table. I raised an eyebrow as I brought a spoonful of soup to my lips and softly blew over it.

"Should you be sitting down? Aren't you on the job?"

"Oh come on. It's only you and Cliff here right now. If someone comes in I'll go help them, but right now, I'm relaxing. I mean, do you know how hard I have to work? Standing up and walking around." She said as I just glared at her. She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "R-Right. Farmer. Swinging axes and stuff…" I quietly slurped the soup into my mouth and savored the taste.

"Mmm. Delicious. My complements to the chief." I said, knowing that she was the one that cooked it. "So why are you sitting next to me and not, say, Cliff over there."" I said, pointing my spoon towards him. Cliff saw that we both were staring at him and he looked away from us. His face ass red, as well as Ann's. I raised an eyebrow at the unusual body response.

"There was an incident. Let's just leave it at that." She said as I couldn't help but laugh.

""So tell me why you're so restless, Jack. Long night working? Naughty dreams? Was it a girl? Was it a guy?" She asked, with an odd enthusiasm in her voice.

"N-No it wasn't a guy! It was just a weird dream." I said, as I looked at Ann. Maybe telling Ann about it would be ok. But I should try a vague approach first just to see how she would react. "Ann….what do you know about the Harvest Goddess?"

"The Harvest Goddess? She watches over the town and blesses us. I mean we're having a festival in her honor soon and…" She started but suddenly quieted down. A sly look on her face was the next thing I saw as I felt myself get nervous. "Y-You're not trying to ask me out for the festival, are you Jack?" She asked as she caught me in mid-drink of my soup. I did a spit take, realizing that she went in the wrong direction of my question.

"Ack! No! I-oh Goddess wrong pipe. I just wanted to know if-"

"If I would go out with you? Oh Jack. Oh Jacko…there's a process to this kind of thing. You can't ask out a girl like that." She said winking at me. Just arced backwards in my seat. Now I know she's just messing with me to get a reaction.

"Whatever, tomboy. And even if that was what I wanted to talk to you about, which it's not! …but even if it is, I doubt that you have a date." I said.

"But that's where you're wrong. I do have a date."

"W-What? A girl like you?" I said without thinking. Ann instantly punched my arm as hard as she could.

"OW!"

"Oh course a girl like me has a date. Every year I have a date." She said, rather proudly. I rubbed the spot where she punched me and it was still quite tender.

"Ok…so who is this mystery man in your life?" I asked as I started to eat my grilled cheese sandwich.

"My dad." She said, rather proudly. There was silence in the room. She sat there, her chest puffed out in pride while I sat there, with drooped eyes, trying to figure out why she was so proud of that. After ten more seconds of silence, she realize that I wasn't going to give her the praise she was looking for. Instead, she gave me another punch to the arm.

"OW! What the-"

"Dammit Jack say something." Ann yelled at me.

"Come on, your Dad? What about an unrelated guy…like Cliff?" I said as I heard Cliff choke on his water.

"Like hell I would ask Cliff!" She yelled back at me. We both stared at each other as we looked over in Cliff's direction. There was definitely a dark cloud hovering over his head. "Besides it's not that I think you're a bad guy, it's just that we've been talking for almost three weeks now and you're still a city boy in my eyes." She said, sticking her tongue at me. I really didn't take insult that I was still new here. While I believe I met everyone, I still don't know them that well.

"Look, I ask because I was wondering if you knew anything about her angels."

"The Harvest Goddess had angels? I never knew that. Where did you hear that?" Ann asked as I felt like I was about to step on a land mine. How would a city boy know about the Harvest Goddess and her supposed 'angels'? I just quickly dismissed my own thought about it.

"Oh…I just heard a story."

"Well, I don't know about angels. But if you want to know about the Goddess, I know a place you can go." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"The Mineral Town library…figured I'll be redirected here" I said as I opened the door and walked inside. Despite the town being really small, the library was definitely stocked. Two sides of the library were just filled with books and there were even a few bookshelves in the middle of the room. It puzzled me how there were so many books…I mean, did someone seriously read all of them? Does the town need this much literature? As I walked in, I heard small coughs coming from my right side. I slowly turned my head to see where the noise was coming from. There, sitting at the front desk was a girl wearing a white and blue dress. Her black hair was braid in one long braid and her big round glasses framed the girl's face rather nicely. If it wasn't for her small coughing, I would have went right in and just started pulling out books.

"Sorry…Didn't see you there." I said as I recalled meeting this girl before. Her name is Mary, parents of the botanist Basil and housewife Anna.

"It's ok…" She said, rather shyly. "…I get that a lot." There was an awkward air between us. It's not like I did anything wrong to her…it's just that she's so shy that all she does is stare at you and once you stare back, she retreats to whatever she's doing.

"I…um…I came here looking for information." I said to her, hopefully making the question job-related will help her be less shy.

"If it's a reference book you need then I can direct you to the best books that we have." She said as I scratched my head. The information I was looking for wasn't exactly cold hard facts. I doubt that it was going to be in any widely published reference book.

"Well, no. It's something more…spiritual." I said as she blinked a few times. I don't know why…but I felt like I got her attention. "It's about the Harvest Goddess."

"If it's about the upcoming Harvest Goddess Festival you can find it in on the second floor, row 3, section B, author Sundertan, Riley." She instantly said out as she retreated back to her book that laid open in her lap. I laughed nervously, unable to keep up with what she just said. All I knew that wasn't the information I was looking for. "No no, I mean I'm looking for actual information on the Harvest Goddess-"

"First floor, section A, row 1, author Truman, James." She rattled off again as she didn't even look at me that time. Again, not the information I was looking for. I figured I just need to come out and say why I'm looking for information on the Harvest Goddess rather than go vague.

"I'm wondering about The Harvest Goddess's guardian angels." I said really fast just in case she wanted to cut me off. This time she didn't. Instead she looked up at me with wonder in her eyes.

"The Harvest Goddess's angels?" She said, in a confused but amazed way.

"Do you know anything about them?" I asked as she placed her bookmark in her book and closed it shut. What came out of her mouth next was something I wasn't expecting.

"The legend of the Harvest Goddess is a tale that was passed for generation to generation where people would pray to a deity that they call the Harvest Goddess: a being who blesses the land that she watches over. The Harvest Goddess was in charge to making sure that the town she watched over live prosperity and in exchange for the bountiful harvest, an offering is made to her. This offering usually is a home grown item and while not a lot needs to be offered, just one item will show the appreciation of the Goddess. Along with her is her angels, the faithful servants of the Goddess who gently remind people to pay tribute to the Goddess by performing small miracles around the town. The angels and the Goddess together are the main reasons small town like ours stay alive as we help supply the world with our produce. Without the Goddess or her angels, an island town, like ours, will fail. But as long as an offering is made, the Goddess will be pleased." Mary rattled off as fast I've seen anyone talk in my entire life. I couldn't catch it all, but I did catch a few key words that were important to me.

"You said…the angels did miracles? What do you mean?" I ask, but then Mary went into full 'encyclopedia' mode again.

"The angels of the Goddess perform small miracles in town like healing a broken leg faster than normal or manipulating the elements to favor the town. The miracles could be as simple as a gust of wind to force a person to avoid an accident to physically protecting someone from a falling boulder. Some people have reported isolated showers that has helped put out fires. In Mineral Town, there have been no reports of miracles." She said again, in lightning fast pace. The only thing that stuck in my mind was the last part.

"Wait…no incidents of miracles in this town."

"None that were recorded." She quickly said, her eyes still blank and facing forward.

"…how many angels does the Harvest Goddess have?"

"It depends on the Goddess."

"What about the Goddess of this town? How many angels does she have?" I asked her.

"None."

"None?" I said, a bit puzzled. The Goddess herself told me five exist. What's going on here?

"That's because a goddess no longer watches over this town." Mary said.

"…how do you know that?" I asked her. "How do you know that there is no Goddess that watches over this town?" I saw Mary turn her head to me, her eyes were still devoid of life. It really spooked me out how much she knew and how she was selling me this stuff.

"I know because-" She started but then something happened. The life in Mary's eyes…slowly came back. Her body posture changed from ridged to soft. It was as if something was possessing Mary for that short amount of time and the original Mary was now back. She looked at me, a bit confused and I looked at her the same way.

"Um…what was I just…" Mary said, in her shy timid voice.

"You don't remember?"

"I…I don't…" She admitted. I scratched my head, not really sure to what to make of this. Something weird was going on and Mary was definitely the source of it, whether she knows it or not. I figured I can't press her for more information. I would come back another time to see what else I can learn, but her confused look would get me nowhere.

"W-Well I guess I'll go home for the day. Thank you Mary." I said to her as I headed out.

"Y-You're welcome?" She said as I closed the door behind me.

_Just what the hell was that all about?_

* * *

"Sounds like an angel to me." The Harvest Goddess said to me as we sat at the table in my dreams, again complete with tea and cookies.

"This going to be a reoccurring dream or something?" I asked as I took a bite out of a cookie.

"Until you find me the rest of my angels." She said as she sipped her tea. "So you said this Mary girl suddenly told you all these things in detail about the role of Goddess and angels and even went to go as far as saying that there is no Goddess in this town?" The Goddess said as I nodded my head.

"That's the jist of it." I said as I saw her tap her chin.

"Well…either she's very knowledgeable or there is a good chance that an angel resides in her." She said as I nodded in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking as well. So I found your angel. Is that good enough?" I said as she shook her head.

"She ain't in here, is she?"

"Wait! Are you telling me that once I rescues this angel of yours, you guys are going to stay in my head and have little tea parties in my dreams?" I started to yell at her but she was un-phased by it.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like we're freeloading."

"You are freeloading! Why can't you reside somewhere else that isn't in my dreams?" I yelled at her as she smirked at me.

"Come now Jack. I've been spending my banishment in isolation, praying that I could communicate with someone. You're the first. You should feel honored. Afterall, a sexy Goddess like myself is in your dreams which you can physically see and even touch. Maybe you should 'take advantage' of this blessing." That was a trap. That was a trap and I knew better to question or act on it. I just held my silence, waiting for a good and safe time to talk again.

"Look, I located one of your angels. How do I save her now?"

"Well, that's simple. Like I said, the angel is most likely attached to a person because they have an affinity towards them. As a result, they not only gain the powers of that angel, they are protected and watched over. If you can make it so that the angel feels like the host doesn't need protection or guidance, then the angel will be set free." She said to me as I tapped my chin.

"Make it so that Mary doesn't feel like she needs an angel by her side. She doesn't even know that she has an angel! What should I do?" I asked the Goddess but she shrugged at me.

"Well Jack, my boy, that's up to you. I can't help with that other than give advice." She said as I made a very annoyed face at her.

"You useless-"

"Find out why she needs to be protected, then make her realize that she can overcome that obstacle. It's only then will the angel leave her and will help reverse the curse of the town. Remember, you help me and you are one step closer to the girl of your childhood." The Harvest Goddess said as I looked away from her. "Afterall, you have one year to find them. No time for slacking off now. The real work is about to begin."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please leave a review! Next chapter to come out next Sunday =D Until next time…!


	3. The Burden of Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! Here is part of the Mary-Angel arc! Please review down below! I'll be continuing edits as I read and reread the story so I will correct the initial spelling errors and such.

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

I ventured back inside the library and looked around. I managed to look over at Mary just in time to catch her lowering her book to see who came in. I gave a small smile as she lifted her book in front of her face, effectively covering it from me.

_Harvest 103: The Burden of Knowledge_

"G-Good afternoon." She said in a weak voice. "Can I help you find something?"

_Does she not remember what happen yesterday? Or maybe she's choosing to forget…_

"I was wondering if you have any books on…flowers." I quickly said, not really wanting a book on flowers, but anything to get her to start talking. Maybe if I get to know her better, that'll make whatever angel that's inside her to trust me. But this is all a guess…afterall the Harvest Goddess gave me such a vague way of 'saving' her angels from their host. I watched as Mary ran around the library, collecting all the books she had about flowers. I was going to tell her that the collection she had in her arms was enough, but watching her move around the library like a church mouse was charming in its own way.

"You sure do know your way around." I said to her as she looked over at me.

"My dad wrote a lot of these books, especially about floral." She said as I nodded my head. Basil, Mary's father, was a traveling botanist. It's no wonder that this library would have so much of his work. Mary came back with ten books in total, each of them about four hundred pages each. I scratched my head, knowing that this is a little bit of an overkill. "T-Thanks Mary." I said as she went back to her seat and picked up her book.

"You can take those home and read them. It shouldn't take you more than a day to finish all those."

"M-More than a day? This is about forty thousand pages worth of material!" I said, surprised by her comment. But what was scary is that she didn't look phased by the abnormal about of pages for the give time period. She look like it was normal for her.

"What are you talking about? I can finish that in about a day." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. My jaw dropped to that statement.

"Mary…not to be rude or anything, but do you do anything else but read?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"What I need to know are in these books. Why go outside and see the world when it can be presented to me in a neat, bounded book?" She said, again, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"T-That's crazy!" said, a little loud. "But the library closes at some point, right?"

"I do errands for my family then I unlock the library so I can dust and sort everything for when the library opens again the next day. Mary said to me. I started to rub my temples this time.

"But isn't exposure and seeing it for your own eyes better than looking at a 2D picture? Don't you want to go out and hear, touch, smell, maybe even taste something rather than just see it in the book?" I said but she shook her head.

"No."

"…why?"

"The outside world is dangerous. You have a greater chance of getting injured when you're outdoors. You have a greater chance of getting struck by lightning while outdoors. The probability of getting a bug bite increases when you're outdoors. The probability of encountering a bear outdoors is about-" And Mary continue to rattle off these statistical values to me. Her eye were once again gone, but she was still there, talking to me. Was this girl really scared of going outside? Was she this scared of things harming her?

"B-But Mary. Stop for a minute." I said, trying to get her to stop saying very depressing statistic information to me. "Those are probable, yes, but the changes of them are very small." I said, trying to reason with her.

"But in the grand scheme of things, they can be all considered 'hazardous' and can be lumped together as one thing. According to my research, there is a seventy-six percent chance of something happening to you that you cannot control. But staying in a safe environment, the probability of something happening to you that's out of your control goes to zero."

"What about paper cuts?"

"Careful page turning." Mary quickly said.

"Books falling?"

"Calculated kinetic energy required to take out a book without disturbing or increasing the friction coefficient between the surrounding books.

"Earthquake?"

"While possible and out of my control, we are located far from an active tectonic plate and with modern technology, we are at a distance where quakes become predictable and we can prepare for such an event." I sighed as I continued my assault on her. There has to be a counter-argument somewhere….anywhere!

_5 hours later_

"…fire." I said, now exhausted.

"There is no open flame source in the library and the house connected to this library has a fireplace but it does not work."

"Ok Mary. You win. I can't find a reason why you shouldn't go outside…" I said to her, defeated. I watched as Mary stare at me then back at her book.

"You're weird, Jack."

"Huh?"

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at the farm, doing farm work?"

"I finished my work for the day. That's why I'm here."

"Why? Why spend your day with me when you can spend it being more productive? Staying here and having meaningless conversation with me not only wasted your time, but it is time that you could be furthering your profit margin." Mary said to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to get to know you better, that's why." I said to her. I didn't mean it to sound like I'm angry, but the way she reacted was that of self-defense.

"…why? I'm just a girl who's scared to do anything but read all day."

"That's where you're wrong Mary. Think you want to go outside and see the world. You're just too scared to do anything about it." I said as I leaned against a wall.

"But he outside world is dangerous and…"

"That's because you read enough books to convince yourself to be scared of the outside world. That's your problem. You're smart. There's no doubt about that. But you're not smart enough to realize that you're your own worst enemy. You're scared to go out because you know too much. You're the type of person who would get scared if a dog licks your face because you know how bad it would be if somehow, SOMEWAY you get infected with some kind of rare dog-licking disease that you read about one day. Life…is about risk. And if you keep sitting there, doing nothing, then you're just wasting your life way." I ranted. Again, I didn't want to sound mean to her…she is a shy person…but seeing someone cower like this just because she's afraid that she might trip on uneven pavement and break her neck…it was frustrating me.

"But what if-"

"Who cares about 'what if'? 'What if' doesn't apply if you don't even give it a chance to be a 'what if'. I can theory-craft all the things that'll go wrong with my farm, but that doesn't matter if I don't own a farm to begin with. It's all about getting out there and taking a risk. Knowledge is good, don't get me wrong, but it's also about experience." I said, getting up. "I don't know why you're so scared to go out and live life." I said as I headed to the door. "I know that you have it in you to be the adventurous person you want to be. I just don't understand that's stopping you from being that person. I mean…you go leave the library to run errands…so you have seen what the outside is like." Mary didn't say anything else to me, she just kept quiet, trying to process what I said to her. "Just...give it some thought, alright?" I said to her as I opened the door and left the library.

* * *

"Don't be so hostile to an angel host you idiot!" The Harvest Goddess yelled at me as she tried to crush my head with her hands.

"O ow ow! I'm sorry! My emotions got the better of me!" I pleaded as she released her hold on me before walking back to her seat at the table. She picked up her tea cup, gave it a little blow, and took a sip. "From what you described, I can only assume that the angle that resides in Mary is the Angel of Knowledge."

"Angel of Knowledge?" I repeated rubbing the sore spots on my head.

"Yes. She was my informant. She gave me the raw data about the town…people who are healthy, people who are destructive, soil nitrogen rate, ore placement, water temperature, rain probability, snow probability…everything. She's a very knowledgeable angle by trait, but she's very protective."

"I can see that." I sad as I took a sip of my own tea. "Are you tell me-" I started and the Goddess nodded.

"I predict that the reason that the Angel of Knowledge is with Mary is because she's trying to protect her from the outside world. The angel knows how dangerous it is to be 'out there' and Mary, as you described her, is a shy girl who doesn't like to take risk. Mary can only know what's going to happen to her when it happens, but with an angel there telling her what MAY happen to her, she has become even more scared to the outside world than what she was before.

"So this Angel of Knowledge is just making it worse?"

"From where you stand, yes. But to Mary, she's her guardian angel…literally." The Harvest Goddess said as she stretched her arms. "It's good that you finally made some decent progress. Now you must 'save' her."

"Ok, here we go again." I said, lowering my cup. "When you say save, and 'rescue' and mention things like 'angel not needed anymore', can you just spell it out for me?" I begged. I saw the Goddess roll her eyes as she huffed.

"Fine. I suppose I can elaborate since we know what we're dealing with. If you can get Mary to be more adventurous to a point where she doesn't need the angel to protect her from the dangers of the world, then the angel will be comfortable to leave her. "

"And if she leaves her..."

"Then she'll end up in your head!" The Goddess said, happily. I however, was not happy by that.

"I don't need more of you 'beings' in my head!"

"But the Angel of Knowledge will be an instrumental key to your mission. With her, we'll be able to find the other angels with ease. We were lucky that you found one by accident, but who know where the other four will be. With the Angel of Knowledge, she can tell us which angels are trapped. Knowing that, we can narrow down the townspeople to the four who are most likely the host." The Goddess said as I nodded.

"This is not even about farming anymore…" I muttered.

"It never was." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Like that Uncle Jack?" May asked as I was watching over her as she was digging her first hole in my field. It's been a month since I moved here and with May helping me the entire time, I was able to convince Barley to allow me to teach her how to use several gardening tools. He was reluctant at first, but after showing him the various flowers that she has watered herself, he begrudgingly agreed to it. Those there was no real rush to get her to learn how to plow the land and water the seeds. I knew I would need all the help I can get if this 'angel' hunt was going to take up a majority of my time. "Uncle Jack? When can we plant other flowers? I really like pink cat eye flowers." She said as I thought about it.

"Pink cat eye can only be planted during summer. We're still in the first month of the spring season. We still have two more months in spring until summer comes. I said to her has she sighed.

"Ok…but when it is summer, Can we plant a lot of pink cat eyes?" She asked.

"We'll grow as many as you want to grow, May." I smiled as I ruffled the top of her head, essentially messing up her hair and brown bandanna. I hears footstep coming towards us. May as the first to look over to see who she was. Thankfully she didn't feel threaten by that person, so I gave a good feeling that it must be someone friendly. I turned around to see a figure that I wouldn't have thought would come to my farm, let alone out in the real world. Standing a few yards away from where May and I were planting, was Mary. She stood there as she looked at us, her feet nervously stepping on each other as she was clearly debating within herself to either run or to stay. May as the first one to react to Mary's presence.

"Mary! What are you doing here?" She said, rather excitedly as she ran over to her. Her timid and shy nature got the best of her as she was struggling to find the words to say to May, who anxiously waited for her the answer to her question. I, too, was curios of why she was here, but seeing how cat's got her tongue, I decided to cover for her.

"She wanted to see the farm. I told her that she should stop by and see what we've done." I said to May, looking at Mary and giving her a simple nod. "Isn't that right, Mary?"

"OH….yes. That's right." Mary said in a soft voice.

"Come! You should see what I planted to today!" May said as she reached for Mary's hand. I saw Mary react to the sudden hand movement in a quick retraction away. Fearing that May was going to scare her off, I quickly interjected between them.

"Er-May! Let me talk to Mary first. She wanted to ask me something. Can you please water your flowers? She'll come and look at your flowers afterwards." I said to her. May, oblivious of her actions, nodded in agreement.

"Ok!" We both say May hurry and grabbed her watering can near the house. I looked over at Mary and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that Mary. May can be a little 'friendly'." I said to her as she shook her head, refuting my apology.

"Oh no. Don't apologize. I mean…One of the reasons why I'm out here is to…take a risk, as you said." She said to me as I was a bit stunned. I swear I was brow beating her with words to a point where I could have sworn that she wouldn't allow herself to outside ever again. Now she's here taking' risk? Well, I guess if she wants to call going outside a risk then by all means good for her. All I could do for her was give her a supporting smile and nod.

"Well…at least you're outside and talking to people. And so far no lightning has struck you down or an attack from a grizzly bear." I laughed as I looked over at Mary was who was clearly not impressed.

"Please don't joke about that…"

"Er…sorry."

"While statically those things could happen, what you said to me was something that I couldn't refute, no matter how much research I did." Mary said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You attempted to poke holes in my argument yesterday?"

"You told me that 'what if's cannot be 'what ifs' if I never allow them to be a 'what if' to begin with. I believe that if that option was never present, then they are no longer a problem. But in order to enjoy life or enjoy the 'outside world' as you put it, I will have to encounter these 'what if's. So tell me Jack…" Mary said as she turned to me. "What if I was struck down by lightning right now? Or attacked by a grizzly bear? What if the deadly yellow jackets who's migration pattern is nowhere near this island, decided to take a detour her and sting me right on the spot. What if a flash flood where to happen at this very second and it would take my life….would you be responsible?" She asked as I felt a little sad by Mary's morbid way of thinking. I knew it was the angel that was talking through Mary again, but I knew what the angel was worried about. As much as we don't like to admit, every day is random. What could be easy and stable today could be hard and uncertain tomorrow. One day you could be walking to the beach, the next day you could be dead. It was the random factor in life that makes people, like Mary, stay inside and see the world through a window. Mary's angel was concerned that is it worth the risk to walk outside a very protective bubble, one that guarantees your safety, just to see what's going on outside?

"I told you before Mary…you have the burden of knowledge." I said to her as she shook her head.

"Knowledge is what keeps us safe from harm."

"That may be true…but the scenarios you describe are one in a million."

"Actually they're about one in-"

"Not my point." I cut her off. I knew it would be hard to get things across from her, especially since she knows all thee natural hazards that could be inflicted on her at a moment's notice. If only there as a way to show her that taking a risk had great rewards.

It's then it hit me.

"You said that just being outside is dangerous."

"Just being outside increase your death percentage by seventy-six percent." She said to me as I smiled.

"Well then, allow me to present to you a counter-argument." I said to her as I looked over at May. "I present to you, subject M."

"May…?"

"May has been helping me for a month now. As you can see, she's very much alive in this hostile world that you described." I said as we watched her fill her watering can from the small pond under my apple tree. "She has a sixty-three percent chance of accidentally letting go of her watering can when she's trying to fill it…" I said as we both watch her try to dunk her watering can into the pond and accidentally letting go of the can due to the weight of the water. We both watched her enter a state of panic, as I knew she would. "But, under normal circumstances, she would come over to me and ask me to help but…" I trailed as May looked around and found something that could help her with her problem: a stick. Picking up the stick, she fished out her pail and used the stick to help her lift the entire watering can out of the pond and onto dry land. "She has a ninety percent chance of spilling water on herself…" I added as she tried to lift the overfilled can and, as predicted, slashed herself. Thankfully it all her apron.

"What are you trying to show me…?"

"May will now have a thirty-one percent chance of tripping." I said again. We saw her trip over her own feet but she was able to catch herself before she fell and lose all the water in her watering can. "Oh…she saved herself. That's nice." I said, smiling a bit. We watched as went over to where yellow moon drop flowers that were blooming and she carefully sprinkled water over them.

"But what if she overwater's the flowers-"

"She has a three percent chance of doing that. Also, while alone, she has a ninety-eight percent chance of signing to her flowers." I said as right on cue, she began talking and signing to her flowers as she watered them. Mary, who was still a bit confused on why I was rattling all these statistics to her, finally got fed up.

"Why are you telling me all these things? There numbers means nothing."

"Are you sure?" I asked as we looked back at May who was happily watering her flowers. "I just told you the percentages of things that could go wrong in her daily routine. While yes, some things did go wrong, she kept moving forward, knowing that she has a goal I mind. She took risk, some of them paid off, some of them didn't, but she kept going, not letting her fears freeze her in place." I said to Mary as I signaled her to follow me. "Because of May's constant struggles with everyday life and the more realistic probability of things going wrong, this is her reward." I said as we stood in front of May's flowers. I could see it in Mary's eyes. I had the same reaction too when I first saw them. May's moon drop followers were simply beautiful to look at. They were a very bright shade of yellow and the flower themselves were big and wide. Each one of them had multiple petals, more than I've seen in any ordinary moon drop flower. It was strange, but somehow May's flowers also seem to shine the brightest. "This is why May 'takes a risk' each and every day. She does it because she knows the rewards will be great in the end. She's hard worker. There are a lot of regular risk out there on top of the natural disasters at affect everyone. But she doesn't let that get to her, nor should it affect anyone's rational thinking. Yes, there will always be a risk in everything we do…you just have to ask yourself…will it be worth to in the end?" I asked her as I patted her shoulder lightly before heading back to my house to get my own watering can. Mary just stood there, looking at the flowers that May watered and cared for in the past couple of weeks. Despite the dangers that affect us all, we still keep moving forward. Letting fear affect us in our everyday work will only prevent us from doing something great, and that was the point I was hoping to get across to Mary. As I got my watering can, I felt a slight tug on my arm sleeve. I turned my head to see Mary who was trying her best not to make eye contact with me.

"…I want to help…" She said to me softly.

"…what?"

"I said I want to help. Please teach me how to take care of flowers." She said again, bit more audible than last time. I blinked in confusion, but I knew where she was going with this. I just wanted a confirmation from her first.

"But you said that being outside is dangerous."

"It is."

"And that things like lightning strikes and grizzly bear attacks are possible."

"They are."

"So tell Mary. Why would you want to risk exposing yourself like that? You said it yourself, just by being outside, human's survival rate drops by some weird percent." I said as she finally looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"I don't' want to be a prisoner in my own little world anymore!" She said to me as I arced my head backwards a bit from her sudden outburst. "I…I don't want to be afraid to going outside and thinking what could possibly go wrong. I don't' want to feel afraid of going on hikes or bending down to smell the flowers. I don't want to feel the need to run away from the sight of a wild animal or have the urge to cry whenever I see someone get a starch from falling or tripping. I don't know why I feel that why, but I do and….I just don't want to feel like that anymore. I want to be free. Free from this burden of knowledge!" She said to me as in that instant, there was a flash of blinding light from Mary's body. I closed my eyes in hopes that the sudden burst of light wasn't enough blind me forever. As I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself starting at something that I bet Mary wouldn't even know she had herself. I back up to get a better view of what I was looking at. My eyes weren't deceiving me…I was definitely seeing that I thought I was seeing…

Mary…had wings…

I quickly looked over at May who was too busy watering the plants to take notice. But there is no mistaking it. On Mary's back were a pair of white, feathery wings which irradiated light from them. It was really hard NOT to notice something like this coming from someone's back but apparently to Mary, she had no knowledge of them, despite them slowly moving back and forward on her back. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I tell her about it? Can she even see it? Did this mean that the angel inside her is now 'free'? There were too many questions that didn't have answers. However, there as one thing I could answer...

"If you help me, you're going be exposing yourself to the elements." I said to her.

"I know…."

"There will be inherit risk in this job. You will get dirty, you will get tired, and you may get sick or suffer from heat stroke." I said to Mary but her vision as fixed on me, still nodding her head.

"I understand." Her determination as admirable, I'll give her that. Taking a risk myself, I whistled May to come over. At first when May look over, she looked at Mary and me with confused eyes. She made her way over and looked at Mary then at me.

"Is something wrong?" May asked. I shook my head.

"No, nothing's wrong. Mary here is going to help on the farm." I said to her as May smiled widely before lunging forward and hugging Mary's torso. She was taken aback by it, but she eventually relaxed herself to the sight and feeling someone hugging her.

"She's going to help plant and water the crops." I said to May and Mary looked over between us and nodded.

"Yes. I will do my best to come up with more efficient way to water these crops, oppose to the innocently way Jack has done it so far with random plot locations and an inefficient seed-to-water ratios. We'll make this farm running like well-oiled machine." Mary said to us as May looked up at her.

"That's silly Mary. This is a farm, not a machine." With that, we all laughed as we looked over at the field that the three of us will not be working on together. Whether the wings on Mary's back meant that the angel is now free or not, I wouldn't know until later tonight. But for now, I was glad that I made some progress. Maybe the Goddess will be pleased for my work for once.

* * *

"Nope! The angel isn't free yet. But soon. Very soon. Just keep doing what you're doing and the angel will be released in no time." The Goddess said, sipping on her tea.

"For the love of-!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

As always, please review and I will see you guys for the exciting conclusion of Mary's angel next Sunday!


	4. The Angel of Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! The end of the Mary arc. With this, the stage is now set and all the details are revealed. All that's left is to tell the story. Please review below and I'll see you all next Sunday!

* * *

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

With three people now working on the farm and with Mary's tips and strategic mind, we were able to be 'more efficient' as Mary like to put it. It was a rough process for her, but Mary was able to overcome her simple fear of getting dirty and using sharp tools. Every day I would look over at her as she would try something she was scared of doing. I would silently cheer her on, despite it being relatively simple task like using a sickle or cutting wood for lumber. The more she took small risk likes these, the more her angel wings shined. When I told the Goddess about the wings on her back, she was excited for me, telling me to keep guiding her down the road of independence. Whatever task I give her, I don't have to remind her what she should be careful about. She knows the inherent risk of her task and she just simply…ignores them.

Until one day…

_Harvest 104: The Angel of Knowledge_

"Ouch!""

My head perked up, hearing the sound of pain from a girl's voice Panic filled my body as my brain starting to run at one hundred miles per hour. My prime concern was May's safety. I quickly ran over to where May and picked her up. May, however, looked at me confused on why I was holding her up, moving her around, and lifting her arms up and down.

"Uncle Jack? What are you doing?" She asked as she occasionally giggled as I lifted her arms up and down.

"I heard a scream just now. Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" I asked but May shook her head quickly.

"I'm ok uncle, but I think that came from Mary." She said as she pointed over to where Mary was sitting, rubbing her foot. I got nervous at the sight. If Mary is injured, this could be bad for me and my plan to make her independent.

"Keep watering May. If Mary is injured, then I'll take her to the clinic. Keep working and watering the plants and keep my dog close by just in case, ok?" I said to her as she nodded. I jogged my over to where Mary was sitting, rubbing what looks like to be her ankle. "Are you ok Mary?" I asked with a sense of calmness in my voice to make sure I don't panic her.

"Oh…I'm ok. I think." She said to me in her blue and white checkered farming outfit she wore whenever she helped me on the farm. I offered her a hand to get up, hoping that I was imagining things. As she pulled herself up, I saw her instantly fall forwards towards me. Catching her, I guided her down back down to the field. "Ow ow ow…no. I don't think I'm ok…" Mary said as I watched as her angel wings started to lose their luster.

"Mary? What happened?" I asked as I looked over to where she was originally. It was there I saw what may have caused her pain: an irregular and uneven rock protruding from the ground near her normal walking path around the flowerbed. She must have tripped over it in a way that made her hurt her ankle when she tried to correct herself. "Come on, we're going to the clinic." I said to her as I tried to help her up. Instead, Mary dropped all her weight, making it hard for me to pull her up. "M-Mary!"

"Pleases don't. Get the Doctor here. There is no need for me to be moved to the clinic. It will be much more efficient if you were just to call the Doctor over and tell him to bring his supplies rather than you helping me hobble my way there." She said, a hint of tears starting to well up in her eyes. "…I knew it…I knew something like this would happen. I…" I didn't want to hear the rest. I couldn't. Mary sacrificed so much for this that even if she protested against it, I didn't care. A rush of adrenaline surged through my body as I grabbed both of Mary's arms and I separated them. Turning my back against her and using the field as my base, I rested by back against the front of her body and lifted her off the ground and on top my back, essentially giving her a piggy-back ride. "J-Jack! What are you doing?!"

"Keep quiet! We're going to the clinic to get your ankle looked at." I said to her.

"N-No! I told you that it will be much more efficient if the Doctor-"

"Efficient my foot! If we don't take care of this now, it would just get worse. Plus the time it will take for the Doctor to get here, check on your foot, then get a wheelchair to escort you back to the clinic will take more time if I just carry you myself!" I yelled at her as I started to make my way to the clinic.

"But I'm heavy! And by the time you get there, you'll most likely be beyond the level of fatigue! Muscle failure could even occur during the way, stranding us both!" Mary tried to reason with me but I didn't want to hear it. I was determined to get her there, even if it means the sacrifice of my own body.

"I don't care." I said to her as we starting our long, painful trip to the clinic.

* * *

"Looks like a sprain…" The Doctor said as Mary sighed. We were at the clinic as Mary was now getting check by the Doctor to see what was wrong with her ankle. Sure enough, Mary sprained it. "My reaction when you told me that you're working for Jack out in the field. I must say…that's very unlike you Mary." He said to her as she laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss about…"

"But I do have to say that it looks like you're taking better care of yourself. Your diet has improved, cholesterol, blood pressure, heart, lungs…it would seem doing all that farm work has definitely been more beneficial for you in the long run. Just take it easy ok? This sprain will take at least two weeks for it to heal so no farm work. You may have to go back to the library again…" He said I saw something in Mary's face when he mentioned going back to the library. She was sad. She was sadden by the fact that she couldn't work on the farm anymore…at least until her sprain goes away.

"Doctor…is there anyway…?"

"Definitely not. If you can't move, then you can't work. It's as simple as that." The Doctor said. Again, a gloom was over Mary's face.

"As for you, young man…" The Doctor started as he turned around to where I was sitting. Well…sitting isn't the correct word here. I was barely in my seat, panting hard, and trying to stay in my seat without turning into ooze and just laying on the cold clinic ground. That run from my farm to the clinic was a lot farther and harder than I thought it would be "You are suffering from exhaustion, muscle fatigue, dehydration, and blurred vision. I recommend drinking water Elli is giving you and sit properly in your seat."

"I just saved girl's life!"

"You overexerted yourself over a simple sprain. You should have just told me to come to your farm and I could have wheeled her back to the clinic instead of you getting to this degree of exhaustion." He scolded me. I saw Mary peek over at me, a worried look on her face. I saw her then looked over at the Doctor, shrugging at him.

"Totally worth it…" I said to him as he sighed.

"Just…take better care of yourself..." He said he walked away.

"Here Jack." A soft and kind voice said as I looked over to my left. There stood a girl with short brown hair, deep brown eyes, wearing a blue dress and white apron that had a small red cross at the bottom. She was the nurse and the receptionist for the clinic, Elli. "There's more water for you. And don't let the Doctor's words get to you down. What you did was a heroic, if not a bit romantic." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her as she made her way out of examination room that Mary and I were.

"…sorry for worrying about you Jack."

"N-No. Don't apologize. I mean…sorry for not making sure that the field was clear of those uneven rocks." I said to her.

"…it happens." She said to me. I felt my eyes open wide at that. Did the girl, who uses her knowledge of everything in the world, acknowledged a random factor as that, a random factor? If I didn't see it before, I see it now: May has definitely changed over the course of us working together. She's more than willing to do things now, willing to take risk, she's even willing to dive into thing rather than predict what could go wrong. She, as I saw it, was living like a normal person, if not taking more risk than usual. I wanted to change to subject to get her mind off of the injury.

"So the Goddess Festival is coming up." I said to her as she nodded. "You planning to go?"

"Not in my current condition…" She said, pointing at her ankle. I bit my lip, knowing I just messed up.

"I er…sorry." I apologized but Mary waved her hands in an apologetic gesture.

"Please don't think this injury is the reason I'm not going. I…usually don't go anyways." She said to me as I looked over at her.

"How come?"

"I was afraid of the outside world….remember?" She said to me with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I thought that the world was out to get me. So I didn't go…despite having a dress made for me. I never got a chance to put it on and dance for the rest of the townspeople. Here I thought that this year could be the year…" She said as she looked at her ankle again. "…there's always next year I suppose." I knew this was my fault. If only I watered that side first, Mary wouldn't have gotten injured. I saw Mary look at me and smiled. "Please don't blame yourself. You said it best that injuries and getting dirty is just part to being a farmer."

"Yeah…but to rob you like this…"

"I'll be fine. I've gone this long without attending the Goddess Festival…what's one more year to that?" She said with a smile. I could see it in her eyes she was disappointed that she couldn't go. But I couldn't do anything to help her. Even if I were to carry her all the way to the festival and acted as her third leg, it would not be the same as if she was there under her own power. It just left a sour taste in my mouth that I was the one that drove her once stable and safe life to a life of risk that will take her away from the things she wants to do most. "Are you planning to go to the Goddess Festival?" She asked me as I felt a pit in my stomach.

"…yeah."

* * *

The Goddess Festival was in full swing. Music, dancing, alcohol consumption….it was all there. Everyone was in the town, a few I recognize and surprisingly, a few I haven't seen before, were all having a good time as people were dancing in the middle of the square and exchanged stories. There was a bin off to the side of the square that was designated for Goddess tributes. I walked over to take a peek inside, just to get an idea of what might be coming to my next tea party. There were various stuffed animals, a few pieces of fruit, bags of ground coffee, and a lot of letters. I smiled at the sight of this as it made me realize that the people are once again appreciating the Goddess once more. While it may be too late for their offering to reach the Harvest King, I know that these tributes won't go to waste. I opened up my bag and placed cookies in the bin, knowing that I'll probably get this back the next time I sleep.

"Thanks for the offering Jack, but doesn't that seem a little silly?" I heard a family voice call to me. I looked behind me to see the Harvest Goddess right behind me, her smile as welcoming and caring as ever. I reacted, a little too dramatically I might add, almost knocking down the tribute bin.

"W-What are you doing here?" I demanded as the Goddess shushed me quiet.

"You idiot! Only you can see me!" She said as I looked around at the people who were looking at me strangely before they resume their merriment. "The concentration and celebration was so strong that I was able to appear here. I mean…it is a festival about me. How can I not come?" She said, smiling wide.

"By the sounds of it, it seems like you did your best to force you way here."

"Well…sorta. With the high concentration of people believe in me again, it made it possible to come…despite me being imprisoned."

"So why can't anyone see you? And for that matter, can anyone here you? Can anyone here me?" I asked as she laughed.

"Well…to everyone around you, it looks like you're talking to yourself…crazy person." She added as I was about to say something, but I took what she said to heart: I'll look like a crazy person if I yelled at her.

"So where is this 'Mary' girl I've been hearing all about? I want to see the girl that is holding my angel." The Goddess said, looking around at all the girl in town. "Is it her? Oh, how about her? I like her dress, is it her?"

"She's not here…" I said, a sour taste in my mouth as I admitted that to her. I saw the Goddess have a shock expression on her face as she stared at me.

"What do you mean she's not here? I thought you were friends with her. The least you could do is invite her here and have fun with her. I thought he whole reason you were being all 'friendly' to her was to help release her angel. Wouldn't that help the situation?"

"You think I didn't think of that!" I yelled, forgetting that only I could see and her the Goddess. I got a few more looks for that, but I ignored them for now. "Something happened a few day ago, ok? She sprained her ankle while working on the farm. And she wanted to come to this so badly that-" It was then I felt something hit the back of my head. I reacted, falling forward a bit to see the Goddess with her hand extended out.

"You idiot! If she can't come then why don't you bring the festival to her?" She said to me. I looked at her just as annoyed as she was to me.

"How do I bring an entire festival to a small library?" I yelled at her. It was then I got an idea. Off the corner of my eyes, I saw the Goddess smile. I could tell that she was thinking what I was thinking.

* * *

"Mary?" I called as I knocked on the library door. It was already night and most of the people who were at the square was at the Inn drinking. I decide to go to the library to check up on Mary. To my surprise, the door was unlocked which allowed me to walk right in. Another surprise was that the library was lights were on and music was playing from a boom box. I was so confused of what was going on…until I saw something sitting in the corner of the room. There, with a book open in her lap was Mary, but she was different. She wore a pink dress with a flower lei around her neck and head. She also had pure white pearl earrings and a pink heels. But what really surprised me the most was Mary wasn't wearing her glasses, yet, she was still reading her book. I didn't want to startle her so I gently knocked on the wooden shelf to get her attention. She looked up and, as expected, was caught off guard by me seeing her wearing her Goddess dress. She tried to cover herself up, putting her glasses back on to properly see me.

"J-Jack! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be the festival? Or at the Inn?" Mary asked, clearly flustered.

"I came to check up on you…just to see how you're holding up." I said as I walked over and took a seat next to her. I could see the blush she was trying to hide as she fidgeted away from me. It's not like she was trying to get away, she was just embarrassed that I saw her in her Goddess dress. "It's a shame that things had to pan out the way it did. I mean…I really wish you could have been there." I said to her as she nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could have been there too…" She said as she sighed. "…but…what's done is done. The only thing we can do now is move on, right? Can't let fear paralyze us forever?" She said, looking at me and smiling. I smiled back at her, nodding in agreement.

"That's right. You just have to keep moving forward."

"So…tell me Jack. What did I miss? I want to know everything." She said to me as she turned to face me.

You want to know everything? Alright…where to start…" I said happily as I relayed to her all the funny, juicy topics that happen at the festival in her absence. "But first…" I started as I pulled out a cassette tape. I placed it in the boom box and pressed play, filling the library with the songs that were playing at the Goddess Festival. "…there. Now it feels like you're at the festival yourself." I said with a smile.

* * *

"…and then, she took the entire bowl of punch and-" I said, laughing in between words as Mary was laughing as well even before I reached the funny. Soon, a loud but low tuned bell was being chimed. Both Mary and I looked over at the grandfather clock in the library to see that it was already midnight. We literally spend all night talking to each other non-stop about the festival, about other people, and about ourselves that we both lost track of time. As the grandfather clock chime the last time, Mary and I looked at each other, the music of the goddess festival still playing on the boom box.

"It's…over. Isn't it." I said to her as she nodded.

"Goddess Festival's over…" She said as we both sat there for a minute. I was the first one to get up "W-Well…I'll take care of the watering on the field. Just do your best and keep better soon. I mean…it'll suck not having you around the farm, Mary." I said to her, trying to be as friendly as possible in her situation. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You really mean that…?"

"Yeah, I mean…I won't let your flowers die or-"

"No. Do you mean that you'll miss me on the farm?" She said again as I scratched my head nervously. For some reason, I didn't like where this was going.

"I mean…yeah. Having you around the farm was great. We got to talk and I got to see you grow to become this independent woman." I said to her as she smiled at me.

"Does that mean I can come back when I'm all better?" She said, as if she was kid was about to be promised a ride in Santa's sleigh. I nodded at her, smiling.

"You're more than welcome to come back to my farm. You don't even have to work. You can just drop by and say hi. You'll always be welcome." I said to her as I turned to start heading towards the door. What I saw off the corner of my eyes was something I never thought I would see Mary do. Mary tried to get up. "M-Mary! What are you-?"

"Ouch!"

"Mary you idiot, don't push yourself like that! Your ankle!" I said to her as she staggered forward. I manage to catch her and kept both of us steady as she slowly pushed herself off against me and look at me face-to-face.

"I'm sorry jack. I just…I didn't want…you to leave yet." She said to me, a faint blush on her face.

"I…have to go Mary. I still have a farm to tend to and I have to wake up early to tend to it." I said to her but she shook her head.

"But if you go, then I won't be able to see you for a while. I can't take my crutches and see you see you every day. That's too much work and the doctor told me not to overexert myself."

"Then don't. Let me come and see you rather than the other way around." I tried to reason with her but she shook her head again.

"It's not the same…I want to see you. You don't NEED to see me." He said to me, her wings glowing ever so brightly.

"What…are you trying to say?"

"Jack…I…" She said as I saw her come to my face. Her eyes closed as did mine as I felt something soft press against my lips. They were soft…almost marshmallow like. I…was kissing Mary…or should I saw Mary was kissing me. There was a sense of warmness between us as I felt my own body temperature start to go up. Before I could do anything, I felt the warmth of her lips separate from mine as Mary's face as fully red. I stood there dumbfound, loss of word to explain what just happened.

"That…is for teaching me that sometimes taking a risk is sometimes worth it." She said with a smile. It was at that instant, the wings on Mary's back glowed so brightly that I fell backwards. With the awkward mixture of embarrassment and surprise, I looked at the shining beacon of Mary as the wings on her back slowly pulled backwards from her body, revealing a woman wearing white flowing garment. Her hair was black and wavy and her brown eyes were staring at me. I saw Mary fall forward and I caught her, making sure she didn't collide with the ground. As I held her in my arms, I looked over at the angel that pulled herself out of Mary's back. She was just looking at me, as if she was analyzing me.

"So she really put her trust in you, huh?" The angel said to me in a slightly deadpan voice. "And here I was trying to protect her from the outside world…you had to come along and tell her to go out there and take a risk. Do you know how scary the outside world is? And to top it all off, you got her ankle sprained." She said to me as I looked over at Mary. Thankfully, she as sound asleep. I carefully rolled her off of me and made sure her ankle was fine before getting up. "Who do you think you are, anyways?"

"He's Jack, of course. But you already knew that." I heard a voice said from behind me. I looked behind to see the Harvest Goddess there, walking towards me and the angel. "And you already know that he is my messenger to help gather the angles." The angel pouted as she hovered high above us.

"I know that…but I don't see what makes him so special to Mary…" She said as the Goddess smiled.

"Does it really matter? She holds Jack in a special place in her heart. It's why she doesn't need your protection anymore, am I right Abigail?" The Goddess teased.

"It's Abby!' She yelled, but then looked over at me. "I mean…urg. Whatever."

"I don't get it. What just happened? Why can I see her, and why can I see you Goddess? No no…am I asleep? What all that just a dream?!" I panicked but the Goddess was kind enough …to slap me in the face.

"Calm down, Casanova. That was all real. The kiss too…you sly dog you…" She said in a teasing matter. I felt my cheeks go red as I tried to hide it with my hat "The angel you see before you is the Angel of Knowledge, Abigail. Or Abby for short. Abby was watching over Mary because they both share an affinity for knowledge. Abby, trying to be a good guardian angel, gave her knowledge of the dangers of the world. She was safe until you came along." She said as I glared at the Goddess.

"You make it sound like I'm the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy!" Abby yelled at me.

"Because of your caring nature and your wisdom of how risk can sometimes pay off, Mary placed her trust in you. As a result, she got to experience the joys of not living in constant fear. Because of this, Mary was able to convince herself that you were the key to her happiness and that as long as she has you, she could overcome any obstacle. That all came to one point…" She said as I felt my face turn red again.

"The kiss…?"

"You probably have herpes!" Abby yelled at me.

"I do not!"

"Children…" The Goddess said, pacifying us. "While I'm sure it wasn't intentional, it forced Abby out of Mary as she now sees Jack as her guardian angel. As a result, Abby is now free."

"So why are you here? How are you here?" I asked as Abby spoke up.

"The energy that takes to release an angle is so strong that even the Goddess could use it to her advantage to manifest herself in the town, if only temporary." Abby chimed in as the Goddess nodded.

"It also helps that the Goddess Festival helped me get to this plane as well." The Goddess said with a smile. I looked down at Mary who was sound asleep.

"So what happens now? I mean, Mary will now be dependent on-"

"Don't worry about that." The Goddess said as she knelt down. She gently touched Mary's ankle and a small glow of light engulfed her ankle. "Mary will wake up with her ankle good as new…" She said as I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good…" I said. The Goddess then frowned a bit as she traveled her hand up to Mary's head and touched it lightly. The same white glow engulfed her head before dying down. "…she will also not remember any of this happening."

"WHAT?" I yelled but I was instantly stifled by Abby.

"Goddess…?" Abby said as I struggled to yell out words through her hands. The Goddess nodded and with a snap of her fingers, I felt my body be pulled in two different directions as if I was made into taffy and I was being stretch from here to the moon. The feeling to stretching finally die suddenly as I felt Abby release my mouth, making me falling over to the cold hard floor. I looked around to realize that I was back inside my house on my farm. I quickly got to my feet to at the two beings.

"W-What do you mean she won't remember anything?"

"And here I thought you were a smart guy Jack…" Abby said, taking jab at me.

"I erased her memory." The Goddess said simply.

"Why?!"

"Because of your wish…" The Goddess said as I felt my entire body go numb.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Remember our deal. You help me find my angels…I will grant your wish. Your wish is to meet the girl that you met so many years ago. The parameters of your wish are a such: you will meet the person that you met a long time ago, you will meet under the same circumstances as if it was the first time of you two meeting, as a result, any kind of romantic feelings that the other people has for you will complicate the wish, thereby compromising our contract." She said to me as I looked at her confused.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Mary is the girl?"

"It's possible."

"Possible?!" I yelled at her.

"To prove my point, let's assume that Mary is the girl from your childhood. You two meet, she's already in love with you, and you fall in love with her. Roll credits. Simple, no? Now suppose that she ISN'T the girl. You two meet, you accidentally reveal that you want to meet the girl of your past. Thinking she may be that girl and with her feelings of love towards you, lies to you and says she is the girl. You fall in love, you get married, roll credits." The Goddess said to me as I stared at her, unable to believe what I'm hearing. "There is one more scenario. You reveal you're looking of this girl, she become jealous about this girl, she kills you out of sheer jealously for playing with her heart and reserving yourself for some unknown girl. You die. There's a funeral. Roll credits."

"You really like the 'roll credits,' thing, don't you my Goddess." Abby chimed.

"The point is…by erasing her memory, I am ensuring that the playing field for your wish is even. Her feelings will be neutral and if, somehow, she is the girl of your childhood. You will meet under natural circumstances where there will be no emotional pull towards love or jealousy. It will be exactly what you wish for: a meeting between a man and a woman with no emotional strings attached other than childhood memories." She said to me as I hung my head low. It was true…. if Mary were to somehow be my childhood friend, and if she's influenced by love, how will I know if she's acting out of love or jealously? Can I say with one hundred percent confidence if she's actually being truthful or if she's lying to prevent me from seeing another girl that's been waiting to see my whole life? I just wanted to meet the girl again, no string attached. I had no intention on dating her. I just…wanted the mystery of my childhood solved. While I don't agree with it…if the Goddess wanted to honor my wish, this was the only way to approach it.

"Will she remember anything…? Any of the times where we…?"

"She won't remember a thing from the moment you can into contact with her about the angels up to now. The few weeks you spent with her and the interactions that involved other people will all be erased in order to preserve your wish." She said as I rubbed my face in frustration.

"What if I change my wish? I can do that, right?"

"I'm afraid you can't, Jack. Once the wish is made, the contract is made at the same time. Whether or not the contract is competed, it's up the human, but once the contract is made, there is no going back." The Goddess said to me. "I'm sorry Jack…but there is no way around it. You did this yourself" I sighed as I looked out the window.

"I know…that's what pains me the most."

* * *

"Oh. H-Hello Jack. What I can I do for you today?" Mary said to me in her shy, timid voice. I just looked down at her. Not twenty-four hours ago she was lively, taking about what came to her mind…nothing but smiles, hopes, and dreams. I frowned a bit, but I forced myself to smile as I placed something on her desk. "W-What is this?"

"I thought you might like it." I said to her as I placed the blue vase down, containing a bouquet of big, yellow, Moondrop flowers. Her eye were wide as she saw the flowers.

"I've never seen such beautiful flowers before…" She said as she marveled at them.

"Strange…because it was you who grew them." I said to her as she looked at me confused. I looked above Mary's head to see Abby hovering over her head, acknowledging my presence as I nodded at her. I looked down at Mary and gave her a small bow. "I'll see you around, Mary." I said as made my way to the door catching as small glimpse of her embarrassed face.

* * *

To Be Continued...

See you all next week!


	5. Child's Play

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! I want to thank everyone who's still reading this story and pray that you will continue reading and giving your support. It's your support that keeps me going. So thank you again!

Admittedly, this is a shorter chapter than the rest but starting this arc was a bit weird for me...the other chapters will be longer. I just had to establish the start of it. Haha...

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Interesting…" The Harvest Goddess muttered, sipping her tea in the never-ending white space of my dream. I, too, was drinking tea. It's not that I like tea…it's just I had nothing to do until I woke up so I might as well get comfortable. But besides that fact, we had one more resident that was joining us. This all knowing angel is responsible for flashes of insight, sudden burst of knowledge, and memories buried deep within the mind to come to light. The angel tried her best to dig into my mind to identify the mysterious childhood girl but there was only so much from a young memory. Right now, the Angle of Knowledge just finished up on her briefing of which angels were still missing.

"Those angels sounds familiar…" The goddess said as I leaned forward in my seat.

"Youth, Virtue, Maturity, and Fate. Why do I get the feeling like I'm not going to like any of these angels?" I said, looking over at the Goddess. The Goddess shrugged as our attention was on the angel.

"If anything, Youth might be the easiest to find. There are only two kids in town, Stu and May. If the angel is inside them, it'll be hard to detect but it should be obvious." I raised my hand from that's statement.

"But what will more 'youth' do to someone with an abundance of youth?" I asked as the Goddess stepped in.

"Why….they'll become confident."

"I don't get it." I said, confused.

"Young kids do dumb, reckless acts because they don't know any better. They fully commit to an act, without thinking of the consequences of failure. It's bad, sure, but at the same time it's also good. If they put one hundred percent behind their actions, then more often than not, they will succeed. Being youthful means not letting fear get in your way. Of course if you fail, you're basically crashing and burning. Fits of rage, crying episodes…the usually kiddie things. But it's understandable. Who wouldn't cry when they see something they put their heart and soul crash and burn before their eyes?" The Goddess said as I leaned back in my chair.

"So what you're saying is that either Stu or May might have the Angel of Youth? What about the others? Virtue, Maturity, Fate?"

"We'll tackle it one at a time, Jack. One at a time."

_Harvest 105: Child's Play_

"Should I water these plants as well uncle? Uncle?" May asked as I wiped my brow from the sweat that was trickling down my forehead. While May was taking care of the watering, I was clearing more the field. With various boulders and tree stumps still left, it was nice to have someone doing the simple task of watering.

_So it's possible that May might have an angel inside her. But how do I get it out of her? I mean…she's already youthful as it is…and she doesn't seem to be one that would suddenly burst into tears after one mistake. In fact, she kinda learns from her mistakes…_

"Remember that the strawberries…" I started but May nodded.

"Half the amount I give other plants. I remember." She said as she started to water the strawberries. The first time she did that, she overwater, thereby waterlogging and ruining the seeds. She was sorry, but she took it as a learning experience.

"Say May…how many kids are in this town?"

"Kids? Well…Stu and me, I think." May said, concentrating on watering.

_Like I thought. I guess there's only her and Stu…_

"What's Stu like?" I asked, rotating my shoulders to prepare for another hammerfest with the huge boulder.

"Stu? He's fun…but he likes to play pranks…"

"What kind of pranks?"

"He likes to give bugs to people, offer mud pies with worms in them, water balloons." May listed.

"Does he do it to you?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Usually he does it to other people but they just leave it alone. I guess they understand he means well or else they would not take them so easily." She said as she kept on watering.

"Is he an only child?"

"No…he has an older sister. Elli."

"Elli is his older sister?" I said, admittedly too loud for my own good.

"Yeah. They live together with his grandma."

"And her parents…?"

"They died awhile back." My eyes widen a bit by that word…not only that, but to hear it from a little girl.

"Died…?" I repeated. I scratched my head, unsure if I wanted to push for more information or just to leave it. "I…um…huh. We'll, let's see…"

"Grandpa says that they are in a happier place now and they are constantly looking over their children. I hope they are…then they'll see how much fun he is having!" May said, smiling. I sighed, placing my hammer down. I walked over to May and give her a tight squeeze.

"W-What are you doing? I OOF-!"

"You poor girl…" I said, squeezing her and placing her down. Understandably, she was confused, but to listen to a little girl explain a morbid topic like death …it was definitely sign of something. The Angel of Youth is probably not in her, giving the conversation I had with her. At some point, I need to talk to Stu.

* * *

"Ahh, Jack. It's good to see you." A brown haired man said to me as I approached the church. He was wearing the typical priest robes and had a friendly smile on his face. This man is Pastor Carter and not only does he run the church and the confessional, he also watches over the kids in town. As of late, he's mostly been in charge of watching over Stu since May has been coming to my farm to help me water my plants.

"Afternoon Pastor." I greeted as I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Stu but he we nowhere to be found.

"I want to say thank you and thank the Goddess that she decided to bless you with the ability to grow crops. Who knows what would have happen if you didn't come along." He said to me as I felt embarrassed.

_You don't even know the half of it…_ "Well, it's my duty afterall. Say, Pastor? Have you seen Stu around? I was hoping I could talk to him about something." I said as Carter tapped his chin.

"Hmm…I believe he's in the back of the church, looking for…"

"Her you go mister!" I high pitch voice said as I felt something touch my hand. I looked down seeing a black hair boy in a white shirt and blue pants. His name was Stu, Elli's little brother. As for the thing on my hand? Well…my brain couldn't process the information too fast. All I remember is that it had an exoskeleton, a big horn, and it was slowly making its way up my hand and up my arm.

HABHALHGHA!" I yelled, waving my arm furiously trying to get the bug off my hand. To my horror, the bug produced wings and flew right into my face. I felt my face freeze...

…and that's all I can remember.

I slowly opened my eyes, vision initially blurry and my memory didn't come back to me at first, but I did recognize the voice and the shape of the head that s looking down on me. As my vision cleared, I saw that I was inside a white room with florescent lights. The head that was looking down on me, she had short brown hair and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Her voice was sweet and gentle…and the smell of apples and cinnamon was almost intoxicating.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" Her voice said to me as I tried to get up. I felt pressure on my chest that was prompting me to stay down. With a loud exhale, I obeyed, but I did my best to keep eye contact with the female nurse.

"That you Elli?"

"Yeah. It's me. You gave Pastor Carter quite the scare there, Jack. Fainting like that. Who would have guessed that you were scared of bugs?" She said as I felt my ego just shatter in a million pieces. I was never one that would seep into depression…but suddenly I felt that I wanted to see how dark a corner of a room really was.

"I-It flew into my face! I couldn't anticipate that!" I tried to defend myself as I felt Elli do her normal procedures with me: taking my blood pressure, eye sight, ears, lungs, and heart.

"Oh I know. I'm not good with bugs either. But Stu just seems un-phased by them. He use to give me those as presents, thinking that I like bugs just as much as him. He's wrong of course…" She said, putting away her stethoscope.

"What do you like…?" I said mindlessly. My eyes shot open at what I said as I looked over at Elli, hoping she didn't misconstrued that question.

"Hmm? Oh…I don't know. I like thoughtful gifts. Stuff that comes from the heart, you know? Handmade stuff is nice as well." She said as she continued to scribble down her findings on a vanilla file. "But food is also nice. Having to cook a night, it's great if I got some fresh produce to make it easier on my wallet." She laughed.

"Well…how about next time I give you some." I requested but she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh no, Jack. I can't. Just like me, you have a job and I intend to pay for what I owe. Please, you don't need to-"

"It'll be my treat!" I blurted out, but then tried my best to explain without sounding too creepy. "I mean…I grow a lot since I, too, have to feed myself. And sometime I grow too much where I just can't preserve it all. So…I don't mind if I give away a vegetable or two…" I said, looking at her. She was a bit confused, but in the end, she smiled at me with that heartwarming smile that drew me into her in the first place.

"That sounds lovely."

"Before I forget…someone is here to say they're sorry." Elli said as I sat up a bit. I saw Elli open the examination room door to reveal Stu there standing there with a small present in his hand. His head was hung low as he walked towards me, obviously ashamed of his actions before. I couldn't blame him though…he because of him, I was able to have this nice moment with Elli.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jack Farmer…" he said in a low voice.

It's ok Stu. And just call me Jack. Farmer isn't my last name anywho…' I said, scratching my cheek.

"And…?" Elli lead on as Stu lifted the present towards me.

"Please accept this as an apology." He said as I smiled at him, picking up the white box with a red ribbon on top. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the small present. It really was a very small present…what could possibly be inside? I looked over at Stu, who was doing his best to smile at me despite him being responsible for what happened. Elli was smiling as well, probably because of her brother's courage to take responsibility. Elli sure did a good job rising up Stu…and it doesn't seem that Stu as too childish to be harboring an angel inside of him. That only made things worse as I really thought about it.

_This tow only has two kids…is it possible that there is a third kid somewhere that no one knows about? Like a hidden kid name, Billy? Or Tommie? Or Kent? No…I don't think the town would hold secrets like a hidden trouble child. But I'm sure that May and Stu are angel free…so where could that angel be?_

"Thank you for the present, Stu." I said as I pulled on the ribbon to open the box. To my surprise, as soon as the ribbon was pulled, the top of the box sprung open. Also to my surprise, something flew up and landed on my face.

"It's the Hercules beetle I tried give you! Do you like it?" Stu's voice echoed in my head.

"Stu!"

"GHADKFDHAFKDSL!"

And everything went black again.

* * *

I slowly woke up to see the wooden roof of my house. I wasn't sure how I got back home or what happen to the rest of the day, but when I looked out the window, it was barely sunrise. What scared me the most was that I didn't even have a dream about the Goddess or the other angel…maybe I really was out of it? I heard laughter and running outside my house as I began my morning rituals to start me day.

_I guess May is having fun with my dog. It's already eight in the morning so she must be waiting on me to start the day_ I thought to myself as I adjusted my hat, straightening my overalls, and tighten my shoes. I walked out the house, expecting to see May running around with my dog, but I saw something else. May was indeed running around with my dog, but someone else was running with her. She wore s nice dress with a brown apron in the front with various flower designs stitched to the sides. She looked young running around with May, and apart from her mother, she is the only girl I know that had natural pink hair. Her name was Popuri, Rick's sister and literally the girl next door.

"Hey you two." I called to them as thy both stopped to look at me.

"Good morning Jack!" May called.

"Good morning Jack. Finally found the energy to get up?" Popuri said in a slightly high voice. I nodded my head, hoping they didn't know about the circumstance of why I ended up sleeping so late.

"Yeah…yesterday was a bit taxing on me…" I said, trying not to divulge too much information. "I appreciate that you looked over May while I was still asleep so you can go home now." I said to her as she looked at me confused, but then pouted.

"I didn't come to look after May, I came to help you out." She said, a bit mad. I wasn't sure why she was so made, but her childish pouting was very obvious. "May came to our farm, wondering if you went somewhere. She told me that she needed help watering the crops because you didn't allow her start without you. I couldn't allow her to go back to the farm unsupervised, so I volunteered to help." She said as I thought back a bit.

"Oh…well, sorry. I didn't know. Thanks for helping. I guess I'll take over where you stopped." I said to her as I walked over to Popuri and extended a hand to her. She tilted her head as she looked behind her to where the field was and then back at me.

"What do you mean? We already finished." She said to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"F-Finished?"

"Yeah! Popuri and I finished the entire field! And we made sure the water was good enough so the plants grow nice and strong, right Popuri?"

"Thad's right! They'll grow up to be nice and strong and they'll produce delicious fruit that we can eat!" She said to her as May cheered. It was quiet the scene to behold. I really didn't know Popuri was so good with children. Maybe she just has that vibe that resonates with them…afterall, she is a bit-

"So Jack, what are you going to do to repay us?"

"Huh? Repay?" I asked as they both looked at me with extending hands.

"I want orange juice!" Popuri demanded.

"I want cookies!" may smiled.

"Oh, Cookies are good too. And cake!"

"Mmm cake!"

"Wait, I didn't promise you anything! May comes here because she wants to work. I'm not forcing her to do this!" I defended, but they both kept their hands extended towards me, smiles on their faces. I felt defeated, but I just didn't have the things they were demanding!

_D-Damn it Popuri! Now you're making me bite off more than I can chew! You even got May, who normally doesn't ask me for things, to give her something. Maybe that attitude of yours is just what kids relate to…_

It's then it hit me.

_Wait…could it be possible…?_

I looked over at Popuri who was still talking to me but my mind was canceling out the sound of her voice.

_Could it be possible that she…has the angel?_

* * *

To Be Continued…

See you next Sunday!


	6. Summer, Bikinis, and Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! Second part of Popuri's arc is here and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

___Voice4TheMute Presents_

"It's possible." The Goddess said, sipping on the new tea that the Angel of Knowledge supplied us. With her around, the Goddess and I can finally sample new varieties of tea rather than green tea.

"Don't say that so nonchalant." I said to the Goddess, taking my own sip. It was some really good jasmine tea. "Could it be possible that the Angel of Youth be in an adult?"

"I told you before, angels are more attracted to those who have the same affinity as them. What's more is they will most likely attach themselves to someone if they also feel like they need their help. If what you're saying is true, that this already childish girl Popuri has the Angel of Youth inside her, then there must be a reason why." The Angel of Knowledge said to me. I shifted my smile at her, a bit skeptical about her comment.

"Whatever…Abby." I said, feeling bit hesitant to address an angel so informally. "Popuri seems to be a very childish girl to begin with. Why would she need an Angel of Youth to guard her? I mean…your argument of 'ignorance is bliss' is ok for a child. They're supposed to be ignorant. They're children. But this is an adult woman we're talking about. Having her ignorant might cause her trouble or even hurt somebody." I said to them as both. The Goddess and Abby looked at each other.

"Well Jack…that's up to you to figure out." Abby said as I drooped my eyes at her.

"Some knowledgeable angel you are…" I said to her as I saw Abby cross her arms at me.

"Well excuse me! I don't know why Katie does what she does. She's just as a handful when she's with us than when she's helping someone." Abby said to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Katie?"

"She's the Angel of Youth." The Goddess clarified.

"Ask around. It may be possible that the human girl Popuri could be hiding something…" Abby said to me. It wasn't much but at least it gave me a starting position. I looked over at the Harvest Goddess and smiled at her.

"Since we're getting to know each other, what's your name, Goddess?" I asked as the Goddess started to choke on her tea. I Saw Abby smirk as The Goddess tried to stop herself from choking.

"Yes…tell us what your name is." Abby said with a smirk as the Goddess scratched her head nervously.

'Oh would you look at the time? It would seem that you need to wake up now."

"Now that's not far!" I yelled at her. All the Goddess did was smile as she snapped her fingers and instantly, I found myself staring at the wood ceiling of my house. I felt wide awake, looking over at my clock to see what time it was.

"Four in the morning…you got to be kidding me…"

_Harvest 106: Summer, Bikinis, and Angels  
_

"Thank you for looking after these chickens, Jack!" Popuri said happily I watched over the chickens that she brought from her farm to mine. Because of a recent storm, one of her family's chicken coops' roofs collapsed and they're getting it repaired. They decided to temporary relocated those chickens to my coop since I wasn't exactly using it at the moment. It was a win-win for me since I finally have livestock on my farm, and I'll be doing a favor for Popuri, the girl that I believe has an angel. Of course I wasn't the only one that was excited for these chickens.

"Chickens?! Can I play with them?" May asked with stars in her eyes. I narrowed my own eyes at her.

"No. Chickens have talons and if they scratch you, then Barley's going to have my head." I said to her as May pouted.

"That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry May, but I promised your grandfather nothing sharp." I tried to reason with her but Popuri interjected, kneeling down at May.

"Now I know you want to help out, but please listen to Jack. When I was young, I wanted to help out my parents too. I thought that I was old enough to handle it but one day, a chicken ran free from our farm and I chased her down. When I finally caught up to her, she fought back, pecking and scratching at me. I had scars all over my arms and my favorite pink dress got dirty and ripped. It's then I realize that I wasn't old enough to handle that kind of responsibly. But when you're older, I'm sure Jack will allow you to help him with the chickens…right Jack?" She said looking up at me. I was impressed with Popuri. I mean…giving graphic details to a child seems kinda strong on her end, but for the most part she was reasonable. I nodded my head as I looked over at May.

"Once you get big and have and have more experience, I'll let you take care of the chickens, ok May?" I said to her as she smiled at me. It wasn't a happy smile, but a compliant smile. At this point, I'll just take what I can get.

"Ok." She said as she looked over at the crops that still need to be watered. "I'll go water the crops now." She said as she wandered off to get her watering can. Popuri and I watched as May wandered off to the house where her watering can was.

"Good with kids, huh?" I said casually to Popuri who looked over and smile.

"I just seem to understand where May is coming from."

"Is it because you're still a kid?" I said as Popuri huffed.

"How rude. What I mean is I really sympathize with her. She just wants to help out. But because of her age and size, helping out on a farm is just hard for her. She's really limited on what she could do and even though she means well, she doesn't know how dangerous it could be."

"So what you said about being pecked and scratched is true huh?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. I even have the scars to prove it." She said as she showed her forearm to me. There was a very faint but long scratched going diagonally down her forearm, about three inches long. "Doctor gave me a few stitches for it. Rick gave me hell for it as well…" She said as I laughed at the mere mention of her brother.

"Rick is like that, though. But I'm sure he means well."

"I'm sure he does, but he can be a real jerk sometimes. He's always like that…except when he's with Ann or Karen or both." She said as she also sat on the fence near my chicken coop.

"Ann and Karen…those two friends with your brother?" I asked, wanting to divulge more into the townspeople. Some would call it 'gossiping' but I like to call it reconnaissance.

"Yeah. Since they were little, Rick, Ann, and Karen always hung out with each other. I would sometimes go but the things they did, Rick wouldn't allow me to partake in them. Like bug hunting or exploring g Mother Hill."

"Maybe he was protecting you."

"That or he likes Karen or Ann." She said, a sly smile creeping on her face. I found myself getting into the gossip myself.

"So who do you think he likes?" I asked leaning in close and talking to her in a low whisper. She also leaned into close to me, mimicking her voice with mine.

"I don't know…I think its Ann."

"Ann? No way…!"

"They both have orange hair…"

"True, true."

"And they both are the same height…"

"Mhmm…"

"And I heard that they even kissed once!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. Of the corner of my eye, I saw May coming back with her watering can now full of water. I looked at Popuri then back at May as I hopped off the fence. I told May that we should water together since my farm has reached the point where if we did it at different times, we might overlap each other and waterlog a few plants.

"To be continued…" I said to Popuri as I walked over to May who then followed me towards my shed so I can get my own watering can. I looked back briefly where Popuri was sitting. She was watching the chickens cluck and peck at whatever they could find on the ground. Even though she could be childish, she definitely looks like a grown woman. I couldn't prove that she had an angel in her, but maybe a slow approach is the best way to handle this.

* * *

"Summer is almost here Jack!" Ann said to me as I was visiting the Inn at night to grab a few drinks. Several days have passed since Popuri lent me her chickens. With the excess eggs that I got, I delivered them to the Inn who was more than willing to take them off my hands in exchange for cheaper service at the Inn. Ann was specifically delighted since now she could practice making cakes and such. "In a few more days, summer will officially begin and the warm weather will arrive!"

"You seem awfully cheery for someone who's just going to be staying in the Inn and offer ice water to the dying patrons that are coming from the inferno outside." I said to her, taking a small sip of my beer.

"She's more excited about being able to show off that Goddess of a body she has, Jacko." Karen said to me, also taking a sip of her beer.

"I don't have the body of a Goddess!" Ann yelled at her best friend, a faint blush on her face. Karen and I looked at each other as she nodded her head lightly at me. I nodded lightly back at her as with both took another swig at the same time. "You guys!"

It has become sort of a ritual now. Every Saturday, I would head to the Inn where they would be having their happy hour. I would sit at the bar to talk to Ann, the active bartender, and Karen the local alcohol consumer. She says she doesn't have a problem but every time I come here, she's always here with some kind of drink in hand. I would be concerned about her…if she were to do that in the day time.

"I'm just excited because I'm a summer girl, ok? I was born in g the summer. And you know what that means…my birthday bashes!" She said as I looked over at Ann.

"A Birthday bash, huh? Am I invited?" I asked, playfully. Ann smiled at me before wiping the counter a bit.

"Oh Jack…no." She said as Karen laughed at me.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're sweet. And I really would hate to see you change because of the things that happen at my parties." She said, gently slapping my check in a 'there there' gesture. Again, Karen was laughing at me, but now she peeked my curiosity.

"…w-what happens in your parties?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"One beer!" Someone yelled out as Ann looked over and waved her hand, confirming the man's order.

"Coming right up! Give me a sec. Filling an order." She said as she turned around to fill another pint of beer. Karen and I both watched as she walked away from the bar to deliver pint of liquid courage.

"So Karen…what exactly happens in those…"

"Drinking, gossiping, experimenting…things that guys should never see girls do." She said with a wink. What scared me the most is I couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth. "But there should be another reason why you should be looking forward to the summer Jack."

"Oh? What's that?" I said, taking a swig of my beer.

"The swimming festival." She said in a sly way. I wasn't sure what she was trying to get at. So it's a swimming festival. I guess there will be swimming competitions. So what? I looked over at Karen, who was still staring at me, hoping I would understand. I was confused or a second, but then I hit me…and it hit me hard...hard enough choke on my beer.

"Ackk! Ugh…wrong pipe…" I said, trying to cough out whatever beer that got into my lungs. "Are you telling me that-!" I asked Karen but she was already nodding

"That's right Jacko. Girls in swimsuits. Can you picture it? Us girls, in bikinis? Showing off our young, curvy bodies? We wear these everyday clothes, but I'm sure there's a part of you that wanted to see what we were hiding under these sheets of fabric. I mean…we eat healthy here…there's no doubt that we also watch our figure." She said with a suggestive wink. I felt my face turn red.

_Oh Goddess…bikinis huh? Could it be…? Maybe even Elli…_

"Shame that Elli doesn't like to join us. I imaging she's smoking hot underneath those dresses of hers." Karen said as I instantly slammed my head into the bar counter in depression. "…you're so easy to read Jack. It's a good thing Elli loves everyone and is completely oblivious to your feelings." Karen said, taking another swig of her beer.

"You're too cruel, Karen…" I mumbled.

"Cheer up Jacko. If you just get a little bit more net value, I would go out with you!" She said, but that wasn't something supposed to complementary.

"Yeah? And how much am I worth to you?" I asked her as she looked at me from head to toe.

"About a dollar and five cents." She said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at her from her numerical amount of me. "H-Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's your fault. But I'll tell you what. I can raise you to an even two dollars if you buy me a beer." She said, again, acting as if that was a complement.

"You are just a user and abuser!" I yelled at her as she laughed nervously.

"Why Jack, I'm flattered…" She said, jokingly.

* * *

Summer was here and boy did it let itself be known. At first, it felt like a normal, cool morning, but by the time the sun finally raised high into the sky, suddenly I felt every single pour in my body screaming at me for wearing overalls and I wool shirt. I had to adapt. I walked to my closest and took out working shorts, and a lighter shirt. I kept the hat since that'll help me keep the sun out of my eyes. Seasons changes and I'll be damned if I have to wear the same clothes over and over again. May also changed her clothes: from a dark red dress, she was now wearing a light blue sleeveless dress. Even with the scorching heat, May and I as we did as much work as we could before we had to change and get ready for the swimming festival that was being held at noon.

_Goddess…I know that we argue sometimes…pick fights with one another…even fuse different teas together when the other isn't looking…but I want to thank you. I want to thank you for keeping everyone in this town healthy and physically 'fit'._ I thought to myself as I stood at the base of the stairs, looking at all the people that were at the beach, notably the women. Bikinis, one pieces, and bare skin as far as the eyes can see. The guys were healthy too, don't get me wrong, but the ladies had them beat hands down. There was so much eye candy for all that no wonder the swimming festival is the first thing to be held as soon as summer season starts. I felt like I could stand in this spot forever, looking at everyone, but something caught my attention. What as weird was that it was something new that I never seen before. I looked over at the blue shop that was closed all spring long. There was someone inside it now. I casually walked over to see what was going on. To my surprise, someone was cooking in there. Inside was a man with dark skin, a purple bandana on, and a brown shirt and shorts. He looked over at me, smile and walked over to say hi.

"Hello hello. Welcome to my summer shack. I'm Kai. I don't think we've met before." He said to me extending his hand towards me. I graciously took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Good to make you, Kai. I'm Jack." I said as I released his hand looked around. "You know, I haven't been here long, but I thought that his shack was abandoned. Why haven't I seen you around town?" I asked him as he scratched his head.

"Well, you see I only come during the summertime, if you know what I mean." He said as I looked around, catching a glimpse of Ann's blue string bikini and Karen's matching green string bikini.

"I know what you mean…"

"Plus people love to come to the beach and I thought that I could supply them with food and drink so they can have the time of their lives. I just want to spread the love around because these….these are the last thing we have in terms of preserving Mother Nature's natural wonders." He said to me. I could see the passion that was in his eyes. He really loved what he was doing. He must really care about the ocean and the white sand beach. I harbored a new found respect for the man.

"Yeah…I mean. The beach and the ocean are indeed the last but certainly not the least important thing we need to save." I said to him, trying to be poetic. Kai made a face of digest as he looked at me. I returned a look of confusion. "…what?"

"I'm not talking about the beach or the ocean! I'm taking about the babes!" He said as I resisted the urge to let out a sound is disgust. "Those lovely ladies are mother nature's greatest treasures…" He said, a glazed look in his eyes.

_I take that bad…his guy doesn't care about nature. He's a womanizer!_

"Speaking of preserve…welcome!" She said as Popuri came up to the shake. I did my best to not look directly at her red bikini top.

"Hey Kai! Just water for me please." She said as Kai nodded. "Jack. Looking good." She said as she looked up and down my body. There wasn't anything worth noting. I was wearing blue swim trunks and I looked toned due to the physical labor that my job requires. I wouldn't say I'm ripped, but it was definitely obvious that I had muscles.

"Oh stop Popuri. If anything, I should be complementing you. I mean, you look great." I said, trying to find the right words to say without sounding too creepy. Unfortunately, Kai wasn't as subtle as I was.

"One water. And might I say your chest looks exceptional today." He said, smiling widely. Popuri's face turned pink as she slapped Kai across the face with a loud _SMACK_ sound. She turned away with a huff as she walked away from the shack. Kai was rubbing his check and he watched Popuri walk away. "Don't think of it too much Jack. It's just how we greet each other." He said to me.

"Hard to believe…"

"It's true. I've been coming here for years and our greeting would end up leading to a misunderstanding. At least this way, the misunderstanding is on purpose and we cut out the middle man here." Kai said as I looked over at Popuri who was sitting next to Mary under a parasol.

"Would you say you and Popuri are good friends?" I asked.

"I would say so."

"Even though you say those things to her?"

"She always comes back and orders food or talks to me casually."

"She's pretty childish you know."

"But who isn't? At least with her, she embraces the fact that she's childish. If she doesn't, then she'll look naïve.

"Naïve huh?" I said, rubbing my chin. "So what you're saying is that she acts like that because she is just blissfully unaware all the time?" I asked Kai, who shrugged.

"I don't know man. I only have known her during summer. She would tell me her problems and by the time I would see her again, she would have a whole new set of problems. I can't really get to know her in a personal level, but if I had to say…then yeah…I think her childish act may be a part of her just not knowing enough about the world to survive. So she uses her childish charms to admit ignorance and people will sympathize with that rather than yell at her for not knowing at her age. But again, that's all in theory. For all we know, she's very smart…and she just does it for fun or attention." Kai said as I looked over again at Popuri who was engaging Mary in conversation.

_Well…Popuri is talking to the host of the Angel of Knowledge…_ I thought as I looked over around Mary. There, relaxing in her own parasol, which I figured was invisible to everyone as well, as Abby.

"The girl is a mystery…But that's why I like her." Kai said as I looked over at him, wondering if that a something I should have heard. "Don't look at me like that Jack. It's common knowledge that I like all girls." He said to me as I felt a little annoyed by that. He rally was a womanizer.

* * *

"Ready to eat water?" Kai said, rotating his arms as all the gentlemen were lined up, getting ready for the big swim off to the rock a few meters away. I smirked at Kai's comment as I started to stretch my leg.

"Eat water? Don't you mean drink?" I laugh as I was stretched as well. "Don't underestimate me. These muscles aren't just for show you know. I'm a farmer." I said to him, staring him down.

"You guys forget that swimming was part of my life back in the city." Cliff stretching his back.

"Yeah…maybe swimming in garbage." Rick laughed as Cliff pushed Rick over in retaliation.

"Let's just have a good, clean race." Harris said as we all shifted our eyes. True words coming from the only police man in town…and possibly the slowest swimmer here.

"Let's have fun you guys." Jeff said to us as we all started at him in disbelieve. We all knew that he as in fact, the slowest out of them all. Meanwhile, the cheers and yells from everyone else started to fill the air.

"Let's go Jack!"

"You can do it Kai!"

"Let's go Jeff!"

"Cliff! …don't drown!"

"On your marks…!" Mayor Thomas shouted, holing his pop gun high over his head. "Get set…." And with one loud pop that startled both Harris and Jeff, everyone ran into the ocean and did their best to start swimming as fat as they could to the rock in the distance. While my start wasn't good, my form and speed were excellent. I was passing Cliff, Rick, and the Doctor with no problem. As I continue to free-style, there was one obvious opponent I had, Kai. I manage to catch up to him, our strokes now matching each other. We both knew that this race just came down to the both of us. With the sudden urge to win and my adrenaline pumping, I started to speed ahead, only for Kai to match my speed again. I heard the yell and cheers for two of us. I felt myself get more pumped as the cheers got louder and more frantic. The goal was just within reached…

…until heard it.

"Go Jack, go!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I leaned my head over my left shoulder, just to catch a glimpse of someone I thought I wouldn't see. Standing there, right besides Ann, was Elli…

…and Goddess bless her that her white bikini did her so much justice.

…but then I realize I started to sink. My rhythm was broken. My mind tried to fix itself, but suddenly I felt pain in my legs and my vision of the beautiful Elli started to get watery and blue. I was sinking…and I couldn't get myself back to the surface. Bubbles began to come out of my mouth and mouthful of water started fill my lungs. I was panicking …I was drowning! My vision started to blur as the image of the pier and all the people on it cheering for me was slowly getting smaller and smaller.

_Could it be…? My life is now…over?_

* * *

I woke up on the shore, a crowd of people were hovering over me. I coughed, getting the last bit of salty water out of my lungs. The worried faces that were around me soon became happy and relieved. I honestly felt like I was on the verge of death and I was grateful to whomever saved my life.

"Gave us quite the scare there, Aquaman." I heard Kai said to me. "I thought you were trying to touch the rock from under the water, but when you didn't come up, there was something wrong." He said as I tried to get up but I felt a hand keep me down. The hand was soft and light, but had enough force to keep me down.

"Don't move so suddenly. Just rest a bit." Elli said, who was now wearing towel over her body.

"You wouldn't' believe how many people jumped from the pier and into the water when they realize you weren't coming up. You must be one lucky guy." Kai said to me as I saw a few people with fully wet bodies. What made me feel good was that Elli was one of them. I felt something on my lips at that instant. There was no way that I could have been resuscitated without someone giving me CPR. I looked at Elli who, seem to have a faint blush on her cheeks. I reach up and touched my lips, wondering if they were ever this hot.

"Did someone…"I started but everyone know what I was thinking.

"She was amazing. I've never seen it be executed so well." The Doctor said to me I felt my heart leap as the mention of 'her' and how well 'executed' it was. It was too much to think Elli cared for me that much.

"Elli, I-" I started but she shot her hands towards me and shook her head.

"Oh no! It wasn't me. I'm just sad that I wasn't able to get to you in time…" She said, sadden. I was now thoroughly confused.

"If…not you then…" I started as people looked over in the direction of the person who saved my life. I slowly propped myself up and leaned in the direction of the stares. There, standing in the back, with her glasses off her face, was Mary. As soon as we made eye contact, her face turned red instantly and started to run off.

"That girl is the reason why you're alive right now Jack. And she performed CPR as if she developed the technique herself. She's a smart one, that girl." I hard Doug said to me as I starting to think to myself.

_No doubt Abby had a hand in that…I need to thank her…and Mary._

* * *

"JAAAACK…YOU DROWNED." Popuri cried as she hugged me while I was lying in a clinic bed. I was admitted into the clinic just for a safety precaution. My first visitors were Popuri and May.

"Popuri…I can't be alive if I actually drowned." I said to her as that didn't stop the flow of tears. May was also in distress, but unlike Popuri, was keeping her emotions in check. "Sorry for worrying about me, you two."

"It's ok uncle. And don't worry. Popuri and I did a good job taking care of the plants and the chickens."

"We did a good job. Don't you worry. You just sit in that be and get better. And I mean one hundred percent better. I don't want you to move until you feel like your old self again. No moving, you got that!" Popuri yelled at me. Her request was a bit unreasonable, but she probably just concerned about my health.

"Popuri, I'll be fine. I mean, my lungs feel a bit strained but-"

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" She yelled at me. Both May and I looked at her because of her unreasonable response. "I'll go get the Doctor upstairs. He must check you out before that pain gets worse!" Popuri said as she rushed out of the patient room and up the stairs.

"That can't be good for the Doctor…" I muttered as May came towards me at the the edge of my bed.

"Are you going to be ok uncle?"

"Yeah. Just a little water in my lungs. It's no big deal…" I said to her. She was still troubled by me looking so weak. I gently patted her on the head, giving a reassuring smile. "You'll see. I'll be good as new before you know it. Just keep watering the plants and I'll be fine." I said to her as she smile.

"Ok uncle!" She said happily. May then looked out the door to see Popuri stormed down the stairs, passing by the open door, then passing it again to go up to see the Doctor for another 'visit'. "She seems rather upset."

"Seems so. She didn't' want me to do anything until I feel one hundred percent better. I feel like I can do things now…but I wonder what's bothering her." I said aloud.

"I think she's worried about her mommy." May said to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Her mommy?"

"Her mommy is sick."

"What?

"She's been sick for a long time…they say that her daddy went to get medicine but never came back. She would tell me that he'll be back and their family will be together again. And when it does happen, she'll invite me over for ice cream."

_Lillia…is sick? And her father is missing?_

* * *

To Be Continued…

As always, please review and I will see you guys for the exciting conclusion of Popuri's angel next Sunday!


	7. The Angel of Youth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! Final part of Popuri's arc is here! Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see you guys and gals in the next arc!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Oh me, oh my. I rarely get visitors." Lillia said as I entered her home on Poultry Farm. Lillia, as usual, was full of life with a smile that seems to never go away. I did a small bow of respect to her as I occasionally glanced at the pictures on the walls and table ends. There were plenty of pictures of Rick and Popuri…but no real good photos of Lillia and her husband. It did worry me, but that's why I was here afterall. Maybe learning something about Lillia will give me a good base to figure out why Popuri needs her angel with her.

I'm sorry I haven't been seeing you more frequently." I apologized. "I' be been busy with the farm and all…"

"That's ok. I hear my daughter and Barley's granddaughter has been helping you as well. That's nice." She said to me as she offered me a seat. I accepted her hospitality as I sat down, being handled freshly brewed tea. "So Jack, what can a middle age-woman do for you today? If you need chicken-related products then-"

"Oh no. I'm purely here just to socialize. I mean we've been living next door to each other and we haven't exactly sat down and talked to each other. I said to her. Lillia narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're not trying to win me over so you can ask Popuri's hand in marriage, are you?"

"M-M-Marriage? Oh Goddess no, I-" I started but then stopped myself, realizing I was basically insulting her own daughter in front of her face. But she didn't seem offended. In fact, she was laughing…but it was probably because I fell so easily for her trap.

"You really are what she says you are."

"And what is that?"

"An honest, hardworking farmer." She said as she took a seat next to me. She had her own cup of tea that she sipped quietly, letting out a small sigh of relief. "She says that your farm is doing quite well, despite it being a barren wasteland a couple of months ago. My own son tried to fix up the farm but he couldn't grow a single flower. What is you secret?" I averted my eyes, as I sipped my tea nonchalantly.

"Oh you know…water, fertilizer, and the Goddess' blessing…"

"I hear that the Goddess abandoned us because we were too greedy and selfish." Lillia said to me.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, just a rumor I suppose. Sasha likes to think that we're all doomed to move and Manna thinks that a witch is involved. It's all theories we wives have. Nothing else we can do but just gossip the day away." She said with a smile.

"Hard to believe that you're a mom, Lillia. I mean, you look so young." I said, with a bit of hesitance. She picked it up easily.

"Jack, if you're going to put the moves on a girl, you must have more confidence in yourself. One hundred percent or nothing. That's how it goes. But…I do appreciate the complement." Lillia said with a smile. Her smile reminds me so much of Popuri's smile, if not a little toned down. They both smile from the heart, and they will always display the feelings they are currently feeling. When they're happy, they'll be happy, when they're sad, there is no hiding it.

"You know…I haven't seen your husband around. Is he in Mineral Town?" I asked, hopefully breaking enough ice where we can start talking about what I needed to know. Lillia was quiet for a moment, a solemn expression on her face as she took another sip of her tea.

"My husband…is away at the moment." She said to me.

"Oh. Did he go on a trip or…?"

"I guess you can say that." Lillia said as she put her cup down. "He went out of Mineral Town to help find a cure for my sickness."

_Lillia IS sick…_

_Harvest 107: The Angel of Youth_

"Sick? You're sick? I have no idea." I said to her. She looked at me, as if I was lying to her. I did my best to hide the fact I was lying, but it would seem she let me go this time.

"It happened a few years ago. I developed a persistent cough then it turned into faint spells, then it progressed into weakness in my knees and arms…" She said, looking at her own elbows and wrist. "The Doctor tried to diagnose me, but couldn't find a reasonable conclusion for my illness. I received a second option from another doctor inland but she couldn't figure it out either. They say it's a very rare disease that only preventative medicine can help…but there is no cure." Lillia said as I felt myself become depressed from this information. Lillia noticed my sudden mode change and waved her hand in the air, gesturing me not to worry. "P-Please don't be sad for me. It's not like this disease is attacking my heart or my kidneys. This is just causing me some weakness in my daily routine. It's not life threatening…unless I faint into the ocean or off a cliff. Other than my cough and slow movement, I have nothing that is cutting my life in half." She said as I sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear…" I said to her as she smiled at me. I smiled back, but I knew that I had to dive deeper into this topic. "…and your husband?"

"…he's out looking for a cure."

"But you said that there was no cure."

"Exactly."

There was a moment of silence. While she wasn't exactly abandoned, for a man to leave his wife and kids to find an imaginary cure for a disease that's not life-threatening…I couldn't help but feel angry at the man.

"I…hmm…" I said, unsure what to say at this point.

"Yes…it seems silly and irresponsible to leave me and the kids…but all he wanted to do was to see me get better. Our life here on this island is very stable. We are in no financial hardships and the farm work we do is very simple and profitable. He knew that if he left now, we will be fine without him." She said, smiling. "And now with you here, we are in a very good position to keep our farm running. I was worried since we were no longer getting produce from the farm. The Mayor said that if we continue to go without a farm, we may have to move away. If we move…there is no way my husband would come…" She started but I interrupted her by handing her my handkerchief. She wasn't aware herself, but she was starting to tear up. As she saw my handkerchief, she looked dup with me with thankful eyes and wiped away her bead of tears with her own fingers. "It's quite alright Jack. I got it. It's just…when the Mayor said that we might move…I couldn't' help but feel sad. We would move…he would come home…only to find that everyone is gone. I fear that I would never see him again." She said, wiping away more tears.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course. I'm his wife. And these are his children. He wants to see me healthy again…but I just want to see him."

* * *

I walked back to my farm to see that May, Popuri, and to my surprise, Mary were all there having lunch under my grandfather's apple tree. I casually walked over there, hands in my pockets.

"I don't suppose you have lunch for me." I said, smiling at them. They all greeted me and offered whatever they had left. As we sat down, we started talking about random things, mostly about future festivals and beach games. Popuri was particularly excited for the chicken festival and the tomato festival. May was excited for the fireworks festival. As for Mary? Well, she didn't seem to have much of an opinion of which one she likes. She did hint that seeing pyrotechnics peaks her curiosity of how they work. Before we knew it, it was evening. Barley came to pick up came to pick May up and Popuri had to go meet Elli at the clinic. The only people left were Mary and me. There was an awkward silence. Mary did her best to avoid eye contact with me while I was trying my best to get her attention. Abby, her angel, was watching on top of the tree, but not interfering.

Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Mary?"

"Eek!" Mary jumped, her face bright red as we made eye contact and looked away again. "Y-yes Jack?"

"I…" I started, feeling embarrassed. "…I wanted to say thank you. Without you, I probably wouldn't be here right now" I said to her as she kept her vision forward.

"O-Of course. We need you Jack. I mean…I…need…"

"That's true…without me, the town will be in some deep trouble, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" I repeated as we made eye contact again. Another deep blush conquered her face a she turned around to avoid me. I could have sworn it as on purpose, but I felt a rock hit the top of my head. When I looked up I saw the Angle of Knowledge whistling nonchalantly. "But er…thank you, Mary. For saving my life…and all." While saying thanks to Mary was part of my agenda, my conversation with Lillia today made me realize that I need to speak with Abby. I looked up at the angel who was looking down at me. I made a small gesture that I need to see her and she nodded, slowly drifting towards my field.

"I'm going to do a round around my field really quick. I'll be right back." I said to Mary as she nodded. I walked over to my field, over my wood fence to where the angel was watching one of my crops. ""Abby?"

"Yes?"

"May I have a word?"

"About what?"

"About Lillia." I said to her. Abby was curious about what I had to say. She floated down to the ground so we were now standing next to one another.

"It has to do with the angel in Popuri."

"You still don't know that she had an angel in her." She said instantly.

"True, but I think I might be able to prove it soon."

"How?"

"I need info on Lillia." I said to her as she sighed.

"I don't just give out personal information about people. Especially sensitive information. Lillia has her secrets and she keeps them to herself." Abby said to me as I shook my head.

"I was talking to her earlier today. She told me about her illness and about her husband." I said to her. Abby remained silent, as if she was judging how much information I knew compared to what she knew.

"I'm going to repeat myself. I don't give away-"

"I just need to know one thing." I said to her. Abby fell silent as I worded my question in the following way. "Are Popuri and Rick's father…Lillia's husband…still alive?" I kept my eyes locked on the angel as she kept her vision locked on me.

"This information will show that Popuri has an angel in her?" Abby asked as I nodded my head.

"It's a working theory, but if I'm correct, then I will be able to release the angel by the end of the day. If I'm not, then there will be a way I can ease the mind of Lillia and her family. This will at the very least be beneficial to them and if the angel is inside Popuri, then it'll be a plus. But I need to know if Popuri's father is still alive." I said to her as the angel looked at me with skeptical eyes. It showed that she was reluctant to surrender the information, but she sighed as she looked at me square in the eyes.

"That man, husband to Lillia, father to Popuri and Rick, is dead."

* * *

"Popuri. Odd meeting you here." I called out to the pink hair girl that was at the peak of Mother Hill. I made it to the top and looked at the view she was looking at. From the very top, the entire town and the shore of the island was clearly visible. The ocean that surrounded the island stretch all the way to the horizon. It was definitely a sight to see, and even more breath-taking when the sun rises and sets.

"Oh you know…just admiring the view. I like to come here at least once a year to remind myself how great nature is…" She said with a slightly broken smile. I knew the truth, however.

"_Does she do anything ritualistic related to her father?" I asked the angel._

"_In three days, she will hike up Mother Hill and look at the town for approximately one to two hours. She will then go home and serve corn bread and spaghetti to her family. That is the last day she would see her father and what they did that day before he left."_

"I see. I like to come here too…you know, to look at the view." I said to her as I took a seat on a nearby stump. She looked over at me, the look of desire on her face. I knew what she wanted. I scooted over and patted on the extra space I made. "Want to sit down?" She nodded and took her seat next to me. We sat there in silence, just observing to town and watching the sun slowly progress downward. It was still hours away until sunset, and I knew she would go home before that time. But it was my goal before she leaves Mother Hill…

…I will get the angel out of her.

"I wonder if gramps is watching over me." I said aloud. Popuri looked over at me, slightly confused.

"You mean the old man that originally ran the farm?"

"Yeah. He was a good man. A hard worker. I would come here one summer to meet him and he would teach me the basics of farming. He would praise me when I did something good…scold me when I did something wrong…but I knew he means well. I mean, with that knowledge I got from him, look where I am now." I said as she nodded.

"A natural farmer."

"You would think so." I said to her as I sulk slightly. "…but I'm not a real farmer. Truth be told I never really wanted to become a farmer." I said to her as she took it as the world's most shocking news.

"But but but you're so good at it! How can you tell me that you don't see farming in your future?" She said, still in a state of shock. I tried my best to calm her down.

"C-Calm down Popuri! Yes, farming wasn't a career that I thought of in my future. I did learn a few things, but I only been on his farm once. That's all. But seeing the progress I made since I moved to this town…maybe, just maybe…it could be a possibility." I said to her. I wasn't lying. I remember having this conversation with Mary a while ago. At the time, farming was still not a viable option for me in my future. But that was months ago. Things change, people change, and suddenly, farming didn't seem so bad. "I have met some great people. Learn a few life tricks, even partake in fun town festivals. The problem is…" I started, "That despite my epiphany of my desire to farm…I'm on a contract with the Mayor."

"The Mayor?"

"One year…" I said to her. "One year…and then I'm gone."

"YOU CAN'T!" Popuri yelled at me, now turning fully around to face me. Her face was a mixture of angry and sadness. "If you leave then the town will go under!"

"I was hired to help the farm prosper again. So far things are looking well. If this keeps up, then Rick can take over and I can go back-"

"You can leave us!" She said, as if she had the final word.

"But my contract with the Mayor."

"Get a new one!""

"As easy as that may sound, I had other plans for my-"

"Cancel them!"

Now it was getting annoying.

"Popuri…I do appreciate your concern, but I made plans for my future. While I'm regretting my past decisions, I feel like I need to do this for my own future and-" I started but Popuri, again, cut me off.

"What about us? Aren't we in your future? If you leave, will you even stay in contact with us? Contact to me? Will you just forget about us like a bad dream and just run away, doing whatever you want?" As painful as it was to see Popuri break down like this, I knew that I had to be strong with my resolve. I had to keep emphasizing that I was going home.

It was the plan, afterall.

"Popuri…I know you care about me. I care about you too. I care about the whole town. That's why I came back here. A guy, who has only one season's worth of experience, taking over a farm that a town is completely dependent on it for food. I came back because I had to come back. "

"But when you leave, you won't come back!"

"I'll come back to see you guys! I mean, I came back before. And you guys mean the world to me. I may have made plans for the future to do something else, it doesn't mean that I won't come back."

"You won't come back! I just know it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because HE didn't come back yet!" Popuri yelled at me with all her might. Tears were now streaming down her face. She tried her best to wipe them away, but there were just too many.

"You're…talking about your dad." I said to her as she nodded.

"He was supposed to come back. Why isn't he back yet? Mom is still suffering and he promise that he'll come back to cure her but he…he…" Popuri cried. It was a risk…a very big risk…but I had to do it. I reached over to Popuri and pulled her into an embrace. I wasn't trying to use it as a move to win her over…but I wanted to show her that I could be the shoulder she could cry on. I felt her body jolt for a second, but I heard the sound of muffled sobbing after.

"It's ok Popuri…"

"No it's not. He hasn't come back. What if he never comes back…?"

"You have to be strong for him." I consoled her.

"That's what mom said…that's what Rick said…we're being so strong to show that we can be strong without him here but…" Popuri said as she move away from my shoulder to look at me straight in the eyes. "I miss my daddy." She said, her eyes full of tears and mouth trembling in sadness. It was at that moment, I pair of angel wings appeared behind her. It was exactly how I thought the Angel of Youth will act. Now it was my turn to get her out of Popuri.

"Popuri, listen to me." I said as I held her shoulders. "You are a great, strong, very independent girl. You're lively, charismatic, and always living in the moment when others are living in fear. Your dad, wherever he may be, will be so proud of you and the woman that you've become. So take pride in yourself. You are the offspring of a devoted mother and a very determined father. You miss him, but he's moving towards a goal, and he will complete that goal…even if it means his life." I said as she the tears slowly game to a stop. She wiped away the tears in her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks as she smiled weakly at me.

"You say a lot of nice things Jack. But that won't change the fact that my father hasn't come back yet."

"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't' hide the fact that you miss your father. Don't put up the ruse that you're this strong, independent woman who was able to get by without your dad. Say that you miss him, talk to your mom about him because she misses him too. There is only so much you can hide before it all breaks down. Missing your father…it's just a part of you that means you who you are. Your childish persona is cute…but I want to know the real Popuri. The one that doesn't hide what's really bothering her." I said to her smiling. She smiled back at me as the wings on her back started to shine even brighter than before. I had to shield my eyes for a moment, but when I lowered my hands, I saw her. An angel, again in simple garments, but she had short bobbed hair that went down to her chin. Ironically, she was a lot shorter than the Angel of Knowledge and the Harvest Goddess, but I guess that's why they call her the Angel of Youth. I looked at her for a moment before looking at Popuri, hoping that she doesn't turn around to see the angel that's behind her.

"So can you do that for me? Be the adult girl I know your father would be proud of?"

"Of course." She said smiling at me. I saw her close her eyes and collapse against me. I held her shoulders as I gently guided her down on the stump, getting off of it to allow her to fully lay on it. I looked over to where the Angel of Youth was floating and gave a small smile.

"Hello angel."

"Wahh? You can see me? How can you see me, mortal?!" She said as she, somehow, spawned little berries and started throwing them at me. While they weren't real, they definitely felt real to me.

"S-Stop it! What's wrong with you?!"

"Indeed Katie. You must calm yourself. I don't want you harming my messenger now." I heard a familiar voice behind us. We both turned around to see the green haired Goddess walking towards us.

"G-Goddess!" Katie called a she floated over to the Harvest Goddess and began to nuzzle herself against her. Smiling, the Goddess placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

"It's good to see you Katie…" She said as I looked at her then at the sleeping Popuri. "Good work Jack." He simply said as she walked over and gently touched Popuri's forehead with her finger. A small light engulfed her head for a second before it died down. I felt a pain in my stomach as I witnessed this for a second time. I knew the reason why she was doing it…and as much as it pains me, I knew it was necessary. No matter how close I get to these people, the memories that we make together will never last. While I was telling the truth about wanting to stay here a bit longer, I knew it would be this much easier to leave the town since there will be no one in this town that'll remember who I was and how close we use to be. "So tell me Jack. How did you figure little Katie here was in Popuri?" The Goddess asked as I crossed my arms, keeping my eyes on Popuri.

"It was simple…kids are reckless but that doesn't mean they aren't scared. At first I thought I was looking for someone that threw caution in the wind and use youth to make them take on challenges head on. But what I was really looking for was a frighten girl who uses youth to mask her problems. Popuri misses her dad…there is no question about that. But with her responsibilities as an adult, there just isn't a time show that you were sad or you miss someone. We…just have things to do and we have to keep moving on. Popuri always believe that her father will come back…so she kept her childish ideals to herself and make it her own." I said as I looked at Katie.

"W-What?"

"If not Popuri…you would have watched over Lillia…right?" I asked her. Katie looked at the Goddess before looking back at me.

"Y-Yes…" She squeaked as I closed my eyes. I knew that his wasn't over. There was still one more thing that I needed to do before I could feel satisfied with this angel and I knew I would be needed the help of Katie and Abby.

* * *

"Eat up! Eat up! There's plenty to go around!" Popuri happily said as she served her family and me her once a year spaghetti and bread sticks. I was gracious that she allowed me to have dinner with them. The Angel of Youth, thankfully, agreed to stay out of sight until the dinner was done, despite her childish rants. For now, seeing her back to her almost-usual self was a good thing. And what I mean by almost-usual I mean…

"Hands off! No second helpings of bread sticks!" Popuri snapped at her brother, a scene I never saw her do. Rick himself was confused as well.

"Popuri, what's wrong with…?"

"The second helping should go to Jack since he's our guest of honor." She said with a more mature smile that what I've seen her with. I looked over to Lillia who was also smiling at me with e same maturity as Popuri. However, I felt that her smile was a bit more…sketchy.

"Oh my Popuri…playing favorites are we?"

"He's a man, mother. He needs as much energy if he's going to work on the farm. Afterall, we all have a responsibility to uphold. We gotta keep going until the end, right Jack?" She said to me, as she put another loaf of bread on my already sizable plate.

"T-That's right…" I said nervously. There was an awkward silence in the house but soon, it was broken by Rick.

"Stay away from my sister!"

"You're not the boss of him!"

"Oh me, Oh my."

"Goddess what do I do now?" I muttered.

* * *

The next day, with the help of the Angel of Knowledge and Youth, I took the ferry back inland to pick up something. Under the guidance of the two angels, I was able to find the thing I was looking for and manage to sail back to Mineral Town before evening.

"Lillia?" I called out as I entered her home. Lillia was there in the kitchen, already preparing dinner for the kids. In my hands was a wrapped box with a white string holding it together. I didn't say anything to her and she dint' say anything to me. I walked over to her and handed her the box, explaining what the item was. She looked at me with wide eyes as she hesitantly took and carefully unwrapped the box. A hand instantly went to her mouth, trying to stifle the sounds that were coming out of it. However, the tears in her eyes was proof enough of how she was feeling. She opened the tin box, picking up the various letters that were inside, all address to Lillia and the kids, as well as some pictures, dried herbs and flowers, and the wicker doll that was intended to be a good luck charm. I told her where I found it, and where the original owner of the box was laid to rest. She slowly nodded her head, tears in her eyes but now visibly relieved.

"Thank you Jack. You have put this mother's heart to rest."

* * *

"Thank you for rescuing little Katie for me! She's my favorite angel!" The Goddess said, nuzzling the Angel of Youth.

"Yay! I'm free! This is nice place you have here! Can we put a swing set? Or a slide? Maybe a circus!" Katie said as she continued to hug the Goddess.

"So about that thing you call sleep? Yeah…that's been canceled." Abby said to me as I was already slamming my head against the tea table.

* * *

To Be Continued…

As always, please review and I will see you guys for the next angel! See you Sunday!


	8. Runaway Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! I decided to do something different with this arc, as you'll see very soon. Just be prepared that things aren't going to be explained until the next arc since…well…you'll see =P

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Just put it on my tab…" The Doctor said out loud as I heard the front door open.

_Oh no you don't!_ I quickly barged from the backroom to catch the Doctor right before he left but it was too late. He was gone and the only person that was left in the story was my father, Jeff. I felt anger well up in my fast as my lazy, good for nothing father allowed the Doctor, once again, go on credit. "D-Dad! Did you let him go out again without paying?!" I yelled at him. He cowered a bit, unsure who was yelling at him this time. When he saw it was me, he eased up a bit, but not by much.

"Karen, honey. He needs those bandages to treat-"

"I don't care if he's treating the president of the universe! You tell him to pay for his goods or don't sell it to him at all!" I yelled at him, fighting back the urge to completely curse out my own father.

"Jeff." I heard my mother come into the store and look at her husband who looked visibly shaken. "Don't tell me that the Doctor walked out without paying again…" She said as she looked at the door then at me. "And Karen. Good heavens, I could hear you from our own room. Keep your voice down. Do you want the whole town to come here and take advantage of your father?"

"They might as well! The way he's running things we'll be lucky to see the next year!" I yelled at mom. Unlike my dad, mom was a stern fighter like me. She turned her attention to Jeff and sighed. "Jeff. The next time you see the Doctor, I want you to demand the money. It's getting tight this month, so please…"

"Yes dear…" Was that it? That's how this is resolved? Mom scolds him, he apologies, and that's it? No! NO MORE! I stormed back into the backroom, heading towards me rom.

"Karen? Karen what are you doing." I heard my mom say but I ignored her. I grabbed my duffle bag and opened it up, throwing clothes into it. "Karen, what do you think you're doing?" Mom demanded as I turned to her.

"I can't take it anymore. How can you just sit there, scold dad and think everything is fix. He will still get taken advantage of and we'll continue to suffer each month. You do realize the only way we're making buy is because the new farmer is the ONLY one not buying on credit, right?" I yelled at her as she crossed her arms.

"That's not tru-"

"OH YEAH?" I yelled as I stormed back into the main lobby and cut in front of my dad to grab the log book.

"K-Karen. Don't just grab-"

"Monday: Jack – 3000 tomato seeds. Doctor: 2000 bandages, antiseptic. Duke: 1000 Jars. Mayor Thomas: 50000 speakers, wood, and cloth.' And that's just on day…" I said shoving the log book towards my mom to take a look. "Until I know that this family can survive, I'm going away!" I yelled at them as I headed towards the exit.

"Karen! Come back here!"

"Karen, please I-"

"And that's that!" I said to them as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

_Harvest 108: Runaway Angel_

_Goddess…I can't believe dad. Selling on credit…AGAIN! Didn't he learn from last year? We're no longer in the green. We barely had enough produce to keep our shop going. Not to mention that I literally had to sail inland to work part time so that we can make end's meat here._ I thought to myself as I looked towards the ocean. _Inland…maybe I can go there and make a living. No…rent will be too high not to mention that three part time jobs is something that I really don't want to suffer through._ I looked in the other direction towards Ann's place. _Maybe the Inn…no. I went there last time. Doug rated me out and I was taken home almost immediately. I need to show them that I'm serious this time. That I won't return until thing shave change. But who to go to. Most of these people are about as much worth as a pack of gum…_ I thought as I kept on walking. Worst case scenario is I take shelter in the woods. It was then it hit me.

The man that's basically taking care of this town.

Jack.

_Yeah…yeah…that's a good idea. He has a farm. I bet he has plenty of room for me. And not to mention that he probably has an abundance of food._ I said, grinning t myself. "Right! To Jack's farm!" I said heading towards Jack's farm.

* * *

"Jack! I'm here to stay!"

"Come again…?" I pouted at him as I pushed my way through his front door and looked around. His place ain't half bad. The wood décor gave the radiance of a farmer, not to mention to completely stocked kitchen, working TV, and a big, comfy bed. No doubt this place was worth one hundred bucks.

"I told you I'm here to stay." I said to him as I walked over to the bed and sat on it, putting my duffle bag of clothes on the ground. Jack still had the look of confusion on his face so I decided to set him straight. "Look…I ran away from home. I decided to stay with you."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you stay here with me?" Jack said to me. I narrowed my eyes at him then at the bed. I grin mischievously as I walked to his bed, laying on top of it and looked at him. I saw his face turn red with embarrassment.

"Because I'll make you an offer you can't refuse…" I said, crossing my leg and gently biting the bottom of my lip. "You just got to be gentle with me. I've been walking all day and everything is sensitive…"

"Ok you can stop that…" Jack said, lifting his hands in the air and blocking his view of me. I couldn't help but smirk at the man's inexperience with women…not that I had a lot of experience with men.

"Look…tell me what's really going on, or I'm kicking you out." Jack told me. But I didn't want to tell him. It was too embarrassing to let him know I was having 'daddy' issues. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Just know I can't go home tonight. Alright?" I aid to him, trying to strike a deal. Jack rotated his head around his shoulders before giving me the ok to stay here. "Excellent! So where's the wine? Let's celebrate shall we? We're going party the night away, Jacko. You and me!"

"Wrong. I'm going to sleep. You're sleeping on the floor." Jack said to me as he tried to make a move to push me off the bed. I quickly laid down and sprawled completely on it.

"You'll have to remove me by force. And by force I mean touching me in places that shouldn't be touched unless we're married." I said, winking at him. Jack let out a cry of frustration as he paced over to a section of his floor that was clear enough for him to lay down on the ground..

"Can you at least give me my pillow?"

"Catch." I said, tossing him his pillow so it landed square in his face.

"…thanks."

"No problem!"

* * *

"-rning Jack! Time to wake up!" I voice called as I felt my eyes slowly open. There was something soft I was hugging. It was odd…because the last I remember I threw the pillow that was on Jack's bed. As I sat up, I realize that I was no longer in bed. I was on the floor. And the soft thing that was hugging all through the night was Jack. I felt every nerve in my body go numb as I looked down at myself. I felt a little be better, knowing I still had clothes on and my bra and panties were still on as well. But what irked me the most was that I was laying there next to Jack. Did he do something to me while I was sleeping? Did he feel me up? Felt rage start building up as I saw Jack's eyes start to open. He was groggy at first, but when she saw me hovering over him with bed hair, his eyes went white.

"How dare you molest me in my sleep, Jack!" I said, as I start to hit him .

"Stop! Don't hit me!" Jack yelled at me as he slithered out of my range of my punches and looked at me. I covered myself up with my hands, even though I was still wearing my normal summer clothes. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was on the floor the entire time!" He said as I looked at him. As it pained me, I had to believe him.

"What? Are you saying that I volunteer got out of bed and laid right next to you at night? I think I know myself better than that, Jack. I'm no sleepwalker you know." I said to him as he slowly got up.

"Well I don't know what to tell you other than you might want to check what the scene is before you start throwing haymakers. I also got up from the floor, dusting myself off. I looked at the clock to see that it was already six in the morning, even more reason to be grumpy.

"Who in the world would be up at six in the morning…?" I muttered as I saw Jack open the door. There, standing in her blue dress and brown apron was May, Barley's granddaughter. I looked over at the Jack and May with confusion as I did my best to figure out what was going on here.

"I'm ready to work uncle and…!" May started as she looked over Jack's pant leg to see me standing there. We made eye contact: her wondering eyes with my equally exquisite eyes. She looked at Jack then at me before pointing at me. "Are you Uncle Jack's wife?" Like an arrow going through my chest, I reacted in the same way Jack reacted, shocked, scared, and slightly insulted.

"N-No! Karen is here because…we had a sleepover! Right Karen?" Jack said to me, trying to go along with him. I hate liars. Always have, always will. But I knew I had to make an exception in a case like this. How else are we going to explain to a ten year old girl why I as here in the morning.

"Yeah. That's right. A sleepover." I laughed nervously.

"Sleepover…why?" Again, another kneejerk reaction. When were ten-year-olds so curious?

"Because she's going to help me work on the farm, that's why." Jack said as I glared at him. He looked over at me and smiled in a way that made me arc away from him. He wasn't lying. He really was going to make me work on the farm. Dammit that user…! "Karen said that she wanted to see what farm work was like rather than going to the Supermarket. But if she wants to go home, then she can…" Jack said to me as I fully understood what he was telling me.

"Yeah…" I said, still glaring at him. "I want to work on the farm for now, just to see what it's like. Working at the supermarket is fun, but I want to work on the farm for a few days or a week or so…" I quickly added in as I saw Jack react to the 'week' proposal. May, on the other hand, started to smile and cheer.

"Yay! More help! More help! Come on Aunt Karen! Let' me show you how to take care of the flowers! I'm really good at that!" She said as I felt May's hands grab hold of mine an started to pull me out the door.

"I-I'm not your aunt! Er…or his wife…! I…" I said, unsure how to react to being called an 'aunt'. "What about food? I'm starving!' I yelled back at Jack as he waved at the both of us.

"I'll fix up breakfast. Just make sure you listen to May and don't kill my plants." I heard him say to me as I saw the door close behind us. It was just going to be one of those long weeks.

* * *

"Is that true? He really stood up against your grandfather and said that you can help him water his plants?" I asked as I was using Jack's watering can to help water is crops. May was on the other side of the row of crops, watering the flowers.

"Yup! He's a good uncle and I love him a lot!" She said happily. Somehow I didn't feel good hearing her say that kind of thing to a man like Jack. "D-Don't let your grandfather hear you say that…or Harris, ok May?" I said to her as she hung her head low.

"Grandfather says that too…"

"Ladies!" I heard Jack's voice call out as we both looked over. I saw in his arms a single layer crate of eggs in his arms as he approached us. I raised an eyebrow at him, looking at the crate and then looking at Jack. "I need your help."

"You need help in hiding your secret that your part chicken? And that all of those eggs are you freaky half-bred-" I started to insult him but Jack glared at me to keep quiet. "…what do you want?" I asked as May cheered.

"We're going to the Inn today!"

"The Inn?" I asked.

"Every time my chickens produce an abundance of eggs, I always give Doug a crate so he can serve them up and use them. I figured this would be a good time as any to deliver the eggs and get some breakfast." Jack said as I heard my stomach growl at the sound of 'breakfast.'

"Can I get scrambled eggs?" May asked.

"As scrambled as you want them."

"And sunny-side up?"

"As sunny as you like them to be." Jack said smiling. I observed the unique relationship that Jack has with may. You could have sworn that they were father and daughter. What made it odd is that May wanted to help Jack farm…she's not here against her will or trying to repay a debt like I am, but she genuinely here because she wants to be here. If Jack can take care of a child like her, maybe I could trust him a little more. I mean…he's the only person that actually plays for is stuff at the Supermarket.

…urg…the Supermarket…

…just remembering that place is putting a sour taste in my mouth. Plus it doesn't help that I'm already starving over here.

"Let's get going already before my stomach decides to EAT itself, ok?"

* * *

"Jack! May! Great to see you two!" Ann said with her usual hospitality welcome. I did my best to hide behind the broad shoulders of Jack, but I knew it would be a matter of time before Ann would notice my appearance. I slowly looked up to see where I was going and accidentally locked eyes with Ann. Her cerulean eyes matched my emerald eyes as I saw a confused look on her face…which slowly turned mischievous. "Karen…what are you doing here so early in the mooring? And with Jack and May?" She said, trying not to sound too sinister.

"No please…not now Ann…" I begged by best friend since childhood. It was a running gag where Ann and I would constantly tease one another for interacting with guys. I would get harassed by her because of my friendship with Cliff and I would harass her with…well, every guy she has to serve as a waitress. The odds were definitely stacked against her favor…but now I feel like the table shave turned. I saw her eyes looked at me from top of my still messy hair, down to the little dirt patches on my knees and shoes. I saw the grin of hers get even more mischievous as her little mind started to build an even more perverted picture in her head. Knowing Ann for so long, I could only imagine what is going through the circus of her mind. I knew I wasn't going o hear the end of it. There as just no way to talk myself out of it . There was no way this could get any worse.

"Karen slept at Uncle Jack's last night!" May said happily and both Jack and I reacted as if we were both struck by lightning.

"It's not what you think!" Jack quickly interjected.

"She's just telling it how she saw it!" I added.

"I heard Karen say something when I was knocking on the door. Some like …m-mo-molest?" May said, a big confused.

There was a moment of silence between the party members.

_10 minutes of explaining later_

"And that's what happened" I explained to Ann as she just nodded to herself. Breakfast was served but for the firs time in a long time, I wasn't hungry. I had to sort out my priorities and my number one priority right now was to defuse the bomb that was placed before me which took the form of Ann's mind.

"Mhmm…Mhmm…I believe you…" Ann said to me. She didn't believe me…but I knew this was divine retribution for all the times I made fun of her. "But to run away again?" She said in a low whisper to me to make sure that May didn't hear us. "You know you could have come here to cool off your head."

"I mean it this time Ann. This is the final straw. Something needs to be done and this is the only way that thing will change." I said to her as she looked at me unsure about my actions. "Trust me. Once they realize that this isn't some fluke runaway attempt, my mom will yell at dad, dad will shape up, and he'll start being more serious about work."

"Seems kind of half-baked to be honest. I mean…what happens if things doesn't change?" Ann said to mas as I shook my head.

"It will happen. Don't worry about it. On a side note, don't tell Doug or my parents that you saw me. It will ruin everything, alright?" I said to her as I help out my pinky. She hesitated, which I don't blame her. She was going to be lying on my behalf but she ultimately hooked her pinky around my and we shook on it. "Thanks Ann. I knew I could count on you."

"You know you can…but can you count on Jack?" I heard her say as we both looked over at Jack who was trying to get ketchup out of a glass ketchup bottle. We saw him start hitting the bottom with his wrist, only to watch a bottle's worth of ketchup splash on his plate, spraying it over his clothes and part so of his face. May can only clap and laugh at the spectacle.

"He's odd…and I'm still not sure what's going on between him and May, but I feel like I can trust him." I said to her as Ann forked her piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"You know, you were never one to trust people so easily. I thought you said that you hated people who lie. You even said you can always tell when someone's lying to you. Do you honestly believe in Jack when he told you that he wasn't going to tell your parents?" Ann said to me as I looked at Jack who was still wiping away the ketchup splatter off his face.

"He told me that he wouldn't, and I believe him." I said to Ann as I saw her shoulders relaxed a bit as she continue to eat her breakfast.

_I haven't told anyone about this….not even my parents…but I can detect when someone's lying to me. Ever since last year, something strange happened. It didn't look like it affected everyone else but one day when I woke up…I saw them…_ I looked over the heads of Jack, May and Ann to see something that most people would never see no matte how hard they tried. One foot over the top of each person's head…

…a halo was there.

_These halos…people would have made a bigger deal if suddenly everyone's able to see a halo over people's heads. But what's more…whenever a halo turns black…_

"Cliff! Are you going to work?" I heard Ann say as we saw Cliff walk down from the second story to the main room of the Inn.

"Hey everyone. Hey Ann. Yeah, I'm going to work... It'll take me all day again, you know…traveling back and forth between the island and main town." Cliff said to me as Ann nodded, understanding him.

'Well…whatever. Just keep working hard ok? I know rent is a bit much, but hang in there. I'll see what I can do to help lower your rent." Ann said with a smile. Cliff's face got a bit red as she smiled at him.

"T-Thank you Ann. I'll do my best." He said as he walked out the door. I saw it…the halo over his head. It was black…as black as it can ever get. That only means one thing…

…_Cliff is lying._

* * *

To Be Continued…


	9. Confiding Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! Glad to see some positive feedback for the change in POV. While writing this chapter, I realize that it'll be slightly shorter due to the fact that the only person Karen can really talk to is the people she's interacting…unlike Jack who has everyone plus the Goddess and her angels. Well, be rest assured that the last part of this arc will be longer since it'll all come together.

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"All done here. Line 'em up!" I called as I saw May start walking along the line of holes that I made from one end of the field to the other. As she walked by a hole, she fumbled with the bag of flower bulbs in her arms and gently dropped on in. She would continue to move down the line while Jack was right behind her, burying the bulb and watering it. As the two finally made it to where I was standing, I looked at the multiple rows that we've applied this planting tactic and smiled.

_Harvest 109: Confiding Friends_

"Like a well-oiled machine. Good job you guys!" I said as May mimicked by commanding victory pose. Jack on the other hand, was more dirty and exhausted than us.

"I must admit…I definitely got the short end of the stick…" he said, hunched over trying to catch his breath. I saw him finally straighten out as he looked at the various rows of flowers, tomatoes, and corn that we planted and smiled. "But we did do that efficiently." He said as I pumped my fist in the air.

"Told you! My expertise in management would come in handy for your little inefficient farm." I said to him as he looked away. Somehow I felt like that wasn't the first time his farm was called 'inefficient' but then he looked up at me and smiled.

"Who knew you had it in you to do this kind of hard, physical labor Karen."

"Right back at you Jack. Who knew such a scrawny-build boy could even lift up a watering can." I said, returning his own sass at him. He opened his hand and lifted it up as I clasped it, hooking my thump with his in a brotherly hand gesture. "We work well together, comrade." I said in my best Russian accent.

"Indeed fellow comrade." Jack said, also in a fake Russian accent. We were both bad, but it made it that much better. "Let us go now and have a few brewskis to refresh ourselves from our toil and trouble." He said as we felt May's arms grab both of our arms and tried to lift herself up, trying to be par to our hand shake.

"May wants in! May wants a brewski." She said as we lowered her down so her feet touched the ground again..

"One brewski for our little comrade. But only chocolate milk, ok?" I heard Jack say to May as we were walking back to the house.

"Ok!"

"Well it's not like you have anything better in your house to begin with." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him. Jack tried to talk back, but I ignored him as I looked back at all the work that we manage to accomplish this morning. When Jack and I woke up, he told me that today we're harvesting everything and then clearing the land to plant rows of tomatoes and corn for the upcoming tomato festival. The festival itself was canceled due to the shortage but ever since Jack manage to get something growing on this desolate spot of dirt and death, the Mayor decided to change the festival a bit to accommodate the lack of tomatoes. Not needed much like we did last year, but still requiring a lot, Jack said that if we start growing now, we can get a huge harvest for the festival. What amazed me was how willing he was to do this. There was no profit to be made by Jack in this event since most of the produce that goes to this town is from Jack himself so really, every tomato thrown is money wasted. Yes…Jack never through it about it that way, or he did…but he just didn't care. Money wasn't something that was in a huge command in his life…and that was reflected in this tomato effort. While he did plant corn was a backup strategy, never have I seen him skip out on anything he might need or opt out for a cheaper option. He's honorable in that regard…and he's an honorable man overall. I looked up at the halo that was over his head and smile, knowing that in the three weeks that I've been working here, he has not betrayed my trust or give me any reason to doubt him or his decisions. He's been supportive, even to the point where he was told my parents that he doesn't know my location. Sure…he was lying in my behalf…but never did he once lie to me about anything.

Because if he did, I would know immediately.

"So Jack, going to Ann's birthday party?" I asked as Jack poured out three glasses of chocolate milk for us. He closed the fridge and took a swig of it before looking over at me.

"Contemplating it." He said as he looked at me.

"Why? You should go out and have fun!" I said to him as I took my own glass but held my first sip.

"I would, but who will keep you company?" He said to me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can take care of myself. Just because I'm 'on the run' doesn't mean I don' know how to have a good time." I said to him as I took my firs sip. Goddess that was just the thing I needed after digging so many holes into the ground. I felt my body relax as it sunk in the seat I was in. I looked over at May, who already gulped down her glass and was wavering back and forth in her seat to a point where she finally hung her head and passed out. I placed my glass down as I walked over and picked her up. I carefully walked over to Jack's bed and place her down, moving a few stray strands of black hair away from her face. I felt Jack's hand rest on my shoulder as I turned over to look at him then back at May.

"She tuckered herself out, the little one." I said softly.

"She's really cute, isn't she?"

"You perv."

"Only when you're around." He said a he patted my shoulder before walking away. Admittedly, our first encounter here wasn't the greatest. But now…it really feels like we're living together in a stable ecosystem. Granted there is still one bed and the make-shift bed Jack made for himself was, to put it gently, hard as a rock…we were able to make it work. Though there were those few occasions where, for some unexplained reason, I found myself in Jack's bed. I've yet to figure that out….

"I think I'll just say here and keep you company." Jack said to me as I placed a hand on my hip and tilted my head.

'Bull. You're going. Mostly because the saying goes 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'" I said to him as he finished his glass of chocolate milk.

"But what will you do? You can't go into town now that people are looking for you. And you can't go to party because of 'see note number 1'." Jack said, trying to be cute with his words. I gently shook my head as I took one big swig out of my glass and whipped my mouth clean.

"Ahh! Don't you worry about that Jack! Just go and have fun. Send my regards to Ann when you're there too. I'll probably go for a hike or maybe take a stroll along the beach." I said to him as I saw him get worried. "…It's about Kai isn't it?"

"Do I need to say it?" Jack said as I saw him sit down. I walked over and took a seat across from him. I reached over and clasp my hands with his as I looked at him square in the eyes.

"Jack…you have problems…" I said to him in a sympathetic voice.

"You're a problem." He said to me rather loudly but I 'shh' him quiet as my head bobbed towards the sleeping May. "It's just…I don't like that guy." He said to me as I knew what was really going on here. Even if he won't admit it out loud, I knew Jack had a 'thing ' for the local nurse Elli. I mean…it was painfully obvious. One day, he came back from the beach looking like the Goddess herself picked up him dragged him through the sand and told him that his parents never loved him. I can probably imagine that he just saw Kai and Elli talking to each other. Through the eyes of someone who's been smitten, a simple conversation can seem like marriage preparations. I respected Jack enough not to use 'Elli's' name in vein…but if I really wanted something out of him I'll occasionally use it here and there…

"I'll tell you what Jacko. I'll stay away from Kai if you go to the party. Just go." I said to him as he still wasn't convinced. "…Elli will be there." I said as his head perked up.

"You know, maybe that party won't be so bad. Maybe I'll even have a drink while I'm there." He said, trying to hide the smile I had on.

"Yeah…have a drink. Go wild. Have the time of your life…" I said snickering. The truth was I knew Elli couldn't make it. She said that she was going to be busy at the clinic since the Doctor took the week off…at least according to Jack he was. It's amazing how he never tried to do anything with this tid-bit of information. I mean….th girl you like in a lone clinic with her boss not there? Who wouldn't take advantage of that? But I guess that's what makes Jack, well, Jack. "Just don't do anything stupid while you're there Casanova."

* * *

The sun already set and I was walking alone on the beach away from the normal town entrance to the beach. I walked along the cold shore, the waves lightly lapping at my feet and my toes slowly sinking in the grains of sand. I really did wish that I was out here with someone…maybe even with that hardhead Rick. But I knew I had to do wander alone tonight. I remember spending my night as the Inn when they start to serve alcohol. I knew my limit and I abide to it every single time unless it was a special event…like New Year's. I'm not an alcoholic or anything…but boy what I would give to be in good company again to have one cold beer or an elegant glass of wine with a friend.

"This is so dumb…" I muttered as rubbed my eyes, feeling myself threatening to cry.

_I'm not lonely…stop thinking thatt o yourself Karen. You must stay strong! Mom and Dad are worried, yes, but I'm worried about them! We almost went bankrupt over the stupid stuff dad was doing. I'm doing this for them, afterall! If they don't' shape up then we'll be force to move and I won't be able to see my friends again…_

…_I won't' be able to see him again…._

_Just stay with my convictions. Until I see my dad with the same gold halo over his head like Jack's, then I won't go. I'm willing to wait for a long time…besides, Jack understands me. He's sweet, caring, accommodating. He rolls with the punches and laughs at my jokes…he' a great guy. If there was someone I had to run away to, I'm really glad it was him._ I thought to myself. Maybe it was the cold water or the roughness of the sand, but I felt something on my face. I reached up and touched my cheeks

They…they were warm.

What did this mean? Why was I feeling like this? I looked around to see if there was someone around that was watching me. But I was alone on the beach, not a single soul to be seen. It was then, a thought occurred.

_No…no this can't be…no…_ I thought to myself, laughing a bit. But then I found myself thinking about him more and more. And the more I thought about him, the hotter my face go.

_No…this can't be-. There's just no way that-. I mean it can't be possible that I'm-_

"Thinking about a guy, huh Karen? I heard someone call to me. There, closing up his shack, was Kai. Without me realizing it, I managed to walk from my secret entrance to the beach all the way to the pier. I looked back and saw the faint footsteps wash away with the shore. "Yes, you did walk that far." He said as I looked at him and looked away. "Don't be like that! If you do that, I will have to assume that I'm the guy you're thinking about."

"In your drams maybe!" I yelled at him as he scratched his head.

"Well, either way. With the pace of your stride, you would have clearly ran right into the pier if I didn't stop you." He said to me as I looked forward to see a huge wooden support beam in my path. As much as I hated it, he was right.

"Thanks…I guess…" I said to him as I saw him outside his shack with the 'store: closed' sign hanging on the front. "What are you doing out here? Your store should have closed a lot time ago." I said him as he stretched his arms a bit.

"Finish counting inventory you know. I saw you coming from the opposite side of the beach and I waited here, seeing how much mindless walking you can do. Hey, did you know your parents are-"

"You tell them where I am and that little shop you own will go up in flames, got it?" I threatened Kai. He happily oblige to my request.

'G-Got it." He said, smiling nervously. "So why are you running away from home? Family fallout?"

"I guess you can say that. Dad isn't careful with money…" I sait him as I heard Kai laugh.

"Tell me about it, I bought a few pounds of meat from that guy and I told him to put it on my tab. Do you know how much is on that tab now?" Kai laughed as I reach over and playfully started to choke Kai.

"Dammit Kai you're part of the problem…!" I said as I lightly shook him.

"Forgive me…!" Kai choked. I released him and he panted, trying to catch his breath even though I didn't suffocate him at all." I mean your dad tried to get money out of me but I had to tell him because of stock reasons, I had to spend everything on this last purchase. I was going to play him back, I swear to you." Kai said to me as I looked up at Kai's halo. As expected, black.

"You liar. Even if you did make huge profits, you probably still pay on credit just because you can. And the worst part is that you only come during the summer so that tab will remain open for nine whole months!"

"E-Even if that is true, I swear to you I'll pay him back! He's a good man, and you should just go home already and-OOF!" Kai exhaled as I gave him a shove that wouldn't soon forget. I put all of my anger and frustration in that shove ant it completely knocked him over and caused him to roll from his back, over his head and onto his stomach. I felt the rage in my body as I could have sworn that my blood was now boiling. I saw Kai grab his purple bandana off the beach and tried to cover his already messy hair again. "What's with you?"

"Who do you think you are trying to get between me and my problems, huh?"

"Who am I? I'm only the person that ever listens to you during the summer nights! I'm the one that you were able to talk to and respected you when you went on your drinking binges at night! I thought I was one of your closest friends during summer, even closer than Ann!" Kai yelled at me. I knew Ann would always be there to listen to me, but she can never partake in the drinking since she's 'working'. Whenever Kai was here, he would be that guy that would listen to me whenever I had doubts. Summer was always the best time to drink…mostly because I had someone I could talk to. "I was the one that listen to your problems. So imagine my surprise when I heard you ran away and neither Ann nor I knew where you went! Only from Jack did I learn that you were staying with him!" He yelled at me as I felt a jolt shoot through my body.

"W-What did you say?"

"Oh, now you want to talk? Let's talk. You and Jack. Don't think we don't all know. You've been staying with me the entire time and you didn't even tell me or Ann. I thought we were friends Karen!"

"Shut up for a minute and answer me this! How did you know I was staying with Jack? Who told you?" I yelled at him, louder than I ever found myself ever yelling. I did my best to make sure my presence wasn't known in Mineral Town and on the farm. With no one really coming to farm other than May, I was safe from getting spotted. Somehow, Kai found out, but he must have been told that either through the grapevine or from someone else…but who…who told him?

"I heard it from your mom…" He said to me, almost in a way to spite me. My eyes widen as I felt a flash of heat roll through my body. There was no way that was true…that's impossible!

"My mom…?"

"That's right. I was talking to her, asking her if she was worried about her daughter's whereabouts. Do you know what she told me?" Kai asked me. I couldn't move. I couldn't react. My body was frozen still, unsure if I really wanted to hear the answer or how my mother's response to me running away. Slowly, Kai's mouth opened. "She'll be ok. Jack is looking after her."

_No…_

"They knew the whole time Karen."

_No…no…_

"Your little rebellious act was nothing more than letting you go with an invisible leash attached. They knew you were there and they are not concerned about your safety. They know you'll come back so there is no reason for them to do anything." He said to me as I felt my vision start to blur. I quickly reached out to grab the nearest thing to support myself as I tried to refocus on the ground.

_Someone…someone ratted me out? Was it possible? But who knows? Who would betray me…?_ I thought as I looked up at Kai. "Are you telling the truth?" I simply asked him as I saw him try to catch me before I felt to the ground but I was able to catch myself. Kai just looked at me square in the eyes and nodded his head. I looked up to see his halo. The black, untrustworthy color soon changed…

…into the truthful golden glow.

* * *

To Be Continued…

See you next Sunday!


	10. The Angel of Virtue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! This is the end of Karen's arc meaning that next Sunday, a new girl and a new angel will be revealed! Excited?

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Days have passed since I ran away from home…if I can even call it that. It ticked me off that my parents saw through my plan…but what ticked me off the most was that someone I trusted to keep this secret ratted me out. I don't know what's worse….to believe either Ann, my best friend since childhood told my parts, or Jack, the man that I've been sharing this 'secret' with for almost a month and a half. I can see it now…my parents just laughing up a storm as they tell all the townspeople about how they think I'm just going through a phase or how I'm being all cute by being rebellious. I don't want to believe it was Jack but…

_Harvest 110: The Angel of Virtue_

"K-Karen! That hole is already deep enough!" I heard Jack yell at me as he walked over and observed the hole that I was mindlessly digging while I was lost in my own thoughts.

"You ok Karen? You've been out of it since Ann's birthday." He said to me. The trustworthy look in his eyes, his genuine concerned, the truthful golden halo that was shining on the top of his head. Could it be that he was lying to me? But…his halo…it didn't make sense!

"Sorry I…" I started as I continued to look at the halo over his head. I just had to confront him head-on. Maybe by hearing it, I will believe it more. "Say Jack…I know this is a dumb question but…you didn't tell my parents I was here, right?" I asked him as he looked at me. His body language wasn't giving me any hints of him lying. He just shook his head with some worry on his face.

"No. Why? Do they know you're here or something?" He asked me. I looked up at his halo again. It was still golden yellow, as I knew it would be. Does that mean that Ann was the one that ratted me out? I shook my head t Jack, wanting him to dismiss the thought as I looked down the field at the future work I needed to do.

"N-No. It was just a stupid question. Don't worry about it, ok?" I said to him as I carried the hoe on my shoulder and started to walk down the field. I heard Jack's footsteps behind me as he hurried to my side.

"If you're worried about that, I can go over there and talk to them. You know…fish to see if they have a clue."

"I said its fine. Just drop it ok?" I said to him, admittedly, with some hostility in my voice. I saw Jack back away a bit, his hands slightly raised in defense. "S-Sorry. I'm just a little cranky and paranoid at the moment." I said to him as I brought the hoe high above my head and swung it down, creating a nice gash into the earth below.

_I…I trust Jack. _I thought to myself_ He's the one that's been keeping me here and taking care of me during this rebellious…no…this pointless phase in my life. Goddess….why did it end up this way. Should I just go home? They know already so why should I continue this meaningless crusade?_ I was conflicted, I wasn't sure what to do. All I knew is that when work was done today, I had to confront a 'friend' of mine.

* * *

"La la la…good afternoon birds. How are you today?" Ann's voice call out to the trees. She was looking up at a particular set of birds that were perched on a high tree branch. I knew she would be here at Mother Hill at this time…during the transition between lunch and dinner schedule, she had time for herself to stretch and mingle around town. Instead of doing that, she would come to Mother Hill to recharge her batteries, as she would say. I looked around to make sure that no one was there before I slowly approached.

"Ann." I said in a low voice so that I wouldn't scare away the birds.

"Karen? Oh Karen!" She said excitedly enough to scare away the birds. "Oops…Karen! It's good to see you! How's my rebellious girl doing? Shame you couldn't come to my party, it was a lively one you know." She said as she smiled widely at me. This is the smile I've come to recognize and accept…there's no way that Ann would betray me…right? "You should have seen it, we have so much to talk about!"

"Y-yeah we do…" I said a bit nervous. I knew my nervous act would cause worry in Ann. Her happy-go-lucky attitude soon died down and she now looked at me with some level of concern. I knew that I had to be direct with this. If, somehow, she was the one that told my parents….then I wanted to interact with her less….in fear that I might say something that I'll regret later in life.

'Ann you…" I hesitated. Was I really going to throw away years of friendship over one small squabble? But to know that what I'm doing is for naught… "…you didn't tell my parents that I was staying with Jack…right?" I said to her. Her eyes widen and then relaxed as she looked at me, now very concerned.

"N-No. I would never do that to you. This means the world to you, right? To get you parents to shape up. I even lied on your behalf, saying that you moved to the city…" She said to me. It was the moment of truth. I slightly looked up to look at Ann's halo. Never, in my years of knowing Ann, have I ever been concern to see if Ann's been lying to me. I never dared to think it would happen. Even when I obtained this weird ability, I always knew that Ann's halo will forever be gold to me…

…and I was right.

Hovering above Ann's head was he halo, as gold and bright as I've always seen it. It was breath of fresh air for me…but at the same time, it was very concerning. The two people that knew of my location, apart from May, were the only ones that knew. Both of them passed my honesty ability...they were both cleared. This only brought more pain and more misery than what I hoped. I felt a headache coming on. I gripped my head, slowly making small circle around my temples to ease the pain.

"Are you ok Karen?" Ann said, reaching out for me.

"Yeah…just a little headache is all. Maybe from all that farming…" I said to her, hopefully trying not to worry her so much. Bu knowing her, she'll worry about it…even if it's a small paper cut.

"Look, if someone told your parents about your location, I will physically see to it that I find out who ratted you out. I will make it my life's mission to find out!" Ann said, pounding her chest in a macho way. I could only laugh at the strange gesture. What was scary was that she would probably do it. She was a loyal friend…she's has shown me that. But Jack…he's also been a loyal friend. I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe I was spotted somehow? Maybe I was simply careless somewhere and somehow, mom or dad manage to catch a glimpse of me and saw me working on Jack's farm? It was the only option that was left to be honest…and truthfully, it was the only option that was left. If my parents know I'm here…then the parameters of the runaway now changes. I'm not going home until they decide they need to change.

"Say Karen? What are you going to do for the Fireworks Festival…?"

"…Dammit. Didn't think about that…." I said to her. "Being a runaway sucks…I can't do anything fun anymore…"

"But your cause is just, right? Keep it up and you'll succeed. Trust me. We'll make up for it next year by making it twice as big!" Ann said with a smile. Even though I didn't figure out who was the one that told my parents, I can rest assured that the two people I trusted weren't the ones that did it. I could rest easy knowing that it may have been a random factor that I wasn't in control of There was nothing more I can do now but wait until they show up on the farm an tell me to go home…because I won't be going home willingly.

* * *

It was the night of the fireworks festival, a night were people would congregate at the beach and the Mayor will light whatever 'legal' fireworks he could get his hands on and shoot them into the night sky for the villagers to see. It was an ideal night for dates as well but this year, it would seem I'll be going stag for the first in a long time.

"Farming sucks…" I told Jack as we were working side by side, digging new holes in the ground to get ready for the next season of crops.

"You get used to it."

"I've been here for almost two months. This still sucks." I said to him, laughing a bit. I felt comfortable around him now. A man that I thought I couldn't trust…suddenly a comrade in arms. Yes, the work sucked. Yes, I couldn't go out and meet my friend in public…but if this is what is needed to be done, then bring it on.

"It's not all bad. I mean, you're now strong enough to take down any guy with brute force." Jack said to me as I laughed.

"So are you calling me a brute?" I said, turning to look at him, hands on my hips trying to look as thuggish as I can.

"I'm sorry…I thought that's what was implied. Allow me to make it clear. Yes, you are a brute." He said as I dropped my hoe to tackle him down. He dropped his tool as he caught me but we both fell onto the dirt field.

"Take that back…!" I said, trying my best to pin him down. But he's been working way more in the field that I have and I could feel my arms buckling to his strength.

"M-Make me…!"

Life was simple like this. No worries about life taking an excepted turn, no surprise, no worries. Just got hard work and it will reward you in kind with a nice stable life. That's what I learn while working Jack's farm. What I also learned was that Jack wasn't such a bad guy afterall. He's a caring man, always trying to help out who needs it. After working with him for this long, I can now finally see that he really did mean to help out the town. Maybe…just maybe…he was doing it to save everyone for an unimaginable fate. I felt close to him…a sense of comradely. I would gladly take his order and he will respectively listen to mine. I was happy…a lot happier than when I was at the supermarket.

"So you going to the festival?" I heard Jack call out to me.

"I might go stag…"

""You can't appear at the beach. That'll just cause a commotion." He reminded me.

"I know. I'm going to watch it on Mother Hill."

"Alone?"

"What other choice do I have?" I asked Jack, a little bit annoyed by his constant questions. But that was like him…he just needs to know everything. I respected his curiosity, but there was only so much I wanted to tell him. We were care friends, sure, but I still couldn't help but remember that somehow, my trust was broken. "So tell me stud…you going out with a girl or…?"

"I'm going stag."

"Aw…you're no fun. What about Mary?"

"And what about Popuri? And May? I think it's better this way, honestly." He said as a mischievous smile spread cross my face.

"A harem huh? Well, to let you know you won't capture me." I said as I saw him throw a glove at me. We were a decent distance away but that glove got really close. Of course I wasn't too sure how accurate my own statement was…I have yet to resolve my personal feelings for him…

"Just…be careful, will you? They're killing the power around town so that everyone can see the fireworks clearly. It'll get dark. Like…really dark." He said to me as I winked at him.

"Don't worry. Karen's a big girl now." I laughed as I went into the house.

* * *

_Boy its dark...Jack wasn't kidding around. The mayor literally cut all power everywhere. There is no light other than the moon right now._ I thought to myself as I looked around. Instead of heading towards Mother Hill, I found myself walking down the cobblestone path towards the beach, hoping I could be like a ninja and watch the fireworks with everyone else. It was risky…but I really did miss the company of everyone in the village. I quietly walked down the stone steps that lead to the beach and tip-toed over the sand to prevent my steps from being heard. I pat myself on the back for my timing as I heard the Mayor announce that the fireworks were just about to begin. I hid behind the rack of boats that were pulled to the back the beach, there I would have a good sight of the fireworks without exposing myself. As I looked at the crowd getting excited for the fireworks, one group caught my attention. Jack was standing there, talking to my parents.

_What the…_

I crept around the boats and around the lifeguard house to get closer to them. I got as close to them as possible just so I can be within earshot.

"How is she doing…?" I heard my mother said out loud.

"She's doing fine Sasha. In fact, I think she may be enjoying farming…" I heard Jack said to my mom and dad. I felt my heart sink to the bottom my stomach as I heard them talk. Jack and my parents….they were talking about me. What's worse…Jack was keeping them updating about my status.

It was Jack…

….betrayed by the man I thought I could trust! My friend…my comrade!

"Maybe it would be nice if she takes up farming…it'll be simpler than running a supermarket." I heard my dad say as I felt my eyes water.

_So it's true! None of them miss me! None of them do!_ I turned around to quickly escape, but my foot got caught on driftwood, causing me to fall over and kick the driftwood against a metal trash can. It made a loud echoing sound as Jack and my parent turned around, seeing me in plain view.

"K-Karen?" Jack said.

"Karen!"

"S-Stay away from me! I-I-HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" I yelled at them as I ran for Mother Hill. I heard a set of footstep follow me but that only made me run harder away. Soon the footsteps lessen…it lessen and lessen to the point where I could only hear mine and one other. I knew who was behind me, I just knew it had to be him.

"You betrayed me!" I yelled, turning to face him. Jack suddenly stopped, his hands raised in defense.

"Karen, please-"

"How can you do that to me?! All this time?" I yelled at him as I felt tears coming down my cheek. Looked over his head, expecting to see the black brooding halo. To my surprise and much to my horror, it was still yellow. How could it be? There was just no way! I got fed up. I turned back around to continue to run. It was then I felt a tug on my arm. Jack managed to catch me right when I was about to sprint away. I pulled as hard as I could to break free but he had a good grip on me. If I were to confront him, it was going to happen now. "So what was all this? One big game? One big stupid game to all of you? Huh? You would support me for my cause and tell me that what I'm doing is right only to go back to my parents so you can laugh at what I'm doing? Is that it?"

"That's not it! Listen!"

"No! I'm done listening to your lies and your slander. I can't believe that I trusted you! I knew there was a reason you were doing all of this! You're just like everyone else! Driven by greed! You can't be trusted." I yelled at him. It annoyed me…his halo was still yellow. Why? Why was it as yellow as it was it was now? What do it mean? What does this stupid halo mean!

"Your parents came to me after they saw your duffle bag in my home. They knew you were there. I even lied for you but when they pointed it out, I knew it was over. But I saw how passionate you were about your cause so I struck a deal with them."

"Yeah? What's the deal? Free seeds for life maybe? A new house? Some god damn bread?"

"The deal was I keep you until they figure out their priorities." Jack said to me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You lie."

"When they found out you were here, I told them what was bothering you. I talked to them about Jeff's problem with credit and why you were so upset by it. They understood and said they were trying their best to regulate it, despite being a long progress. I told them that until they have a handle on it, I will be watching over you." Jack said, staring at me. "That's the truth…"

"No…my parents will never agree-"

"They wanted updates on how their daughter was going. I met with them every day to tell them exactly how you were doing." He said as he took a deep breath. "They're worried about you, you know. They were trying to change. Your dad so concerned that he would never see his daughter again that he yelled at two people for money. He didn't take no for an answer either. It was your mom who had to apology for his actions" Jack said to me as I felt my chest start to hurt. "All he wanted was his daughter to respect him again and to come home." Jack said as I felt tears fall from my face. "…I told him that you still respect him and she'll come home in time."

"Yeah? And how do you know I still respect my dad?"

"Because never, in our two months of constant conversation, have you ever reference Jeff other than 'dad'."

* * *

The fireworks came to a finish and I sat there with Jack on a tree stump on his field. We manage to make it back in time, despite the pitch black darkness that loomed the town. I still felt sad, my lungs in pain form all the crying and yelling. But I felt better. Jack kept his eyes on the sky as the stars slowly began to shine through firework smoke that lingered.

"Jack…I think I'll head back home tomorrow…"

"Yeah?"

"…yeah." I said as I heard Jack take deep breath. It hurt, but I'm glad that he didn't ask me any questions about it. I really don't think I could give him a proper answer. I just knew that with this information, I could go home and talk to them. Maybe this was a good idea. Maybe I just needed to spend the summer on a farm and think things over.

"Well, it'll be lonely without you. You were the only worker I had that was able to keep up with me and my work schedule."

"Well…if work around the supermarket becomes slow, I'll be sure to pass by and give you a hand…if you need it." I said, trying not to sound like I wanted to come back. I was going to miss this old farm. A lot of my blood, sweat, and tears went into it…especially the last two. But it was time to go home, and forgive my mom and dad and pray they'll forgive me. Hopefully I won't receive that bad of a verbal scolding…

…but there was still a few things I had to do before I left.

"Jack…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Kiss me." I said to him, turned my head to look at him. I saw Jack turn his head to me as our eyes met.

"No way…"

"Come on…I'm leaving. It's a good-bye kiss."

"No way."

"How about a good-night cuddle?"

"Like hell I'll agree to that." Jack said as he go up. I wasn't heartbroken though. It may not be love…but I do respect Jack. But other than coming into terms with those feelings, I was working on a theory, and I think I found the proof I need. "It's a girl…isn't it?" I said to Jack as he stopped to look at me. I swiveled on the stump to look at him, my legs crossed as I leaned over, resting my head on my hands.

"What girl?"

"Why you're doing this. All of this. The farm work, helping the town, going so far as to get in the middle of personal problems with people that you don't even know or have a history of knowing. You're doing this to impress a girl, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was then, for the first time I've gotten to know Jack, that I saw his halo turn black on me. I wasn't offended. If anything, I was happy. Jack was human afterall. The man that I admired all through summer had his faults. He was able to lie…and while I shouldn't be praising him for lying to me, I knew I got the truth out of it. Besides…it wasn't a secret who he was doing it for.

"Hey Jack…I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." I said to him.

"Promise. Now what is it?"

"Pinky swear!" I said extending my pinky at him. He instantly grab held of my pinky with his and shook.

"There, now what is it?" I said as I smirked at him.

"My my aren't we a little anxious to know about my secret. For all you know I would just tell you how to make my award-winning marmalade." I said to him, sticking my tongue out.

"False. You're a terrible cook." He said to me bluntly.

"The least you can do is sugar-coat it…" I said to him, acting offended.

"So what is this secret…?" Jack asked as he walked back to me and sat down on the stump. I was on. I thought that it was cute that he was so anxious to know what this as. While I was at the level where I could trust him with this sensitive pieces of information, I was hesitant…because not even Ann knew about this. I closed my eyes, trying to collect myself. "…you promise not to tell anymore?"

"Promise."

"Not a soul…" I said, opening one eye to look at him. The seriousness of his face was evidence enough that he was going to hold this secret to the grave.

"Not a soul." He repeated. I felt my body feel more relaxed as I rotated my shoulders. What I was about to tell him, I knew he wouldn't get it the first time. So I did my best to make myself comfortable so I can probably explain to him what it was.

"Ok Jack…I…" I started, unsure how to phrase the next part to my sentence. "…have a super power."

"…you can fly?" He playfully said as I shoved him a bit.

"No you idiot. I'm…able to see things. Like-"

"Ghost?"

"Will you let me finish?" I said, a bit annoyed. Jack raise his hand sin defense and lowly lowered them as I recollected my thoughts again. Even though I don't know everything about my power, I was willing to share what I knew about it. "You may not believe this but hovering each person's head is an angelic halo. Only I can see it though. They normally glow yellow but when someone lies to me…they turn black. Essentially…I'm a walking human lie detector." I said to him, preparing for the barrage of questions to either explain more or to somehow verify my claim. Instead, I saw Jack looking up at the starry summer sky, a thinking facing was be displayed.

"Hmm…I guess that would make some sense…I suppose." He said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I always wondered why you kept asking me questions or why you kept asking about your parents and such. I just thought you were just naturally curious. In reality, you're just making sure you're not being lied to." He said to me. I was now the one that was confused. It was as if he understood my power. But there was no way that could be. Only I can see the halos…right?

"Jack…are you implying that you knew that I had this power?"

"Well…no…" He defended. "But there is no doubt that there was something special within you." He said as he looked at me straight in the eyes. I felt myself blush and turned away from him.

"S-saying that a girl is special is cheating you know! You're going to break a lot of girl's hearts one day!" I warned him as I saw Jack roll his eyes at me.

"You don't know the half of it…" He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Again, we both sat there on the tree stump. The fireworks were clearly over and the ambient noises of nature now filled the air as the stars above shine brightly as the firework smoke slowly dissipated. I looked over at Jack and he looked over at me. Our eyes met. And soon, I found myself being pulled in by him. I saw him swallow hard as I saw that he, too, was slowly drifting towards me. I knew it was coming…

…our first kiss…

"Don't tell anyone…ok?"

"I promise that no one will know about this…" He whispered to me. I quickly glanced up to see Jack's halo.

Golden.

Just as I figured it would be.

* * *

"Karen! Wake up will you?" I heard my mom call as I woke up from bed. I stretched my arms out as far as I could, letting out a big yawn.

"I'm coming mom!" I called down as I got up and quickly got dressed for the day. It was going to be a busy day at the supermarket. Jack was coming in to buy next season's seeds as well as the Doctor to fill up on first aid supplies. I knew Jack would be good for his money but the Doctor on the other hand…

"NO!" I heard someone yell. I quickly ran out of my room and headed to the main room just in time to catch a rare scene.

"Come on Jeff. I need these to continue treatment." The Doctor said as she held well over two thousand dollars worth of good in his arms. My mom had a worried look on her face as my dad and the Doctor were facing off. I've never see my dad this angry before, and it was definitely worrying mom.

"Jeff please. Doctor, it's ok. We understand your work and-"

"No. You will play for those supplies! And you will pay for the items on your tab! I'm pulling your tab right now!"

"Erk…it's impossible to pay that entire thing off right now, Jeff. Be reasonable!' The Doctor pleaded. I've seen the tab on the Doctor…it was quite hefty. And I knew how delicate the job of a doctor could be. I respected that my dad, for some reason, deciding to grow a backbone, but to pay for the supplies in his arms plus all the debt that the Doctor accumulated in one time…it was too much for even him!

"Dad!" I interjected. "How about this. He pays for that, and he plays a fourth of what he owes." I said as I looked over at the Doctor. "I know that your job is the difference between life and death, but please understand that you really did this to yourself. I mean…you haven't paid off your tab once. Can you blame my dad for being this mad?" I said to the Doctor. He scratched the back of his head and he reached into his white coat pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Fine. It seems reasonable. I'll pay for this, plus a fourth of the tab. Once I get the money at the end of the week, I'll pay off the rest." The Doctor said as I looked back at my dad and mom. After he paid for his items and left, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

'Karen…what got into you?" My dad asked as I turned around to look at him.

"Me? What's gotten into you? You suddenly yelling at customers?" I said to him, He retracted away a bit as his shy vulnerable side was shown again.

"It's…it's just that I fear that if I kept getting pushed like that…you my might-OOF!" I heard my dad exhale as I hugged him as tightly as I could. I could tell mom wasn't expecting that at all.

"No dad…It's fine. I'm glad that you're finally taking charge of the store." I said to him. His hug was light, but then it became stronger as he hugged me back.

"I…I just fear that you might leave because we couldn't take care of ourselves or the store. Call it a bad dream, but I felt like if nothing changed, you would leave us." He said to me. I looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Please dad. There's no way I could leave you guys." We all heard the front door bell ring as the door opened, revealing Jack and May.

"Good morning Jack. Here for the fall seeds? "My mom said as Jack nodded. She went to the back of the store to fetch them I walked over to Jack and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Welcome Jack to the supermarket 2.0" I said to him as he raised an eyebrow."

"2.0? What changed? You're not charging me extra…are you?" jack asked as I laughed at his statement.

"Nope! You'll be charged the same. But we're enforcing a new rule, right dad" I said to my dad as I looked over at him. He nodded his head as he looked at Jack.

"No more tabs. You want it, you pay for it. No excuses."

* * *

"There you go!" I said as I helped Jack carry all the bags of seeds he was going to need to open up the Fall season with a grand, bountiful harvest. He bought so many seeds that Jack, May, and I were up to our chins in bags. As we finally placed them down at the base of his shipping bin, I looked over at his farm in awe. Though this would be my first time seeing his farm, somehow I knew every square inch of it. I felt like I knew his chickens, his cows, his time schedule…despite me not every being here. I saw Jack looking over at me and as soon as we made eye contact, he blushed slightly and looked away.

"What? Like what you see? You know I'm on a time schedule right now but I can give you an hour or so if you can make it worth my while." I said winking at him. This only made him blush even more.

"D-Don't stay stuff like that Karen! Just…" He said, sighing a bit. "…just don't ever change, ok?" He said to me. It was odd, but I took it as a complement.

"Of course. It'll continue to be me as long as you continue to be you." I said to him as I raised my hand in the air and opened my palm. Jack was hesitant at first but then he clasped his palm with mine as our thumbs hooked together and gave each other a respectable hand shake. "We're comrades afterall."

"Yeah…comrades." He said, smiling at me. We release as I turn back around to head back to work. As I saw Jack and May wave bye to me, I couldn't help but feel that something was off. Never in my life have I ever addressed someone as my 'comrade' before.

Yet…

…it feels like I've been calling him that for as long as I could remember.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Days Gone By

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"I have to hand it to you Jack…nice work with the Angel of Virtue…." The Goddess said to me as we all sat at the table in my dreams. The new addition to our little tea party was Chloe, the angel that was watching over Karen. "…to think that you were able to not only lie to the face of an angel but to get away with it."

"I don't understand how that happened. Nothing can escape my gaze!' Chloe yelled as she almost took her tea and splashed it on me.

"It's simple really…by definition, 'virtue' is moral excellence and goodness. Jack, while he did lie to Karen about not telling her parents, had good intentions for her the entire time. It was his intentions of letting Karen cool her own head that saved his halo from turning black. He knew that Karen would return home eventually…she just needed time to think things over and revaluate her convictions with her dad and the whole supermarket. Am I right, Jack?" The Goddess said to me as I turned my head away from the angels, a bit embarrassed.

_Dang she's good…_

_Harvest 111: Days Gone By_

"So why am I doing this again?" Karen asked as she lifted the hoe in her hands over head and plowed it straight into the ground. I was brushing my cows, making sure their coat was nice and clean. May was happy singing her watering song, making sure she waters each and every sprout she saw. It was a cool fall day on the farm. With us already knee deep in the fall season, the demand for carrots, yams, and eggplants were in high demand and as such, I needed all the help I could get. Karen, who was wearing her usual purple vest but instead of a short sleeve white top, she had a checkered red and black long sleeve on with brown pants. May changed her dress to reflect the fall season, a nice dark pumpkin orange with her brown apron and brown bandana. As for me, I kept it classy with my blue hat band blue overalls but changed my shirt to a long sleeve purple and black plaid shirt. My farm is in full farming mode as the first harvest of crops just finished and we were re-tilling and watering the plants.

"You're here because I needed help and I knew you won't mind the work."

"How did you know that? For all you know I hate farm work. Why would I get myself dirty to do this kind of thing, anyways?" She called out to me as I looked over at her from behind my cow.

"You haven't run away yet. Don't you find that strange?" I asked her as she looked at the hoe in her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…that is strange. What did you do to me? Did you brainwash me or something?" She yelled, waving the hoe over her head vigorously. Of course I couldn't tell her why she liked farming so much. Even if I tell her, she wouldn't believe me. And the issue isn't believability…it's because she did do it, but she just simply forgot. It was the Goddess' will, afterall, that she forgets. At the same time…it is my fault as well. But I kept my mouth shut, knowing that if I tried to get her to remember, even worse, if she DID remember, then there will be hell to play and most likely complications that will take months to clear up.

"Don't be silly Karen…this is your first time on my farm…"

"Ok…so why is Popuri here?" I heard Karen ask as she pointed with the hoe towards the chicken coop. There, sitting on the post looking at the chicken was Popuri in a brown dress with a white undershirt. She stared blissfully at the chickens as a pallet of eggs rested at her feet.

"She's here because…" I started but bless Popuri's honesty.

"I MISS KAI!" Poprui yelled out from the top of her lungs, causing all the chickens to start panicking. My cows and sheep also got startled, making it hard to continue my work.

"Quit your belly aching! He'll be back in the summer like he always has!" I heard Karen yell at her.

"But that's in nine months. I can't wait that long!"

"You've been waiting that long ever since he came here in the first place! Man up, and wait dammit!' Karen yelled, trying to give her 'support' the best way she would. Popuri only looked at the two of us before she continued to cry.

"Is Aunt Poprui alright? Did she get an owie?" May asked as she waddled over, her watering can weighting her down.

"I guess you can say that. But just leave her alone. She'll get better in time, don't worry." I said as I patted May's head.

* * *

Fall was definitely in full swing as the trees that were once full of life were now turning orange and withering away. The forest animals were doing their best, scurry across the forest, in preparations of the cold says ahead, and I was busy stacking up on lumber to make sure that my fireplace remained nice and lit for this season and the next. What I found during my rounds in Mother Hill wasn't something that I could sell in my shipping bin.

"Ann? Ann is that you?" I called as I spotted Ann looking down into the Goddess Pond. A solemn expression was on her face as she mindlessly stared in the water. I slowly approached her, making sure that I let my presence known so that she doesn't get scared into the pond. I'm sure the Goddess wouldn't appreciate that. I stepped on a few tree branches intentionally to get her attention. She finally looked over and saw me, looking at me with her cerulean eyes. Her orange hair was up in its usual braid, tied back with a white bow. She signature blue overalls were covered her entire body but she had a red long sleeve on, most likely to keep her arms warm when she's outside.

"Hey Jack. What brings you out here?" She asked as I stood beside her, putting my hands in my pocket to keep them warm.

"I should ask you the same question. I usually don't find you here." I said to her as she laughed a bit, staring back into Goddess Pond.

"During fall, I have longer breaks. It's mostly because there's one day in fall where I will be left in charge of the Inn and dad goes off to do official business." She said to me as I look into the pond myself. There was calmness in the pond that I could relate to but at the same time….this pond gives me a bit of a headache. I just could never tell if the Goddess will one day come out of the waters and try to surprise me with tea and cookies.

"You'll be left in charge of the Inn?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Just for one day. All the reservations, all the cooking, all the bed making…it's going to be all me. So in compensation, dad allows me to have longer breaks, even have a few hours to myself to do whatever." She said a I picked up a small pebble and tossed it in the pond, watching the waters ripped outward to the side of the pond then reflect back inward.

"Tha't nice of him, I suppose. Though you'll have to work, literally, twenty-four hours." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah…but he needs to do it. He's done it every year and I've been able to do it myself all this time. So it's not that it's my first time doing it but….it's still a struggle." She said as I nodded.

"Have you ever considered getting help?"

"I have, but with everyone being a patron, there is just no helping it. It's something I must do by myself." She laughed. "I like to think that this is my big day. That all that work I was doing the rest of the year was to prepare me for the rush. I know my dad will one day retire from this work and I will be left to inherit it…and I don't mind. I love my job. But…I have to learn to endure so that I can keep everyone happy. To serve with a smile." I respected her position. To be able to do her level of work while keeping up with the demand of others and making sure everyone she serves is happy …it can't be easy. In some ways I relate to her. My job, essentially, is to carter to others. An order of a particular vegetable comes in, I work, I toil, and I do my best to make sure those vegetables don't die so they can be delivered. I have to make sure they're in perfect shape so that everyone is happy. Her job is like mine, if not a little more direct with the people.

"I can help you Ann." I said, offering my services.

"Don't be silly, Jack. You have a farm to do and you're still a patron as soon as you walk through those doors."

"I want to help you. No on should shoulder all that work."

"I'm used to it, trust me."

"No trust me." I said moving her so we were looking at each other face-to-face. ""I know what it feels like to have the weight of everyone on your shoulders. Believe me…" I said, looking at the Goddess Pond with a mixture of spite and depression. "But no one should do it alone. Heck, I have May, Poprui, and sometimes Karen helping me on my farm and let me tell you, despite their lack of experience, anything they could do that that takes work away from me is better than nothing. Allow me to help you. Allow me to take some of those easier things off your shoulders like taking orders or fixing the beds. I can do that stuff." I said to her but she was laughing, not taking my offer seriously. "Come on, don't shrug me off like that. You know I'm good for my word. I'm a hard worker. You know it." I said as she loked down at the ground for a second before looking up at me.

"So you think you can handle being a worker at the Inn, huh?"

"Try me." I said to her. She smiled at me, impressed by my little monolog.

"Ok Jack. Deal. Come over to the in on Friday, three weeks from now at eight AM. Finish up all your farm work and then get ready for more work because it'll come at you hard and fast." She said, a bit of playful euphemism in her voice.

"Hard and fast…? It's the only way it should be done, right?" I returned as we shook hands, making a deal.

* * *

"Do you angels know what's going on with Doug and Ann?" I asked as for once, in a long time, all of us were sitting peacefully at the table, calmly sipping on our tea like how angels and Goddesses should behave. Though it's been weeks since the release of Chloe, Karen's angel and the Angel of Virtue, there hasn't been any big leads to who could have the next angel. Even with the angels looking around the town via their link with their original host, none of them could find the faint trace of the two missing angels. So for the past couple of day, things have been calm and peaceful in my mind. And somehow, my honest, curious question of Ann and her dad would soon disturb the peace.

"The human that you refer to as Ann's mother and-"

"Hold on Abby, let's not just give away information here." Chloe quickly interrupted as I drooped my eyes at her. I know it's her title, but did she really have to be considerate even during a time like this?

"We all have the same goal correct? To save the Goddess? Why are you hindering our goal?" I asked putting my tea cup down and looked at her.

"There is just some information that just shouldn't be let out so easily. Things about parents and loved ones especially." He said as Katie spoke up.

'Now I wouldn't say that. It was because of unknown knowledge of the parents that brought my host's mom closure from her distant relationship with her husband. Without that knowledge, she would still be living in a world of negligence and wishful thinking." She said as the Harvest Goddess nodded.

"While it's true that the knowledge that Abby has provided us has been nothing but helpful, this is a sensitive topic we're treading on. Why do you need to know about Ann and her dad? Is it related to the missing angels?" The Goddess asked me.

"To tell you the truth, no. I was just curious. I mean…there is no reason Ann should be working an entire day by herself where her dad goes off to do whatever. I just want to know what's going on…that's all…" I said, sipping my tea.

"If that's the case, then get Ann to tell you. It shouldn't be hard. I've seen you with her. There should be no problem with the progress you're making." Chloe said as I felt myself get embarrassed. I really hope she wasn't implying that I think she was implying. However, it would seem that Goddess and her angels understood it quite well.

"You love Ann?"

"Does she know?"

"Should we prepare for a spring wedding?"

"Forget I said anything and let's get back to our peaceful tea time, please!' I yelled at them.

* * *

"Whoa Jack…you look terrible…" I heard Popuri tell me as she was helping me pick carrots out of the ground.

"You don't know the half of it…" I said to her. The rest of that night was spent trying to defuse the ticking bomb that was the conversation of Ann and me getting together and starting a family. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Ann or anything but the idea that she would give me the time of day and vice versa were two ideas that were in the backburner. There was just no possible way I could see that happen. The scenario ultimately lead to one conclusion: if I was curious about it, then I need to find out for myself. The angels will not help me this time trying to pry into someone's personal life if there is no proof an angel exist in her to cox the information out of them.

"So shall I get going?" Poprui said as she was already heading to the chicken coop. I didn't even get a chance to signal her to go ahead…she went on and did it anyways. She lately has been coming to my farm to tend to my chickens mainly because Rick decided to put more effort into taking care of the chickens on their farm. Now why the sudden increase in care? Well it's because…

"I'm here. What needs to be done?" I heard Karen call out right behind me as I turned around, crossing my arms.

"How long will this feud last?" I asked her as she walked over and gently slapped my face.

"Jack. You know better than to pry into a woman's issues." She said as she walked over to where I kept the watering cans. Apparently Rick and Karen had a little fallout. As a result, it caused Rick to be more focus on work while Karen…actually I don't know why Karen is here. She was the one that hurt him! I felt a tugging on my pant leg to see May standing there, acting shy from the two new helpers. "What's wrong May?"

"D-Does that mean I wasn't doing a good job?" She asked, on the verge of tears. I looked over to see Poprui with the chicken and Karen watering the plants. I shook my head at her, gently placing my hand on the top of her head.

"No no, you did a good job. Karen and Poprui said they wanted to help too. And Karen forgot that you are in charge of watering." I said as I got back up. "Karen! You're in charge of brushing the cows and sheep!"

"WHAT!" Karen yelled in protest.

"See? The plants are all yours. Do your best, ok May?" I knelt back down and gave her a smile. She sniffled a bit but she smiled right back at me, the light returning in her face.

"Yes Uncle!" She said a she hurried over to the watering cans so she could start watering. The air was full of chickens clucking, livestock shuffling, and a few choice curse words from Karen, but so far today was turning to one of those days that everything was going well for once in my life. Despite not having a strong lead on an angel, I knew today could be used to relax…whatever that word means for me. I heard footsteps behind me to see a familiar figure there. I was surprise because she would usually stay in isolation…so imagine my surprise to see Mary on my field.

"Mary. What are you doing here?" I asked as Mary walked towards me and handed me a empty blue vase.

"The flower you gave me withered away today. I came to return the vase." She said as my eyes widen.

"Today? Er…I mean, that's impressive that you manage to keep a flower from withering for that long. How did you do it?" I asked, curious.

"I work at a library and my father is a botanist. With a little research and some advice, I was able to prolong the rate that a planet will wither by two hundred percent." She said to me in a monotone matter. I took the vase out of her hands. To my amazement, and a little on the sympathetic side, I watch as her hands still formed the base of the vase and they slowly flexed in and out, as if her fingers were wondering where why there was avoid between her hands. Her vision looked towards the ground as she gave a small bow.

"Thank you for the flower. It was nice having it around." She said as she reluctantly turned around to walk back to the library. I looked down at the vase and then back at Mary.

"Mary wait!" I called as that instantly stopped her in her tracks. Whatever this plant or vase was for Mary…she really took care of it. Maybe she was expecting something more…? "I don't suppose you read anything on fertilizer that works in the fall." I said, trying to think of the first scientific thing I could think of.

"Fertilizer of any kind will work at any time and temperature."

"No what I mean is if there was a book or you heard somewhere of a fertilizer that works the best in the fall season. Or maybe…" I starting, going off on a limb here "…maybe you know how to make it?" I said, slightly unsure what I was asking Mary to do. If I recall correctly, I just asked her to make fertilizer for me. Though her eyes were the same, I could have sworn I saw them glinting.

"…I will look into it and come up with a working prototype by the end of the week." She said, her voice not really changing but from what I could tell, she was excited. Everything was in perfect harmony…in an odd dictator sort of way. But feeling like I needed to do some work, I picked up my hammer and decided to start breaking down that huge boulder that I've been avoiding since the first day I got here.

_Three hours later_

"Go Jack, Go!" Karen cheered as I was still cracking down the giant boulder with my hammer. Bit by bit I was chipping away at the thing as the girls already completed all the farm work. All that was left was this boulder and the girl's couldn't' help because, as Karen put it, they were girls.

"Put your back into it!" Popuri yelled.

"Don't hurt yourself Uncle!"

"Don't you guys have other places to be other than watching me suffer?" I yelled as I took one more monstrous swing at the boulder, breaking off another piece of it but not destroying it or cracking it in half.

"Supermarket is closed today."

"Rick finished all the work by now."

"How is Rick? Still sad?"

"All thanks to you Karen! I can't see my favorite chicken anymore!"

"You have a favorite chicken? How can you tell them apart?"

"She wears a bow." Popuri said, smiling.

"Chickens can wear bows? Uncle? Can we decorate the chickens?"

"No one is decorating anything!" I yelled again as I took another big swing at the rock. This time, no visible damage was seen and that just made me pant even harder. "Geez this thing is impossible to break…" I said as I plopped myself down at the base of the rock and wiped my brow. "This is going to take me all day…unless…" I said looking over at the girls, but they all got up from their seats, looking in some arbitrary direction.

"I just remember I need to fix dinner for the family. Bye Jack! Popuri said, rushing off.

"And I remembered that I…need to…" Karen struggled. "…to wash my hair." She said, making a face. I made a face right back at her as she scurried off. "Catch you later Jack." I looked over at May who was still there smiling, swaying her body.

"What about you? Do you want to help be break a big rock?"

"Nope!" She said smiling.

"Smart kid." I said as I got up and patted May's head. "You should go home today May. You did a good job." I said to her as I helped up and collected her things. She waved to me good-bye as she hurried back to Yodel Ranch to get dinner. So there I was, about five in the afternoon trying to break a rock in the middle of my field. My night was still young, but I always imagine myself doing something a little more exciting. I took one more big swing of my hammer, hoping this would be the final blow…only to watch a small pebble break off from it. "My Goddess this will take awhile." I said, completely exhausted.

"Seems you're trying to tackle a mountain there." A voice called from behind. I looked behind me to see who was talking to me. I have familiarize myself with all the villagers and their voice was one that I have never heard before. As I turned, I saw someone that I've never seen before. She was about my height, if not a little shorter with straight orange hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and she had a very nice forest green dress on. The dress itself wasn't fancy but it long enough to cover her ankles and loose enough not to look like it will hinder her movement. I raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden appearance as I placed my hammer down and walked over to the fence that she was separating herself from me and from the rest of my field.

"It's a stubborn rock that doesn't know when to quit." I said as she giggled a bit. "I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Jack." I said, wiping my hand as clean as I can before offering it to her.

"Lily." She said as she took my hand and gave it a gentle shake. "I don't think we've met before either."

"So are you a new girl in town or a villager that I just happen not to see or…?"

"I'm a villager. It's amazing that we've never met. But then again you must be so hard working on the farm that you've never leave this place." She said laughing a bit. I scratch my head as I looked back at my farm.

"It's true. This place is home for me, but I do go out every once in a while." I said to her as I saw that that sun was setting and fast. I wasn't sure who this girl was or why she was here, but if she's a villager, I might as well take some time to learn who she is. "Why don't we take this conversation inside? I can brew up a mean green tea in my house." I offered to her as she nodded, accepting my hospitality.

* * *

"You've known my grandfather?" I said in amazement as I poured Lily her sixth cup of tea. As for me? This was my seventh. It was already nine at night but I just found myself talking to this girl that literally appeared out of nowhere. Out topic of discussion was what the town was like when I wasn't here.

"Oh yes, your grandfather was a caring man. We would sometimes spend days just watching his livestock walk around and aimlessly make animal noises at one another. It's really warms my hear tot see that this grandson is here to continued his work." She said sipping her tea.

"I guess you can call it that. Special circumstances required me to come back, but I'm sure you know all about it." I said to her as I looked down at my tea. "I always knew that my grandfather was a good farmer…I just never had the chance to see his farm in full bloom. I kinda regret not being able to see it at its peak. You know, as a point o reference." I said to her as she smiled at me.

"Are you saying that you're thinking of being a farmer all your life?" Lily asked. This wasn't the first time this question was posed to me. Farming, as I remember, was the farthest thing for a career choice for me. A part of me still believes that, but seeing how well today went and how efficient everything is, it made me realize that this gig wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Granted, this day went really well…but suppose that something terrible happened? A storm randomly blows in with no warning, uprooting my crops, abducting my cattle…would I still have the courage to look at the aftermath, pick up my hoe, and continue where I left off? It was definitely a big factor to consider and I knew my silence was enough to inform Lily my true intentions of the farm. "I see…"

"It's not that farming isn't a rewarding career...it's just might not be for me in the end. I want to help the town, I really do, but helping like this…" I strayed as I looked over at the clock for the first time since we came in almost four hours ago. "Oh…it's getting late."

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked as I looked at her. She had a warm smile and welcoming gaze and as much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to. I slowly nodded my head to her as she sighed, drinking the rest of her tea in one swig. I was impressed…mainly to the fact that I just brewed that tea a few minutes ago and it should be piping hot, but she down it with no worry whatsoever. "Thank you for the green. It was indeed, a mean brew." She said as she got up and headed towards the door. I open it for her as I watched her walk out.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" I asked her as she turned her head to look at me from behind and nodded.

"A lot sooner than you think." She said with a smile as I closed the door.

_Man…what a girl. And she knows so much about my grandfather and the town. I would love to get to know more about her and what she knows. Well…until then, let's get some sleep._

* * *

"How could you betray us Jack."

"W-What?"

"I thought you were a good guy…a loyal guy…"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I was now sitting at the tea table but all the angels had their back towards me. "I don't get it, can someone fill me in?"

"Why don't you tell us." The Goddess said as she pointed off to my left. There, sitting in the seat next to me, sipping on freshly brewed green tea…

…was Lily.

"Mmm…so this is your secret to your mean brew of tea."

* * *

To Be Continued


	12. The Music of Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Short chapter but the last part of this will make up in length. I had to cut this chapter short because the last chapter needs to stay together to keep its meaning intact. Plus…who likes cliffhangers anyways?

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Lily? How in the world are you in my head?" I asked, very confused on how a girl that I just met a couple of minutes ago was residing in my head with the Harvest Goddess and her angels. I decided to go with the most logical conclusion in hopes not to look dumb in front of the girl I thought I had a connection with. "Don't tell me…you're an angel too?"

"Wrong, but good guess." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I looked at the Goddess and angels for answers.

"She's no angel Jack, but she's very much real like us." The Goddess started as she walked over to where Lily was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She is a ghost." She said to me as I just stared at her with dead eyes.

_Harvest 112: The Music of Angels_

"…are you telling me that ghost are real?"

"Just as real as angels and Goddesses." She said as I looked at the angels for verification, at least looked over at Abby who was now looking at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world. "Oh come on Jack. With all the things that have happened to you on this island, the least you can do is accept 'ghost' in you lexicon of supernatural things.

"I could but I don't want to!" I said to her. "What does this mean? That I've been seeing and talking to ghosts all this time and just not know it? I saw her eat and, drink, and touched her physically-"

"You touched my physically?"

"-there was no indication that she was a ghost. I mean, aren't ghost supposed to be like…invisible? Or transparent? With no legs? Out to scare people or haunt them?"

"I like my legs…" Lily said, kicking her legs back and forth.

"While all those things may be true, it doesn't change the fact that Lily here, is a ghost. And my angels all can agree to that." The Goddess said as they all nodded in agreement. "What amazes me is that most ghost in the town don't take a physical form like you have, Lily. Tell me…why are you still on the island. There must be a reason…right?" The Goddess asked as Lily looked at the Goddess then over at me.

"I knew that this man was being used as a messenger of the Goddess. I've been watching him the entire time. I've seen him cater, care for, and help the girls who your angels were watching over and in turn, made those girls stronger, making them tap into an unknown strength they had. I saw him struggle with the decisions he had to make in order to save your angels…and despite the decisions he wanted to make personally, in the end he would always chooses your wishes over his own." Lily said as she looked over at Abby, Katie, and Chloe as they averted their attention away from Lily. "I'm here… because I request your aid Jack."

"My aid?"

"Yes. You see…" Lily started as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a long white ribbon and gathered her long hair together. Using the ribbon, she tied her hair back into one long ponytail. Soon, the feeling of familiarity came back as I looked at Lily. I knew I've seen her somewhere. Not physically her, but I've seen some that resembles her. "…I'm Ann's mom."

"No way….Ann's mom?" I repeated as she nodded, smiling.

"That's right. The same Ann that you've been all buddy-buddy with the entire time. You two look cute together, if I do say so myself." She said smiling at me. I felt myself turn read, looking away from her. It was definitely embarrassing receiving a blessing from one of my friend's mom. "But onto why I need your help." She said she looked at her cup of tea and sighed. "…it would seem as if Ann is being watched over by one of your angels, Goddess."

"W-What?" I said as the Goddess looked at her with serious eyes.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"Because I tried to be her guardian…to be the one that would give her my strength when hers is fading." Lily admitted. "But when I tried to get close to her, I felt myself being forced away by some unknown power. After my fifth attempt to get close to my daughter, she appeared."

"She?" I asked.

"An angel. She appeared in front of Ann, her hands stretched out to block me from her. She called herself Sam and she was the Angel of Maturity. She said that my ghostly presence was not needed and Ann was under her protection." Lily said gripping her tea cup, but shown no signs of drinking. "She…she said that there was nothing I could give her and that Ann needed her to complete her taxing job as a waitress."

"Interesting…" The Goddess muttered as I looked over at her.

"Goddess? Who is the Angle of Maturity?"

"Samantha, aka Sam as we know her, is the Angel of Maturity." Abby interjected. "She is a motherly figure that would bless women with charisma, energy, and tolerance to get them through the busy day of being a mother. She gives them the power to cater, fulfilling the needs of others through their smile and warm aura while taking care of everything that needs to be done. Like a mother caring for her children, Samantha must have related to Ann as she is the only waitress at the Inn, serving multiple patrons at the time. But not only that, Ann also does the cooking, bed making, and various chores around the Inn. It's no wonder Sam picked her." Abby said to us as she looked over at Lily. "Do you want to take that away from her?"

"W-What?" Lily asked.

"You're here because you want Jack to release the angel from Ann, correct?"

"It's not like I want her to lose that advantage of having an angel but…she's my daughter." Lily said to Abby as she crossed her arms. "You have to understand that this is a win-win for us all. You get your angel back and I get to watch over my daughter."

"But you'll give nothing to her." The Goddess interjected. "No offense to you or other ghost but even if we do release the angel in her and you become her 'guardian', you cannot give anything to Ann. With an angel, Ann will be physically protected as well as receive many beneficial powers from the angel that's watches over her. Why do you want to be Ann's guardian so much?" The Goddess asked.

"You don't understand!" Lily said loudly. We all reacted away from her because of her sudden outburst. "You just don't understand…what's it's like to have your life ripped away from you, unable to talk or see your child grow up. You don't 'understand how unfair it was that my life was taken away from me right at the time Ann was finally shaping up as a child…a child that could communicate with her mother and make memories she'll always remember. I was with Ann when she was a baby…but she has no memories of me! I'm just a story that was put in her head. I…I want to be able to talk to my daughter!"

"But even as a ghost, talking to your daughter will be impossible." Chloe chimed in.

"I'm here…aren't I?" Lily said as the angels all stayed silence. "I was able to get in here and talk to you all. Who says that it'll be impossible that I can't do the same with Ann?"

"But this is a special case, Lily. I know you miss your daughter. There are plenty of other ghost that wish they could communicate with their loved ones as well-"

"Well I'm different! Some may be content with just watching but I want to talk to her! At least once…I just…want to appear in her dreams…to show her who I am and what I was and how much I love her. I come to you because I know you can at least release the angel that's watching over her. With that angel not preventing me from getting close to my daughter…well…it'll be enough." I looked over at the Goddess who shrugged at me.

"All I care about is getting my angels together…" She said to me as she turned over to Lily. "Jack will help get the angel out of her. What you do afterwards is your own business. I will not stop you." The Goddess said as a smile was spreading across Lily's face. "But just know that after we get the angel out, that's all we can do for you. I can't help you recreate what I have done with Jack. Even if you somehow get into her dreams…she'll most likely think of you as a dream and nothing more. Do you accept this condition?" The Goddess asked. Lily didn't hesitate with her answer.

"Of course!"

"Well then, this took an interesting turn. Goddess, angels and a ghost. You're quiet the stud, Jack."

"Please don't tease me. And why are you guys so happy with it. Didn't you three imply that I betrayed you for talking to a ghost?"

"Oh that? We were just messing with you." Katie said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"You sons of-"

* * *

"Music! Music!" May sang as she watered the various crops on my field. I was busy collecting the eggs as the usual list of suspects were getting together to practice for the music festival that was going on later tonight. While it was nice to have Karen and Popuri helping me, without their help I realize that there was a lot of things that had to be done around here. Plus it would seem that Popuri has developed some kind of 'connection' with the chickens because I don't remember them be this hostile towards me. Lily was also with me, but can't physically do anything other than cheer me on and occasionally consume something while May wasn't looking.

"At least the angels are nice enough to give me some encouragement. You just stand there and make witty observations." I said to Lily as she walked around the perimeter of my chicken fence.

"I'm not completely useless. Watch." She said as she made a scary face to one my chickens. I wasn't sure how or why, but the chicken 'reacted' to Lily and started to cluck and peck at me harder than usual.

"S-Stop scaring my chickens!" I yelled at Lily, but in reality I was really yelling at no one. I saw off the corner of my eye May looking over at me before returning to watering. "Great…now she things her uncle is crazy…"

"I think she's crazy. She keeps singing to herself. What's her deal?"

"It's the Music Festival today. Don't you know?" I whispered to her to prevent another misunderstanding with May. "It's why Popuri and Karen aren't here." I said her as I saw her tap her chin.

"Now that you mention it. Where is your harem today?"

"I told you they're practicing for the Music Festival! And it's not a harem!" I whispered to her in frustration. "There is no doubt that you're her mom. You tease just as much she does…" I said to her. While I meant it as a playful jab. Lily looked at my with the most wide eyes I've ever seen someone give me…plus they were watering to the brim.

"Ann…act like me…?" She said, on the verge of crying.

"Of come now, Lily. You're her mother. Other than her looks, I'm sure she has acquired some things from you that she, herself, isn't aware of. Surely you've seen it, right?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I told you already that the angel prevents me from getting near her. I can only observe from a distance…but I do wish to get closer to her…"

"Well then come with me to the festival." I said to her as she looked at me. "The Music Festival is being held at the church. Everyone one is welcome."

"But the angel will prevent me from getting close to her. She said as she lowered her head, slightly depressed. But I was already one step ahead of her in that regard.

"Well Lily, this is why the Goddess has trusted me to get her angels. I have a plan."

* * *

The sun slowly set as everyone was making their way towards the church to hear the ensemble that the villagers have put together. The festival celebrates music and it was meant to give the gift of song to those who want to hear it as well as the Goddess that overlooks the town. While I know the Goddess and her angels will be there, I was determined to get Lily in there as well. However, I knew I just couldn't let her go through the front door. If what Lily was saying is true, as soon as she gets close to Ann, the angel will prevent her from going inside. However….if the angel doesn't recognize her…

"I'm nervous Jack…"

"Don't be."

"But I've never done this before…not with another man…"

"Don't say that. You make it sound like you're cheating." I said to her.

"But I am cheating! Oh Goddess I can't do this!" Lily said as she started to run away. I quickly grabbed her arm, or at least where her arm should be, and spun her around to face me. She looked at me with her cerulean eyes as I glanced up and down her body. Her red hair was braided and put into a very tight bun. Her everyday green dress was now a longer, more elegant gown with a nice pair of diamond earrings as well as gold bracelets for her wrist. While the event isn't super formal. It was recommend to dress up for the occasion. I didn't have a super fancy tuxedo but I did own a black jacket, a white collared shirt and black dress pants. I also wore my blue hat…just for fun.

"This will work. The only person that will notice you are the angels and with you looking like this, the angel inside Ann just assume that you're my date for the evening." I said to her as I saw a few more people pass me to head to the church. I looked over at the sign that was outside to read that the event was open for all, villagers and mainlanders. I knew this would work since unfamiliar people were also going to be at this concert so bringing a date would not look too awkward. "Just…put your trust in me, ok? And I will get you to see your daughter closer than you've ever seen her." I said as I saw Lily's scared frown turn into a shy smile.

"T-Thank you Jack…"

"Just no funny business…and no overreacting like-" I started but then I felt Lily hide behind me instantly. Unsure of why, I looked around to see the source of her cowardice.

"…he's just as handsome I remember him…"

"Devoted wife, aren't you?"

"I can't do this! I can't cheat on my husband!" I heard Lily cry as I 'grabbed' her arm again.

"Don't you run away from me! You're already dead! There's not complications!"

"But my feelings!"

* * *

The music festival was in full swing as various villagers were showing off their musical prowess. As expected, the church was filled with not only villagers but from people from the city as well. Because of the sudden prosperity of the town, people from the city and some tourist have come to the town to spend a few days here. Because of the number of unfamiliar faces, I was able to get Lily into the church without alerting Ann's angel of her presence. At first we started in the back, but then slowly we inched our way forward. We knew we couldn't take a seat, in fear that someone might sit on Lily, but seeing Lily's face as she got closer and closer to her daughter and her husband was worth the leg strain I was most likely going to feel the next day. As I saw her dive deeper and deeper into admiration, it got me thinking about my own family back home. Did they miss me? Will they come see me? Has anything happened to them? How' mom? How's dad? Heck, how's my little sister doing? It was well over half a year since I moved and I haven't even sent them a single letter telling them how I was. For all I know something could have happen to them…

…or worse…

"She's so beautiful…" I heard Lily said as we were on the left side of the church, three pews away from here Ann, Karen, Mary, Elli, and Popuri were sitting. They were going to perform a piece…well…four of them are, Karen is just going to dance. But even then, it was still music. I saw Lily's hand reach forward as if she wanted to touch her daughter's head, even though she was literally yards away from her. I quickly reached up and lowered her hand gently, silently reminded her of the position she's in. If we somehow alerted the angel to our presence, there will be complications.

"No touching."

"But…she's so close…I've never been this close to her…"

"I know it's hard but you must-"

"And now a performance from Karen, Ann, Elli, Popuri, and Mary called 'The Harvest Moon'. Pastor Carter said as the girls got up and walked over to their respected instruments. Ann picked up her flute and gently placed it near her lips, getting ready. I saw Lily's eyes shimmer as she watched her daughter. Within a few seconds of them getting ready, they started playing. The music was good in a soothing, revitalizing way. I looked around the see everyone in the church also entranced by the music. Up above in the building's roof beams, rested the three angels as they, too, were listening in. I could see small steam of tears coming from Lily as I knew this was a moment that she was waiting for all her life. Making sure no one was looking, I reached up and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"She's really good…isn't she?" I whispered as she nodded, still in tears.

"She plays the flute too…just like me…" Lily said to me as a minute past and the song was over. Everyone gave them a round of applause as I looked over to where the door was.

"It's time to go."

"What? Why?" Lily asked. Right when I was about to explain, Abby, Katie, and Chloe floated down from the roof and hovered over us. I looked up to acknowledge their presence.

"We sense the angel inside Ann. She's starting to become restless…as if she's sensing Lily's presence." Abby said to me as I nodded.

_I figured as much…Lily just can't control herself, not that I blame her. I figured this might happen_. "We gotta go Lily."

"W-Wait! Just one more second I-"

"You must leave, now!" Chloe said to us.

"We'll help cloak Lily's presence but you have to leave or else the angel might retaliate and it could be bad for the people around." Katie warned us and I nodded. As much as I would love to keep Lily here, if the angel decides to retaliate or use her power to forcibly push Lily out of the church, her power might get be strong enough to affect everyone in here. I rested my hands on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Trust me, Lily. I will get the angel out of your daughter." I said to her as she looked up at me. Her eyes were glimmering with hope. I would have definitely help Lily fulfill her dream, even if the angels were my first priority. Lily nodded as I gently excused myself from the church. I looked back to see Lily also looking backing the direction of where Ann was sitting and where the angels were hovering near Ann, I guess praying and containing the power that's in Ann. The once happy and wishful Lily returned to her hopeful but hurting disposition as we left the church. I know how important it was to get that angel out. I wasn't sure how, or really had a good plan in mind…but I knew it had to be done, for the Goddess sake…and for Lily's.

* * *

To Be Continued!


	13. The Angel of Maturity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: The last of the Ann arc! Woo! This one is long…and it took me forever to edit (not to mention that I probably still missed a lot of misspellings and grammar) but enjoy! One more arc and the story will reach its end! See you next Sunday!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Afternoon Jack! May! What can I get you two today?" Ann asked, her bight cheery face was always a welcoming sight as May and I both sat at a table. She offered us menus, but I politely denied them.

"Since I will be helping you out all day tomorrow, I just want to scope out what your responsibilities are. You know, so I can mentally prepare myself." I said to her. It's been a few weeks since Ann told me about the day that her Dad runs on errands, leaving her in charge of the Inn for the whole day. At the time, I offered my help just to be kind, but now I realize that this was an important day, as Lily, ghost of Ann's mother, told me…

"_As you know, tomorrow will be the day that Ann will take over the Inn for the day. While I can't go there to help Ann, keep up with the demands of the patrons, I'll see what I can do for you since…well…you've never done this before…"_

"_I've been meaning to ask you that, Lily. Tomorrow…what so significant about it?"_

"_Oh my…you don't know…?"_

"Well then, Jack. Be prepared to be amazed. This is not even the lunch rush hour. That starts soon." She said as I looked around. The Inn was already packed. How much more is there?

"…_tomorrow is my death day anniversary silly. Why do you think my husband goes off to do 'errands'? He's actually takes the day of to see me at my grave and go up Mother Hill to grieve a bit before coming home._

"_But what about Ann? Doesn't she know that today is your death day?"_

In an hour's time, I just saw even more people come in, ordering food and calling Ann over. Even with Doug helping out, Ann was the star girl. She really was a mother to them all and they everyone saw her as their little angel. It's no wonder she's so works so hard. They rely on her…and she feeds off of that dependency, motivating herself to do even more.

"_Ann…for all the years she's been alive, has not once asked when I died. Her father never mentions why he goes out other than saying that he's running 'errands' or 'making big orders to restock on inventory'. She doesn't know that all those day she was working hard, it was the same day her mother died."_

_Harvest 113: The Angel of Maturity_

It was crazy how Ann was keeping up with everyone demands as I saw her scamper around the Inn from table to table getting orders, answering questions, and really be efficient as possible as she planned her route around the tables. Doug did his best keeping up with the orders but there were even times where Ann had to help with the cooking. It was amazing, it was memorizing, and the only thing that I could really think about is 'what would happen if her angel wasn't helping her? Would she still be able to keep up with all this? Soon, I saw the lunch hour rush die and soon, it was only me, May, and Ann left in the main lobby of the Inn. Ann relaxed at our table as I was still dumbstruck by the agility and swiftness that Ann showed me.

"There you have it. Easy right?"

"There is no way I can do that!" I yelled at her but she shook her head.

"I don't expect you too. I just need someone to take over dad's role of making the orders and fill easy orders and drinks." She said as she looked at me.

"I can't cook to the same degree like Doug or you."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of the cooking. Just help me carry out some orders, place a few orders as well, and distribute drinks. Sure, we don't be as fast as what you just saw, but all I'm asking is for you to cover long enough until five when the Inn closes early."

"You think I could do that?" I asked, wanting her honest opinion. Sure, I may be physically fit and my cardio is better than normal, but this seems a lot more taxing than simple farming. Ann looked deep in my eyes as I felt like she was talking to my soul.

"You said you wanted to help. Besides, I've seen you work. I think you have this down." She said. "Now if you will excuse me…" She started as she tried to get up but her supporting arm on the table buckled and she fell back into her chair.

"Ann!"

"Sorry! Sorry…I'm just still a little tired from yesterday. I guess I didn't' that much sleep last night." Ann said, rubbing her eyes a bit.

'It's a miracle you can keep doing this. Are you sure you'll be ok? I mean, if it comes down to it, I'll see if Karen, or Mary-"

"No! I mean…no. It's not that I don't trust them, but Karen can be a bit of an eccentric and Mary...well…she's Mary. Besides, you're a strong man that can endure a lot of things. Serving people shouldn't be that hard compared to swinging an axe all day." She said to me as another customer walked through the door. The once exhausted Ann somehow found her second wind as life returned to her body and there was a hop in her step again. I looked in amazement. If it weren't for the fact that I knew that the angel helping her get through the day, I would say she has superpowers. "Besides Jack…I wouldn't have accepted your help to being with if I didn't believe that you could do it." She said with a wink. "Welcome!" Ann greeted the person with a smile.

"A lively one, isn't she?" I heard a voice say to me from behind. I turned around to see Doug there, wiping his hands clean from all the dishes he had to wash. "Her youthful sprit reminds me of her mother…"

"Um sir…" I started. There was something that I need to ask him and I had to hear it from his own mouth. "The reason why you're running 'errands' tomorrow is because of Ann's mother…right?" I said to him as his smile soon turned into a depressing frown.

"She doesn't know…and I intend to keep it that way…"

"Why?"

"Because why trouble her like that. She's a free spirited girl who wants nothing more than to make people happy. And whenever people aren't happy, she will go out of her way to make sure that they are happy. It's just the way she is. But sometimes it is necessary to grieve. Just for one day. Lily…she was my wife. My lover. My best friend. Ann never got to learn about her mother but I did. I know everything about that woman and I… I need that day. It's heartless not to allow my daughter to come join me but I just need that day to admit to myself that she's gone and that my resolve will stay strong to keep supporting our daughter in whatever ambition she chooses, whether it' watering or not. So…thank you Jack. Thank you for helping Ann. When this day comes, I can see how exhausted she is. But this time, with you helping, I can feel a lot better." I nodded my head as I looked over at Ann again, who was smiling at her patron as he placed a big order. I still didn't agree that Doug was preventing Ann from joining him, but when you run a Inn, I guess there are no days off.

* * *

"We need three more orders of number seven and an ice tea, lightly sweetened!"

"Wait, is that the same order as the other table or this this a completely new order?"

"Jack! We need a number twenty-one with a side o bacon. No, make that three sides of bacon."

"Is a side of bacon three pieces or just one piece?"

"I need the check for table three as well Jack!"

"G-Got it!"

The Inn was in full swing as Ann and I did our best to hold down the fort. I had Popuri, Karen, Mary, and May cover the farm for now as we were franticly running around the Inn to fulfill people's orders. What was crazy was that this was just the breakfast rush, the bigger rushes are still to come.

"Jack! Two more customers! Can you seat them in table number seven? I'll get to them."

"Welcome! Party of three?" I greeted, not in the same welcoming fashion as the great Ann but enough to get them to seat them and look at the menu. It was order after order while people continue to stream in. What I could gather from taking to patrons was that there was an event that was happening in the main land. Ferries were using this island as a temporary detour for other boats. They say that the event inland was going to take all day, meaning that it was going to be a rush from here until five in the evening. "Of all days, why did the main land decide to use us as a connector port?"

"Look alive Jack! Five more people coming!"

"Grr…" I grumbled as I turned around and put on the best smile I had. "Welcome!"

Soon, the initial rush was over and there was only a few people left. I plopped down on my seat, thanking the Goddess that I was able to sit down and feel my legs again. However, Ann was still on her feet, her hands on her hips as if she was standing in victory.

"We fought well, but our battle isn't over… She said as I laughed.

"Must you be full of energy?"

"Come on Jack! It's only ten in the morning! We have the whole day remember? Soon, people are going to come in for lunch and the orders will be even more complicated. You better find your emergency energy reserves because lunch will probably be three times as hectic!"

"T-Three times as hectic?!" I complained as another customer walked in. I was about to get up and greet them but Ann already beat me to the punch.

_This is crazy…to think that the angel inside her is giving her that much energy. If she crashes or become exhausted form a simple breakfast lunch like I have, there's no way she'll survive the lunch or the early dinner rushes. There's just too much work to be done! _

"Jack! Look alive! The rush is coming!"

"Oh Goddess, if you can hear me…please give me the energy to keep moving! Or at least give me the ability to move my legs tomorrow!"

[beak]

_Just…a few…more…hours…_ I thought to myself as I found myself now hobbling back and forth between tables. The Inn was now as busy as ever, despite the lunch rush being over. I was already at my limit, and there was even some visible fatigue on Ann. She didn't even expect this many people to come in today and I was doing my best to keep up with her pace, but compared to her years of experience, there as just no way to keep up. But Ann…she's something else. She said that she'll take care of everyone, even if it kills her.

"Ann…I know we're swamped but you need to take a break."

"I'm fine…" She panted as she was prepping to carry trays to the next table.

"Let me carry some of that for you."

"No. I got this. You're starting to limp so you might drop the order."

"Even so, you're still-" I start but then I saw her left leg buckle under the weight of the tray and the orders. I was quick enough to support both Ann, and the tray she as holding over her head. I held hand as as tightly as I could, making sure she was stable enough to hold her own weight.

"Ann! You need to take a rest."

"No…these people are counting on me…" It was then I felt it. Ann was…warm. My eyes widen as I piece together the pieces of yesterday and today.

_I'm just a bit tired from yesterday…_

I reached up and touched Ann's forehead, who did her best to avoid the contact. As soon as I touched it, I retracted it away, a look of worry on my face.

"You're sick." I said reaching up and taking the tray away from her hands to prevent any future accidents. I guided her down to a seat and felt her forehead again. I was no doctor, but it felt like it was well over one hundred degrees. "How? When did this happen? Why didn't you do anything about it? Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at Ann, trying to talk over the crowd. Ann did her best to keep her composure, but the energy was now leaving her body at an alarming rate now that she was sitting down.

"It's just a small fever…it'll pass."

"You had this fever since yesterday, huh? I'm sorry but I need to call the Doctor and…"

"NO!"

I felt Ann grip my arm. Her grip wasn't strong, but she did her best to keep me from moving. I looked back at Ann as a mixture of weakness and worry was on her face. She was scared …and I knew the reason why she was scared. "Don't call the Doctor. I'm ok, I told you." I looked back at the patrons who were still talking loudly with one another and a few were looking over, trying to stop either of us so they could get served. The people were slowly getting anxious and Ann was feeling uncomfortable knowing that she couldn't help them. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I knew it was my turn to take the lead…I knew that it was my turn to handle everything.

"Don't worry Ann. I'll handle this."

"But you're in no shape to-"

"I said I'll handle this!" I yelled at her, looking at her with determined eyes. I was no longer going to sit back and watch this girl work herself to the death. I was going to do something about it…if not take all the responsibility myself. "Just rest for a minute. I know you're hardheaded so all I'll say is this. Get some rest, take a fifteen minute break and get back to work. But I'll be the one that'll be taking care of them. You handle the small orders."

"But-"

"No buts!" I said to her. "…You did a great job an. Your mom and dad would be proud of you, but put some faith into me. You're no in this alone, ok?" I said to her as I felt my own second wind take over. Beaming with confidence, I walked back into the jungle of patrons and screaming children. "Yes yes, I understand. Three waters…with lemon? Two number sixes and a baked potato. Ok…yes I got the order…" I said as I went from table to table, getting people's orders. I occasionally looked over at Ann who was looking at me as I did my best to do the work. I shot a thumbs up at her as I continued to take orders. It was hard, it was exhausting, and there were a few times I got the orders wrong, but I brushed it off and continued trekking along. I knew what my resolve was, and I had to keep at it. Ann was counting on me now. And I knew I couldn't fail.

* * *

"Ok…that's two order of the number six and a soda. Let me grab the rest of your order and…" I said I walked over to the counter where the last of table three's order was. I picked it up and started toward towards them when I soon felt it.

My leg buckled.

I found myself falling down, heading straight to the floor. I was conflicted. Do I save the order, or do I save myself. Unable to come up with a logical answer, I did what came naturally. Using both hands, I prevented myself from colliding to the wood floor. With the sound of plates breaking, all attention was now on me. Everyone started to stand to see what just happen. There, laying in a heap of broken plate shards and food was me, my arms still supporting my body from hitting the ground. I couldn't look up. I couldn't bear the fact that these people were now looking at me with pity and disgust. All the hard work I did for Ann…only to disgrace it at in instant. This will no doubt cause people to judge the place.

_Dammit…why leg! Why now? Just a few more orders and I could have taken a rest…they were the last table to fulfill but-_

"Jack. Don't worry about it…" I heard a voice said. I turned my head over to see Ann standing upright besides me. There was no way I could believe what I was seeing. Not too long ago Ann was barely keeping herself conscious, but now she was there standing behind me as if she got a full day's worth of sleep. Not only that…but it looks like she a million times better. The color of her face was back and she looked just revitalized as ever.

"Ann, how-"

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. Peace continue your business. I will refill the order and as a token for our apology, free soda for everyone!" She yelled out as people cheered. I could only look at her in disbelieve.

"You can't do that Ann…you're sick." I said to her as she knelt down to me.

"We all have a responsibility to do, Jack. And I will see to it that we get through this day." She said as I saw a flash of light shine behind Ann. I squinted my eyes as I saw the two shining wings appear on her back. I finally got Ann's angel to trust me. Though it will probably cost me the use of my legs tomorrow, today's plan finally happened.

"Now it's your turn to rest. Sit down and get some water. I will take care of things from here on out." She said as she got up to go pour soda for everyone.

"Ann wait!" I called as I slowly picked myself up. I saw Ann look at me as I knelt at her.

"Once I'm ready…we'll both be the ones that'll be standing at the end of the day." I said to her. She smiled at me, her wings flapping in appreciation.

"No doubt about it Jack."

* * *

"Thank you, com again!" Ann said as we waved as the last patron left. And like clockwork, five o' clock hit and the Inn was completely empty. Both Ann and I watched the door closed shut and didn't open again for another minute. She walked over to the door and locked it, making sure that no one else was allowed to come in. She turned around at me and I looked at her. We both knew what we were thinking.

"We're alive!" We both cheered as we ran and hugged each other tightly, hopping up and down like little girls. As unmasculine as it was, I, for once, was not ashamed to be cheering. For another three hours we had to endure more customers that were coming in for our early dinner. Since the Inn wasn't going to be open for the rest of the night, people took advantage of this, and by advantage they came in truck-loads. After recovering my strength, I went back to work and together, we were unstoppable. We were a dastardly duo of waiter and waitress. A killer combo.

"We're done…thank Goddess we're done…" I said to her as I felt a lot of weight suddenly on me. Ann was collapsing on me. I felt the fatigue of my legs finally give in as I, too, fell down. I fell on my butt as I caught Ann, making sure that she didn't hit the ground. "Ann? Ann!" I said as I remembered that Ann as still sick. I placed a hand on her forehead and it was still burning up. "Hold on Ann! I'll get the Doctor and-" I said as I tried to retract my hand away from her forehead but then, I felt Ann press her hand against mine and place it back on her forehead.

"Oh that feels nice…" She cooed. She rested her head on my lap as she laid on the wood floor of the Inn. I was sitting on the ground, providing her a place for her to lay. "Don't move this hand…it's nice and cold…"

"Ann, you're sick. We need to get you to the Doctor, now!" I said to her as she shook her head.

"There' medicine in the kitchen. Left cabinet, top shelf…" She mumble to me. I nodded as I carefully took her head off my lap and pre her on the ground. I quickly headed to the kitchen to find the medicine she was referring to. The bottom held a red liquid, and much to my amazement, it was already two-thirds finished.

_Has…has Ann been using this the entire year…?_

I quickly made it back to the where Ann was laying and I knelt down, pouring the amount that she'll need. "I'm here Ann. Just prop your head up and you can drink this…" I said as she struggled to sit back up. I carefully guided her upward so that she was around my level.

"Jack…thanks for everything. I couldn't have done it without you…" Ann said as I smiled as she, bringing the medicine cup to her lips.

"Don't' say that stupid…it'll make it sound like you couldn't handle it by yourself." I said to her as I carefully poured the liquid into her mouth. I watched her swallow and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Taste gross…"

"Deal with it." I said as soon, I felt her lean against me, her legs brought in so she was balled up against me. I didn't move. I knew she was trying her best to get comfortable. . "Hey, come on. If you keep this up, someone might come and misunderstand us." I warned her as she looked at me with those cerulean eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. I should move. I mean…who needs love." She said, but she didn't try to move out or away from my body. "It just gets in the way, right? Creates problems? Nothing good comes of it…"

"Yeah. That's right. It only causes problems down the road. And that means you'll have to completely depend on someone for the rest of your life." I said to her as she nodded against my chest.

"Yeah…being independent rocks. No need to trust anyone. Provide for yourself. Making sure that you look out for number one. Who needs someone to hug…or cuddle…"

"I heard kissing is overrated." I said nonchalantly, just going with the flow of conversation.

"Is it…?" She asked. "Is kissing overrate?" She repeated look up at me. I looked down at her, feeling what she was feeling.

"Totally overrated…"

"...say Jack? Friends can kiss…right?"

"They could."

"And it won't mean anything…?"

"…nope."

I saw Ann's arms come up and wraps around my neck as I felt her draw me towards her face. I saw her eyes close as my eyes started to close as well.

"Jack…I just wanted you to know that if I ever fall in love with someone…it would be you."

Out lips touched and I felt Ann's warmth flow through my body. The fullness of her lips, the embraces of her arms, the loneliness that she felt through all these years, I felt them finally come to ease as I held her close.

"Oh dear….what's quite the kiss you have having there." A unfamiliar voice said as I looked up. There, with wavy brown hair that went to her shoulders and a typical white flowly gown, was an angel. Her wings span was greater than any angel I've seen as she had her arms crossed across her well-endowed body.

"…hi. You must be Samantha." I said to her as I rested Ann on my lap. Samantha smiled at me as her wings retracted in to make them compact.

"That's what they call me. How do you now my name by the way?" Samantha asked as I felt another presence near…which only mean one thing.

"He knows, because he's my messenger." The Harvest Goddess said as she appeared from behind me. I turned around to see her seaweed green hair looking at Samantha. "It's good to see you again Sam. Though I must say you've caused a lot of trouble while in your exile."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I was doing was keeping his girl safe from harm and doing my duty as the Angel of Maturity." Sam said in a huff.

"That's true and I do applause your efforts. But there is another thing that you were doing, unconsciously of course." She said as a girl showed up behind the Goddess. Instantly both Sam and I knew who it was.

"L-Lily?"

"You! What are you doing here? You will not get near here as long as I-"

"Afraid you can't do anything, Sam. Seeing as now Ann decided that Jack will be her guardian, you can no longer prevent Lily from coming into contact with Ann. Not that you should have anyways…I think it's touching that a mother wants to see her daughter." The Goddess said as Lily knelt down and placed a hand on her sleeping daughter's face. I saw tears streaming down Lily face as she looked at her daughter. Finally, in twenty years, Lily was able to see her daughter.

"But she's a ghost. We don't know what will happen should a ghost come into contact with a human!" Sam said as The Goddess waved her hand to dismiss Sam's claims.

"I'm sure there will be no harm. Afterall, she's been following Jack and he hasn't grown a third arm as we expected."

"Wait, you were expecting me to grow a third arm?" I asked, alarmed.

"Sam, I know you looked after Ann as if she was your own…but like all good mothers, there comes time when they must left go…whether they want to or not. This is now that time…." She said as Sam crossed her arm again as she looked at the scene of Lily reacquainting with her daughter.

"Even so…it was because of me that she was able to work for so long and keep up with the daily grind. What will happen to her if I don't watch over her?" She asked as the Goddess spoke up.

"I'm going to allow Lily here to be her guide and her strength."

"You can't be serious!"

"Well, I can't make her an angel and making Ann see ghost twenty-four seven might be a problem…but I do have a solution to that. And I will need your help, Jack."

"…a third arm?"

* * *

"Ann? Ann? Wake up Ann" I called as I shook Ann gently. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked over at me. I was still in my waiter outfit and it was almost nine at night.

"J-Jack? What just…"

"There was someone who wanted to eat dinner. She's got stranded here because of the event and the next ferry doesn't leave in a few hours. So she asked if she could eat here and talk until the time comes." I said to her. Ann nodded in compliance as she scooted her chair out to get up. "Ok. That's fine. Let me serve-"

"Oh no." I said as I guided her back into her chair. "She insisted that she talks to you. I'll be serve you guys." I said as I looked over across the table. Ann followed my eyes over to see who the person was. She had red hair that was tied back in a ponytail tied back with a white bow. She wore a black strapless black dress and pearl necklace around her neck. Her cerulean eyes were fixed on Ann as her own pair of cerulean eyes were fixed on hers. The two girls stared at each other, unsure what to say. "I'll go get your orders. I said.

"Thank you" I heard the woman in black say as I saw Ann reach up to me.

"Jack wait-!"

"How are you?" The woman asked. I make sure that I kept within hearing distance, just to be sure that nothing went astray in their conversation.

"G-Good." Ann said, a bit embarrassed. "S-So I heard that the ferry left without you. That must be tough."

"I suppose. But it'll come back soon. I just wanted to eat here and get to know the townspeople. I heard this Inn got pretty busy." She said to Ann as she laughed.

"Busy wasn't even the half of it…"

"You and your friend there must have worked really hard to make sure that everyone was taken care of."

"Of course. It's our job. One of these days, I'll be the one in charge of this place. And when it happens, I want to greet everyone with a smile and get them to call this place their second home." Ann said to the woman smiling wide.

"Why?'

"…huh?"

"…why do you want to do that?"

"Well…because…" Ann started as she struggled to come up with the right words. "…ok, I don't normally tell this to people, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you." Ann said, leaning towards the woman as if they were telling each other secrets. The woman complied with her body gesture and leaned in as well.

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok. It was my mom's dream to create a place that people can come in to relax and forget about the worries of the real world. This place was her dream and I aim to make it a reality. That's why I work so hard."

"oh my..." The woman said to her. "…but what does your mom think? I mean, you're taking her dream away from her, aren't you?"

"No…you see…" Ann started, taking moment to collect herself. "My mom die when I was really young. Sad I know, but hold your sympathy. I barely remember her, to tell you the truth. Dad said she died when I was really little. I…just have no memories of her. But my dad would always tell me stories. Stories of how I would cry at night and she would stay up with me…he even said that one day he came in and saw that we were both crying out loud, me because of some constipation and her because she didn't know what to do. He would tell me stories of how she would always rock me to sleep and sing me a lullaby. I would always fall sleep before she could finish. H would tell me about her dream of opening this place and that she dreamed of seeing all of us running this place together as a family. He told me that her dream lies within me…so that's why I'm doing this…" Ann said as I heard her stifle tears. "Oh Goddess…I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm crying…"

"Me too…I don't know why I'm crying as well…" The woman said as they looked at each other. They smiled as they started to laugh, tears still coming down. They were crying, but they were crying for different reasons. "I'm sure…if your mom could see you, she would tell you how proud she is to have a daughter like you…to have daughter that is keeping her dream alive. She would also tell you that you should also following your own passion as well…not to get bogged down by things of the past. It means a lot that you're carrying her dream, but at the same time, you should follow your own dream as well…"

"But this is my dream. I never got to meet my mom…but her dream is now my dream. This place, the people here, and everyone that comes in to eat…they are my dream. They are my passion. And I will see to it that the dream will come true." She said smiling, still tears in her eyes.

"You're a good daughter. No doubt in my mind your mother is watching over you, cheering you on." The woman smiled,

"I'm sure she's watching over me. She's my motivation to do my best."

* * *

"The woman left as Ann closed the Inn doors again. I saw he rest her head against the door as I was wiping done the table they use to eat dinner. They talked for two whole hours about whatever they wanted: school, life, love…they were perfect strangers but they talked to each other as if they were best friends. Everything flowed out and they had a deep connection with one another. I looked over at Ann's hand to see the pearls that the woman was wearing. She gave it to her, in condolences for her lost mother. At first Ann couldn't accept such an expensive gift, but she told her that if her daughter was alive, then that would have been her present to her for all the birthday she missed. She accepted them, and in a tearful goodbye, the woman left the Inn.

"She really was something wasn't she?" I said to Ann as she took her head off the door and looked down at the pearls in her hands.

"I don't know why…but…I felt like I knew that girl…"

"Odd, because she's from the mainland." I said as I collected the dirty plates.

"Jack…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Thank you…for everything."

"…it's no problem." I said to her as I headed to the kitchen to drop of the plates.

"…and…" Ann started as I turned around to look at her. "…I just want you to know that what I said before…abut loving someone…I mean it." She said, her face completely red. I felt my own face turn red at this.

* * *

"Huh…I knew I forgot something…" The Goddess said as we all sat around the tea table in my dreams.

"Erase her memories already!" I yelled at the Goddess as I felt Sam swat the back of my head.

"How dare you! That kiss meant everything to her!"

"Well I can't do anything right now Jack. I use the burst of energy that was released when Sam was freed to make Lily physical real again for a couple of hours. But don't worry! When you free the last angel and ultimately free me, I'll make sure that everyone memory is erased, ok?"

"Pass me a cookie please." Lily said, also at our table.

"Don't act like you're welcome here! Goddess and angels only in my head! So wait, are you telling me I'm going to be stuck with Ann remember the kiss until I find the last angel and free you?"

"Yup!"

"Don't say that so nonchalantly!"

* * *

To Be Continued...!


	14. The Red String of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Long first chapter for the next arc! See you guys next Sunday!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Aaaaand done!" I said as I placed the pink Band-Aid on May's arm. I smiled at the brave little girl who sat on the examination table but she had a different facial expression that me.

"I don't like roster shots…" I heard May mumble as I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"It's called a 'booster' shot, and it's good for you. It will keep you healthy and strong." I said to her as I picked her up from under her arms and lifted her up off the examination table onto the ground. She was still pouting, as expected, but this was rather interesting. Normally May wouldn't come to the clinic so willingly. The only times she would come here is if she's looking for my little brother, Stu. When I told her that she was going to get a shot today, she was surprised at first, but she just nodded and accepted it. In the past, she would kick, scream, and cry until Barley either yelled at her to calm down or bribe her with candy. Not only was there no bartering involved, but Barley wasn't even here this time. In his place was…

"See May? That wasn't so bad." I heard Jack's voce say as he was sitting in the examination room the entire time watching. She was still pouting, looking at the spot where I stuck her.

"But it still hurts…" May mumbled at Jack but he on a small smile and ruffled her head a bit. She instantly retracted way, throwing up her hands to the top of her head to protect whatever was left from Jack's attack. "No Uncle Jack! My hair!"

"Uncle Jack? So you're her 'uncle' now?" I asked Jack, laughing to myself as I saw him scratch his head in a nervous reaction.

"Yeah…I guess so. Ever since I let her help me, I've been her technical guardian. I swear, I think Barley just allows me to watch over her twenty-four seven as if she's my own daughter. I think even on days when there's nothing to do he sends her to me rather than to Pastor Carter."

"Maybe I should drop Stu off with you since you're running a very effective baby-sitting service." I giggled.

"H-Hey! Who said anything about a baby-sitting service!" Jack said out loud before realizing it was a joke. We both laughed a bit before I saw May start tugging on Jack's pant leg.

"Uncle Jack? Should we get back? We still need to gather the eggs." May said to Jack as I looked up at him. While it was odd that May was helping Jack with physical work, it didn't seem like she was being forced into it. From observation alone, I would say that May enjoyed doing this work. Jack nodded as he looked over at me and smile.

"Thank you Doctor Elli for the shot. I'm sure Barley appreciates your help as well."

"O-Oh no! I'm no doctor. I'm just a nurse…" I said nervously.

"Thank you Doctor Elli!" May said to out loud as I felt my check get red from the endearing comments.

"N-Not you too!" I said to May as I reached to ruffle her hair just like Jack. This time she saw it coming and ran away, her hands covering her hair to protect it from future abuse. I couldn't' help but laugh at the childish antics of May. "She's a good kid…isn't she?"

"I would say so. She' very energetic, that's for sure…" I heard Jack say to me as he started to head to the door. I watched as he helped May with her red winter coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. It as a touching scene of a father helping his daughter…except that it wasn't like that for them. Looking at them and their clothes made me realize that it was winter has already started and that it was only going to get colder from here on out. What was nice is that the transition from fall to winter was a smooth one. While it's still cold outside, the town won't look like winter until the first snowfall, expected to hit in two days. "Jack!" I called out as he looked over at me, catching him in mid-scarf wrap. "You're due for a check-up yourself you know." I said to him as he smiled at me.

"You're not going to give me a rooster shot, are you?" He joked as May opened the door to walk outside.

"No, but I do need to update your file." I said to him as he noticed that May already walked out. He looked at me and nodded before walking out the door and closed it behind him. I walked to the window and watched Jack run to catch up to May…which only made her think that he was playing with her making her run even faster away from Jack. I laughed at the cute scene as I rested my head on my propped hand on the window sill.

_Harvest 114: The Red String of Fate_

"Melancholy mood with a hopeful sigh. Are you depressed Elli?" I heard the Doctor say to me as I heard him walk towards me. I knew he was joking around as I pushed of the sill and turned around.

"Depressed that you keep me locked up in here when winter is coming." I said to him as I walked back to my desk to finish up the paperwork for May and update her files. "Instead of me out there having fun with my friend, I'm here doing paperwork." I said, teasing him right back.

'Well then quit. Go out. Have fun. A girl like you should be out there mingling and dating rather than working here trying to provide for your family." He said o me. It felt like he was trying to pressure me out of my job, but he knew where I stood in all of this. I guess he just likes hearing my resolve.

"I told you Doctor…I owe you everything. Without you and your help, I'm sure my family would have had to move out of town. But thanks to you, your support, and your training, I can now work to replay you and even peruse a career in the medical field when I get older. So no. I won't quit this job. I need it for my family." I said to him. With my parents dead from an accident back in the mainland, all I had left was my younger brother and my grandmother, Ellen. She did her best to continue working to provide for us, but there was only so much a woman her age could do. The Doctor, learning about our situation, helped me, my brother, and grandma out, occasionally giving us food, free healthcare, and event training me to be a proper nurse. It was thanks to him that I am where I am today and I owe him more than he'll ever know. Of course…there are other reason why I've stayed in this clinic oppose to somewhere in the mainland where the pay could be a lot better.

"Well…as long as you're here Elli, your services are greatly appreciated. And I thank you for that. I really do." He said to me as he looked me in the eyes. I felt myself get nervous as the butterflies manages to flutter back into my stomach. I've been hearing the Doctor compliments ever since I was little and the feeling never goes away.

"I'm in your debt, Doctor. There's no way I can leave you." I said to him as he nodded, walking back to his office. I'll be first to admit to anyone that this was very one-sided. He would see me as the little girl that he took care of when tragedy stuck my family but I will always see him as the hero that he was. I won't deny the fact that the reason that I decided to go into medicine was because of him…because it was. The nights of studying, the long hours of helping him with complicated patients, stepping out of my comfort zone and treating patients myself while he was watching over my shoulder…I was trying to be a nurse that he would be proud of and one day…maybe one day…be proud to be called his wife. I felt myself get embarrassed by the thought, like I always have. Some people might think that I'm just a hopeful romantic and that my one-sided love is something that could never fabricate into something real. But when those people don't know is that I have all support I need. While he still sees me as that little girl that he 'saved', one day he will see me for the person that I have become. And I knew because…

"It may not be now…but one day…" I said to myself as I looked at my hand. Attached to my pinky, was a long red string that floated freely in the air. It curled around as it floated all the way to the Doctor's office, right through the keyhole.

My red string of fate…

…was connected to him.

* * *

Winter was in full swing as I walked along the trail in the forest. Snow has finally fallen and the once golden amber trees were now barren and covered in snow. Most of the wildlife has taken shelter to keep themselves warm as the only sounds I heard were my own footsteps in the snowy ground. My white winter coat and white earmuffs weren't enough to keep the cold away. I blew warm air into my hands before throwing them back into my pockets to keep them as warm as possible. It was the clinic's day off and I wanted to take a stroll through the town after the first day of snow. It helps me relax and clear my mind for the new seasonal surprises that are bound to come. My wandering lead me to Jack's farm which now laid completely empty. All the fencing was still there, but no crops were planted. Though there were no plants, the sounds of chickens and the mooing of cows would still indicate that the farm was still alive and well. I figured this would be a good time to talk to Jack, since the only time I ever did was because of work. I walked over to the house and was prepared to knock on the door when the door suddenly opened up. There stood Ann, who was wearing her own winter coat and matching scarf. We locked eyes for a second as the same question ran through our heads but we dared not say it out loud. 'What are YOU doing here?' There was a smile on Ann' face right before we saw each other. Now we just started each other, confused.

"Come on Ann, I- oh." Jack said as he saw me at the door. "Elli. What's up? What brings you to my desolate farm?" He said, a hint of humor in his voice as I looked back at the field.

"Well I finally had some free time on my hand to see the magnificent field that the Mayor keeps talking about and I must say I'm not impressed…" I said to him, sarcasm in my voice. I walked backwards as Ann walked out of his house and tightened her scarf around her neck.

"Well Jack, I'll see you later. I have to make sure that the there's hot soup for all the people coming in. First snow day and all…" I said to us as she started to walk away. I saw her look at Jack then at me last. "I'll see you two later." I watched as Ann left and was out of sight before looking over at Jack who was also watching Ann leave. I just had to say it.

"So Jack…you and Ann, huh?" I said as he walked out of the doorway and offered me to come in. While it was against my best judgment just to walk into some guy's home, I knew Jack wasn't that kind of guy. I nodded as I walked in, taking off my ear muffs and my winter coat. "Not only that, but allowing an girl to come in your home and-"

"It's not like that Elli." He said to me as he walked over to the tea kettle that was resting on the stove and picked it up. He walked over to the table and sit it down, gesturing me to sit. I complied as I sat down. I looked around the house as Jack poured me some tea. "Ann stopped by to drop off a few tea leaves that I ordered from them. Nothing more…." Jack said as I nodded.

"Sure she did…" I said as I looked at the tea then back at Jack. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said a she poured himself a cup as well. "So tell me Elli. What brings you out here? I didn't know the clinic here does house calls. I'm pretty sure they don't do those anymore, now that I think about it." He said as he took a seat. I saw him blow into the cup and took a ship, a relaxing 'ahh' escaped his lips. I also blew over the tea to cool it down before taking sip for myself. The warm tea revitalized my sense as the unique flavor enticed my taste buds. "Hmm…this is some good tea. What is it?" I asked Jack as he looked at his kettle.

"It's a compilation of different teas, mixing in a few herbs from the mountains and a little bit of fruit juice. It's an odd concoction, but it does take good, doesn't it?" Jack said to me as I nodded, taking another sip of his 'formula X' tea. There was no doubt that there was something delicious and yet equally refreshing about the tea. "I can't believe that it actually taste this good in the real world."

'What was that?" I asked a bit confuse don what he meant.

"Nothing…"

"Ok…" I trailed as I place the cup down. "Actually, the reason why I came here was because I was curious to see your farm. I finally have some free time but imagine my surprise that the day I decide to see your farm, there's nothing on the field…" I said as he laughed, scratching his head.

"Well what do you want from me? It's winter. Building a greenhouse would have been good but I haven't been collecting enough lumber to build it. Besides, I have enough cows, sheep, and chickens to keep the town well supplied. But hopefully it doesn't come down to the town eating milk and eggs…that'll just be nasty." He said as I smiled at his small joke.

"Will the town be ok with you not producing well…produce?"

"It should be. The Mayor had ridiculous quota for each season, but I manage to meet them and give a little extra. With the food that I helped produce, the town should be good for another year or two." He said to me as my eyes widen at that fact.

"One to two full years? That's crazy. Even though our town is small, to supply enough food for one year alone is amazing." I said to him as he laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Well, I did have a little help from May…and Karen, and Popuri, and even Mary."

"They helped you out as well? Why?"

"Kindness in their heart?"

"We're talking about Karen you know."

"I know."

We sat there in silence. I wasn't sure if I should believe him, but he seems rather proud of himself. Heck, anyone that's seen him should be proud of his work. Two whole years of food for the entire town in three seasons of planting. It was unheard of. It was as if he was also being assisted by something that was, dear I say, unnatural. Maybe, somehow, like me…he has some kind of power. I looked down at my hand again to see my red string slowly become visible. I traced it with my eyes, watching it fly into the air and up the chimney, presumably back to the clinic where the Doctor is most likely restocking the shelves. I knew I couldn't ask Jack about something so out there…it would just raise suspicion on me. I mean…people aren't supposed to see things like this….but why can I?

"So…you and Ann. What's going on here before I got here? Were you two…?"

"G-Goddess no. I told you already that she was just dropping off the tea leaves that I requested. Her inn was the only place that had them so I asked if I could have a few." Jack said as I nodded my head a bit sarcastically.

"I'm sure that's the only thing you did…" I stuck my tongue out at him. "So there really is nothing going on between you and Ann?"

"Nothing." He instantly responded. My eyes drooped as I chuckled a bit.

"Well that's boring…"

"Sorry for having a boring life." Jack replied, sipping his tea.

'It's not that, it's just…well…whenever winter comes nothing exciting comes except for the snow and festivals…but majority of the winter season is boring." I said to him as I looked down at my cup of tea, still warm despite it being minutes since it was poured. "I just…kinda wish more things happened to this town, that's all." I felt myself get a little colder as I shivered for some reason. Jack took notice and got up, walking to his lit fireplace. He picked up a few more logs and tossed them in, trying to get the fire going a little bit longer. "The winds are picking up, aren't they?" I said to him as he nodded, a bit of concern in his face. He then walked over to the window which I noted gathered a lot more snow than I last saw it.

"Uh oh…" Jack muttered as I got up to look out the window as well. There I saw what evoked Jack's reaction. My eyes widen as we both saw it snowing, but this time at a faster rate. Jack quickly made his way to the TV where he flipped it on to the weather channel.

"-expecting a blizzard blowing in by late afternoon and all day tomorrow. Please take precautions before-" Then the TV turned off and the lights flickered on and then off. Jack looked at me as I looked at him. Sensing panic, he walked over to this nightstand and pulled something out of it. Before I could see what he got, the light finally went out and only light source being the fire place. We were able to see each other, but not as well as we did before. We walked to the fireplace and pulled up chair so we can sit by and keep ourselves warm.

"Well…you wanted excitement, right?" I heard Jack said as I glared at him.

"I didn't mean like this." I snapped as I saw what was in his hands: candles. He offered me one as I took it, carefully lighting it using the fire place.

"With the new house expansion, there are some rooms like the bathroom that are in total darkness. So use these to help guide you, ok?" I heard Jack said as he gave me a plate to catch the hot wax.

"Thanks." I said as I looked over at the front door. I knew that we would be snowed in and that there was no way I was going to make it back home. I walked over to the coat hanger where I placed my coat and ear muffs and put them on for extra warmth. I walked back to Jack and sat near him. "…so what do we do now…?"

"I don't know…talk?"

* * *

"And then Karen goes 'I know you're the one that was messing with my soup' as she continues to beat on poor Rick…." I said laughing as we were using his fireplace as a makeshift stove to cook breakfast. Throughout the night, we talked about our past, just trying to get to know each other. As for sleeping arrangements, we gathered any kind of linen and clothes we could find to keep the bed warm and make a center divider in the bed. It was now morning, and Jack was already cooking eggs from his fireplace with nothing but a frying pan and oven cozie to place the hot iron down. At first, talking to him was a bit awkward, but there was one thing that mange to break the ice that we could talk about freely, and to some point, with no limitations.

"When I was growing up, I would always provoke my chickens and they would all come at me, trying to peak at me…."

"I heard I as a little more adventurous when I was younger, always walking around town or going to Mother Hill to look at the flowers. My parents would get mad at me because sometimes I would wander without telling them." I said as I saw Jack get silent. I sighed as we already had this conversation before. "I told you Jack, I'm ok with my parents gone. They loved me and I love them. Their memory will always be with me so there's no need to be silently respectful and-"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just making sure I didn't break the yoke. Were you saying something?" I heard Jack say as I looked over at him, narrowing my eyes at him. His voice says he was concentrating but his eyes says he was still trying to be respectful towards me. I huffed a bit as I crossed my arms.

"That's what I don't like about people sometimes. They get told something and then just continue to do whatever they want to do. "

"Well…even if you tell me to forget about it, it's hard not to think about it when you bring up your parents. I mean…I can't help but think about my own parents. What would I have done if my parents were to be taken away from me?" I heard Jack say as I looked own the window, presumably towards the city…if that's even the right direction towards the mainland.

"You said by the end of the year…you'll be heading back right?" I asked mindlessly staring through the window.

"Yeah. That's the agreement. But I'm going to see if I could stay at least one more season longer." Jack said to me as I raised an eyebrow. "With the field frozen over like this, I just want to make sure that the land is still ok. I'm sure the mayor will at least agree to those terms. Hell, I'm sure if I just say 'let me stay' for one more season he would ask me if there was a 'one season, get a season free' deal with me." I heard Jack laugh as I smiled at his joke.

"Well, maybe you should be a full time farmer. You're really good at it and it would seem the townspeople like you." I said to him but he shook his head.

"At flattering as it is, I want to go out and see more of the world. I want to see what else is out there for me…you know, more opportunities. There has to be more than just farming in my future. Maybe business, or architecture…" I heard Jack say as I felt myself feel a bit down. "Elli? Is something wron-OW!" Jack yelled as my head perked up at the sound of Jack in pain. I saw him hastily put the frying pan down to the cozie before holding his hand with his other hand. I instinctively got up and walked over to him, trying to get ta look at the wound.

"What's wrong? Let me see!"

"It's just a burn. Stupid frying pan not being fully heat resistant."

"Where's your ointment?"

"Don't have any."

"Don't have any?" I repeated as I walked over to his cabinet, opening it up to see if he was telling the truth. While he did have a few first aid items, there was nothing that would help with his burn. Soon, training kicked in. "Green herbs…you still have those green herbs that Ann brought you? I asked as I was already heading to his cupboard.

"Yeah…third can to the left, top shelf." He said as I found the can he was talking about. I picked it up and opened it, taking a whiff of what the herb was. It was indeed what I thought it was. I walked over to him and took a few leaves and then extended my hand to him.

"Let me help you." I said to him, staring at him straight in the eyes. He simply nodded as he handed me his wounded hand and I took the leaves and looked at the red mark. "This may sting a bit…" I warned.

"It's ok. I mean I just got bur-AHHH!" I heard Jack exhaled in pain as I pressed the leaves into his skin and watched as the leaves began to extract a clear, milky liquid, I begin rubbing it down and around his wound. I looked up periodically to see Jack's expression to from pain to mildly relaxed. I took the roll of bandages and carefully wrapped up his hand, replacing the crushed leaves with new ones. "You really know what you're doing…" I heard Jack say as I nodded.

"I'm a nurse afterall. I figured that the tea leaves that Ann brought you were Tholian tea leaves. Other than boiling and making it into a fine tea, they can also be used as a soothing ointment when crushed. I read it in a book that the Doctor owns."

"The Doctor really trained you well…didn't he?"

"He taught me everything I know." I said as I was still securing the bandage so that it wouldn't come loose if he was waving it around.

"I really am sorry about your parents."

"I told you to drop it."

"But to be taken from you and forcing you to work and learn at an early age…must have been hard…"

"But there's nothing you could do now, is there." I said to him as I gave one hard tug at the two pieces of cloth that with in my hands, tightening the knot that secured the bandage in place. "Besides…I'm glad that I'm a nurse. It allows me to help people like..."

"People like me? As in people who can't make good decisions when it comes to cooking ware?" He said jokingly as I shook my head.

"No I mean people who do have a choice in their lives." I said, looking down. "Your future is still wide open to you. You could be anything you want right now. You're a farmer today, but the next day you could be a lawyer. I jealous of you, you know. I can't stop being a nurse. I need to support my little brother and my Grandmother. Not only that, but nursing runs in my family. My grandmother herself was a midwife and she passed on useful knowledge to me. It feels like my future has been decided before I could even decide myself. What's worse is that I had to peruse my career even before I thought about perusing a career…it's just…"

"Elli…" I heard Jack say as I saw him extend to me a handkerchief. It was then I realize that I was crying. I reached up to my face to feel wet tears on my eyes.

"N-No. Please don't think nothing of this. It's just…"

"Look…I get it. I do. Sometimes fate just pulls us in a way that we didn't expect. Fate is cruel, but at least you found you calling." Jack said to me as looked at him with slightly blurred eyes. "Never, in my wildest dreams, did I think that farming was going to be a way of life for me. But here I am. The fate of the whole town resting on my shoulders for a good harvest. I mean…am I really ready to completely settle down as a farmer after one year of work? Has fate really tied me down this early in my life?"

"No Jack...the world is out there for you to grab. Like you said…you're only here for a year. I'm the one that's stuck here. Without me, my little brother and my grandmother is going to rely on the Doctor for support. I can't let that happen. I know my mom would do the same thing…sacrifice her own future to make sure that her kids or her relatives have a better future. Utilitarian way of thinking, right? Sacrifice one for the good of humanity. I'm that one Jack. So you shouldn't feel like the town depends on you, because it doesn't."

"Oh the things you don't know…" I heard Jack mumble. As he looked at his hand. "…but thank you Elli. I do appreciate this. And who knows…maybe you're not as 'stuck' as you think you are. Maybe one day you can find the freedom that you want and shape fate I the way you want it to be shaped."

"…maybe. But it's an uphill battle." I said to him as he nodded.

"Well…If you fall during that uphill battle, I'll be more than happy to help you get back on your feet to keep going up. Just remember that." Jack said, smiling. It was strange…I barely knew this man twelve hours ago and now we're talking about some pretty personal things. I felt that I could trust him a little bit more, maybe even rely on him. While he's only here for short time, I felt an inclination that I should get to know him more before he leaves. I would be a shame if he leaves and people barely knew the person that's known as Jack the farmer.

"Here…let me take over breakfast."

"But you'll burn your hand like I did." I heard Jack say as I reached and grabbed his white shirt and wrapped it around my hand.

"Make-shift insulation. Maybe you've heard of it." I said, winking and sticking my tongue out at him. "In return, I want to learn more about you. So tell me, Mr. Jack. Tell me more about you and your plans for your future…"

* * *

"You seem happy." I heard the Doctor say to me as I was putting on my winter coat, buttoning it down to make sure that there were no gaps for wind to get in. I looked over at the Doctor who had his brown bag lunch in his hands.

"I'm going to go eat lunch with Jack today." I said to him as I wrapped my light blue scarf around my neck.

"You two seem rather close ever since that blizzard a week ago. Are you sure that nothing happened? Should I test you to see if you're pregnant?" I heard him tease I just silent dismissed him. Ever since that day, the jokes just came rolling in. While I would normally be annoyed by them, Jack would just laugh them off and tell me not to let them get o my head. We truly bonded over those two days we were we were snowed in. And even after that that day, we would occasionally have lunch together at the Inn, usually in the company of May or another one of the girls in down. What made me a bit worried was that I…was actually looking forward to these small, meaningless meetings. In the past, I won't really care of them…but the thought of meeting up with Jack…I just couldn't help but feel anxious about it. I would even go as far as say…I was excited to see him.

"Have a good lunch, ok? And tell Jack I said 'hello'."

"Will do Doctor." I said, walking out the door and headed towards the Inn. It wasn't a long walk, it was literally right down the street. But I wanted to get there a bit early so I could pick what I wanted to eat and made sure that Jack didn't pick the same thing. He has a nasty habit of doing that. I walked into the Inn and was greeted by Ann.

"Afternoooon Elli. Table for one?"

"N-No. I'm meeting Jack and maybe even May here so…three." I said to her. She looked at me with some confusion. That only made me look at her with even more confusion. "…why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you knew.""

"Knew what?"

"Jack's not here."

"Well I can see that."

"No, I mean, he's not here." She repeated. I looked with wide eyes. I turned around before Ann could explained and out the door. I heard Ann try to call out for me but I didn't let her get me. I ran towards the dock, occasionally slipping but catching myself before I really hit the ground. I trotted down the stairs and ran across the beach to where the ferries where. The boat that lead back inland was gone. I felt my heart skip and I walked to the ferry man.

"S-Sir. How long ago was the last ferry?"

"Hmm? I would say it was a few minutes ago. Bit should be back soon."

"Did you see a man about…this tall and wearing a blue hat? It was backwards, I think…" I said, trying to recall as much detail as I could to describe Jack. I would have went into facial details, but I'm sure the ferryman's short attention span wouldn't remember that much. As soon as I mention the hat his head perked up.

"Ah! Yes. That young man. He left here this morning. He had a few trunks with him. Heavy buggers. It was a good thing that no one else was on the ferry that morning because I'm sure he was carrying enough weigh to stop a few people from getting on board…."

"What kind of baggages were they?" I said, though something told me I already knew the answer to it. I just need some verification.

"I…I think they were luggage bags…" I hung my head as I felt my soul start to shrink in my chest.

Jack…was gone.

"T-Thank you…" I said as I walked away from the pier and along the sand.

_He left…he left without saying anything! And he even made plans with me the day before! What was he trying to do? And how did Ann know. 'Didn't he tell you' she said. What does that mean? Is she really going out with her? Was she the messenger? Goddess I…I…_ I thought to myself as I felt myself start to feel really sad and heartbroken.

_There is not reasons for me to feel like this. Yes, we're friends…and I know that one day he was going to leave…but to have him leave without saying anything to me what does that mean for us? That those two days means nothing? That all he wanted was to pass the time and I was the person that happened to be there? Goddess I feel so stupid…_

There was the sound of a loud foghorn as I ignored it. The ship was coming back and I knew that Jack wouldn't be there. I kept ton walking back, figuring that maybe I should eat alone tonight. I looked back to humor myself, only to see that no one was behind me.

'Should have known…" I thought as I headed back to the Inn.

* * *

"Here you go Elli. Thank you for your hard work." The Doctor said to me as he handed me an envelope that held my pay. I took it and looked at it as if it was a mirror and I was staring at myself. This is what I was doing with my life and what I had to become to accept this money. "…well if you don't want it, I'll take it back" The doctor said as I shook my head.

"No…Thank you. Thank you for the pay and for all your hard work as well. It's great that I'm working for you, Doctor." I said to him, smiling. He could sense there was something wrong but bless him he didn't press for more information. If it was really concerning, he would, but he must have known it was one of those things that I must handle myself.

"…take care of yourself, Elli. Whatever's bothering you, nothing helps but a big bowl of tomato soup." He said to me as we walked out of clinic and locked it for the evening. I watched him leave as I looked back at my pay then at the Inn.

"Maybe tomato soup sounds like a good idea…" I said as I walked towards in Inn, hoping to clear my head from this small ordeal. I opened the door to see the Inn in full swing. A lot of people were in full conversation mode and others were getting their drink on so they can relax for the evening.

"Evening Elli!" I heard Ann's peppiness said as I looked dup at her.

"Hey there Ann. Table for…" I started but Ann motioned me to follow her. "Um…"

"Come on. Follow me, right this way." I heard her say as we weaved through many chairs and tables. We came upon a table where I looked over across the table to see Jack there, smiling at me as he held a menu open.

"Evening Elli!" He said to me as I felt my eyes start to water.

"W-What are you doing here you idiot!" I yelled at him as I went over and start to punch is his arm. I could see Ann cross her arm across her chest, smirking a bit before walking away. Jack was too busy protecting himself from my barrage to properly answer me.

"Elli! Wait! I-OW! Why are you-Stop hitting me?!"

"Idiot! I thought you left for good! The ferryman said you had luggage with you! Big luggage! What's that all about?!" I cried as I continue to hit him out of frustration.

"I told Ann to tell you that I had to move our lunch date to a dinner date because the Mayor wanted me to bring some the produce I had inland to sell! Zack was sick so he couldn't bring my shipment inland so I had to do it for the day." Jack yelled as my punches soon got lighter after hearing that. I was still frustrated but I was not mad at Jack. It was me who overreacted and let it get to me. But what was really making me frustrated was that I was allowing myself to get so hung up on it that I would turn into this. If I didn't know Jack before, would I acted the same way? Why would I act like this now?

"Elli…are you ok?"

"I'm ok!" I yelled. "I just…I just need to clear my head…" I said to him as I headed to the front door. I passed Ann, who looked at me with some concern but I didn't look back. I swung the Inn doors open and closed them, leading against it for a minute before looking at my right hand.

_Here I thought I knew all there as to know about fate. My fate to be a nurse. My fate to support the Doctor, my fate to be with him….but now…now…_ I looked at my hand I saw the red string from my pinky and start floating upwards. I frowned as I saw something that I have never seen before. As it floated to my eye level, I saw my red string of fate split in two: one heading towards the Doctor's home…

…and the other back in the Inn.

* * *

To Be Continued...!


	15. Fate Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"There's patient for you in exam room one, Elli." I heard the Doctor say as I came back from lunch. I scratched my head, a bit confused.

"Why can't you see them?"

"Because I have my hands busy with another 'problem' at the moment…" The Doctor said as I heard Karen's voice call from exam room two.

"Hey there Elli."

"Girl is complain about stomach pains. It's probably from all the drinking but I'm going to teach her the hard way about drinking…" He said as he picked up her chart from my desk and walked over to exam room two. He looked over at Karen and opened up the file. "Well Ms. Karen, according to my test results, it would seem you're pregnant…"

"WHAT?" I saw the Doctor close the door as I looked over at exam room one. I walked over to it and stood in the doorway to see who it was. There, sitting on the exam table, was Jack.

"Yo!" I heard him say as I narrowed my eyes at him before I turned to walk away from the door. "Elli please! My ankle!" I heard Jack say as I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at him.

"You hurt your ankle?" I asked, letting my training kick in. Even if I was still frustrated at him and really frustrated at myself for letting my emotions and quick judgment get the better of me, I couldn't ignore someone who's in legitimate pain. I walked in and closed the door, looking at his ankle which was clearly swollen. "What were you doing?" I asked as I pulled up a chair.

'I was-OW. I was up on Mother Hill with May. She wanted to play in the snow since we had free time thanks to my field being frozen over. We were making snowmen and Stu came along and we started to have a snowball fight. One thing lead to another and I ended up falling backwards and I rolled over my ankle."

"No kidding…this thing I so swollen." I said as I walked out of the room for a minute to grab an ice pack to help with the swelling. I came back in and looked at Jack. "This will hurt, a lot." I said to him as I placed the ice pack on his swollen ankle and applied pressure, anticipating the reaction I would get. First a yelp, then an exhale of pain, then a relaxing 'ahh'. "So how did you get here anyways? There was no way that you could power walk from Mother Hill all the way here with this ankle." I asked a bit curious.

"Hopped here."

"You must be kidding me."

"Well, how else would you explain how I go there." He asked as I stared at him.

"Hopscotch champion back home?"

"I told you that's not a lie." I heard Jack said as we started to laugh. It was one of those conversations we had when we were snowed in. Apparently, back home, Jack was the hopscotch champion at his school. When I pointed out that hopscotch was meant for little girls, he still told me that he held that title with pride until Wendy stole the title back from him. Though I still didn't believe him, that simple remembrance made the weird air that was around Jack and me better as I kept the ice applied to his foot. "You know…you could have told me in person that you were leaving for the afternoon. I honestly thought you left for good…"

"Sorry. I thought that Ann would tell you right away…and that you would at least stay and hear her out before coming to conclusions." Jack said to me. "But it was a last minute thing and I was carrying two huge luggage full of produce. Any travel I could eliminate would help me I the long run. Besides, I told you already that I was going leave at the end of the year, or best case scenario, at the end of spring. Why did you think I was going to leave early?"

"Because that's low life is sometimes? Sometimes it takes things that we don't want to be taken away from us? Life's unfair…and I just thought it was one of those times life was going to be unfair to me…" I admitted to him. As I reposition the ice pack. "I know I'm being selfish here…but can you at least tell me first? And not Ann? I know you two are 'bros' as you guys like to say but…I would like to be informed too…"

"Fair enough." I heard Jack said to me as looked up at him. "From now on, you'll be first to know if something like that happens. Ok?" He said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him as I looked back at his foot.

"You know…this sprain will take a while for it to heal…and with the road being icy as it is, it's going to be hard for you to move around the like you have." I said to him as he nodded.

"So what do you recommend?" Jack asked as I looked over at the wheelchair that we had in the corner of the room.

"If you absolutely need to be mobile, then I recommend that thing." I said pointing at the wheelchair. "With four points of contact on the ground it's better than two points of contact with one leg randomly swinging forwards. Also, it would seem farm work is going to hard to do. Do you need help on the farm or should I-"

"I have helpers." Jack said as I recalled him mentioning Karen, Popuri, and Mary who would come over to help.

"Why is it all girls by the way?"

"I have no idea…" Jack mumbled but I felt that he was lying to me.

"Ssssure…"

'What? I'm serious!"

"I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I CAN'T SUPPORT A BABY!" We heard Karen yelled from the other examination room.

"Is she…?"

"No. He's joking to mess with her so she could stop drinking. In my opinion she's very controled in that stuff but I guess the Doctor has a different opinion about the matter."

_Harvest 115: Fate Unknown_

"You really care for him, don't you?" I heard the Doctor say to me as I looked behind me to see him standing there as I saw Jack wheel himself out the door.

"If you mean care for him as a patient, then yes. I care for him. I mean, he rolled his ankle. What do you want me to do?" I asked the Doctor as he shrugged.

"I was hoping you would wheel him back to his own farm but I guess you're right, you don't care about him at all." He said as he started to head back to his office. For some reason, that comment just annoyed me.

"Well I couldn't do that because I still have a job to do here. I am your nurse afterall. I have to help you with all the charts and orders that you're too slow to do." I said to him crossing my arms.

"Well, you know my handwriting sucks…" The Doctor said, a bit defensive. He must have realize it himself as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. ""Didn't mean it make it sound like that. What I mean is that it'll be more beneficial if you did the writing because I can read your writing, compared to mine." He said as I nodded, knowing what he meant. "But…you shouldn't let your job limit what you could do. I mean, everyone has a job life and a personal life, and they do their best to keep those two world separate from each other."

"Sow where am I in that?" I asked, staring at the Doctor. That question took him off guard. But I need to hear answer to this question. "Where am I located in your little world? Am I just an employee to your clinic? Or am I the girl that you help take care of all these years. "

"Elli that's not fair-"

"You said you need to keep those two world separate from each other. That means I can't exist in both worlds. Where am I in yours?" I asked him. He looked away from me, avoiding eye contact. His body language said it all. I sighed as I walked back to my desk. "I get it."

'Elli…"

"I understand. I do. Besides…if I was part of your 'personal' world then our relationship as doctor and nurse can't exist, right? I know I was part of your personal life but all that changed when I wanted to be a nurse." I said, sighing a bit. As I looked at my right hand, I felt my heart sink a bit as I saw that my red string was still split in two different directions. "If I were anything more than a nurse…it would just compromise the job. So…I get it. I really do…" I said to him as I opened up Jack's chart and started to update it. I saw the Doctor try to reach out to me to get my attention, but I sense his hand hover there for a second before letting it drop down to his side.

'We must always uphold the health of the town. If anything happens between us because of a personal squabble…then the town will be the one that ultimately suffers. It's realization that I had to come to terms with when you asked if you can work with me." I heard him say as I heard his footsteps go up the stairs. "But…I'll always be here if you need help Elli. Just remember that." He said as he continued up the stairs. I felt conflicted again as I looked back at my right hand. The strings were still there, one heading up the stairs while the other floated out of the window, towards Jack's farm.

_My fate…broken in two paths…but which path will I decide to take in the end? One where I will always be looked at as a 'nurse' …or the one with an expiration date attached to it?_

* * *

"It's so cool!" I heard May's voice say out loud as I walked on Jack's farm to see him and May in the middle of the farm. Most of the snow that was on his field was gone…as it wall all rolled into two spheres stacked on top of each other in the middle of the field. I smiled as I went to the duo, too busy decorating the snowman to notice me. It's been only a week since I gave Jack his wheelchair but to see him walking back to the clinic and returning the wheelchair to me almost three weeks early made me skeptical. After an examination of his ankle and making him walk and run around, it showed that it was indeed, fully healed. Thinking that somehow, someway, he was able to fake it at the clinic, I planned a surprise visit. But to my surprise, he was there walking around the snowman with May on his shoulders as she reached up and place the piece of coal for the snowman's eyes. When Jack noticed me, he turned around, causing may to swing her arm forward and completely missing the snowman.

"U-Uncle Jack! I was going to put it in place!" May yelled as she gently pounded the top of Jack's head. I giggled as I saw the sight of May hitting Jack's head as he tried to retreat away from it. "That's some snowman you have there…" I said as Jack reached up and took May of his shoulders. He placed her down as she ran back to the snowman and did her best to stretch her arm to place the eyes on the snowman, despite the four foot different there was between her and the head.

"Don't do that May, you'll hurt yourself."

"A-A-Almost…..t-there…."

"So you really are healed, and here I thought you were just trying to impress me." I said to him as I looked down at his ankle. He also looked down at his and gave it a few shake to show that he was in no pain.

"Yeah…weird right?" He said I looked into his eyes. "…what is it?"

"N-Nothing. "I quickly said d ash I looked away. "I…just wand to make sure that you came back fine. I mean….my medical experience would tell me that there's no way that you could recovered that fast but here you are, putting a little girl on your shoulders building snowman…" I said to him as he smiled and walked over to May. In one lift, he picked her up so that she could place the eyes on the snowman. .

"It's a secret but I'm actually part lizard. I have a regeneration factor, you know." He said to me.

"And I'm part rooster now!"

"Booster, May."

"Rooster!" May cheered as I laughed at the scene. Jack picked up May and start to spin her in a form of discipline. She just cheered, asking to go faster. It really warmed my heart to see Jack acting so fatherly for May. May's mom and dad were never here in town…to see that Jack has taken upon himself to be that father figure…or should I say 'uncle' figure for her just made me believe in humanity once more.

"You're going to be a great dad when you have children." I said to him as he stopped spinning and placed May down as she tried to walk straight but ended up falling on the snow, still dizzy.

"It'll be hard if I don't have a girl…" He as I smiled at him.

"Now there's topic we never got into when we were talking…"

"…what?"

"Girls, Jacko."

"Why do people call me Jacko…?"

"In your year that you've been here, you cannot tell me that there was a girl that didn't catch your eyes." I said to him. His face instantly turned red and avoid my gaze. That only made it more suspicious as I tried to reestablish eye connection. "Why are you trying to hide. You hiding something from me?" I asked as I tried to forcibly make him face me. Jack pulled away from me but I continued to grab him and try to face me. Our little struggle started to get friendlier as we start to laugh as I tried to press more questions on him. "Tell your big sister Elli! There's a girl that you like, isn't there? A whole year and there was not one girl you thought was attractive? It's Karen isn't it?"

"What? No!"

"Then Ann? Karen's best friend? You sure know how to cause drama."

"That's not it either!"

"Popuri? The girl next door? Or Mary? The girl who can't possible fight back your advances! Or maybe it's one of the moms in town! Jack the farmer…into older woman…" I teased, laughing as Jack was now wrestling my arms to keep them away from him. He, too was smiling as May was on his right leg, trying to help me take him down. But Goddess he was strong…all that farm work wasn't all for nothing…this man was stable as an ox.

"You won't…win…!"

"You're going…to tell….me!"

"This is fun!" May smiled as soon, the great wall of Jack collapsed as we fell forward. Jack fell on his back and I fell right on top of him. May rolled off to the side before she grazed her snowman, shaving off a few inches of snow from it.

"Oh no! My snowman!" May cried as she hurried off the field, possibly to get more snow to repair that damage. I lifted myself off Jack's chest to see him staring right into my eyes. I felt a faint blush spread across my face as he too, was blushing.

"I-Idiot. Don't look at me like that…" I said to him, trying hide my embarrassment. He looked away from me, also embarrassed.

'S-Sorry…." I head him say. I tried to get up off him but Jack started to talk. "Even if I did have a girl in mind…there will be no way that it'll turn into anything…" He said to me as I stopped. I looked at him a bit confused. I had a hunch of what he means, but just to be sure… ".

"..what do you mean?"

"With me leaving in a year or so…all the relationship will be is a short term relationship. I…I just can't do it. I can't stand knowing that there will be an end in a relationship before it even begins. So…I did my best to avoid it all. I want to avoid it all but…there's always been a side of me that always gives in. There's always a side of me that wants that trouble and maybe…just maybe…there is a chance of happiness." He said to me as I shook my head at him.

"You're not making sense Jack…"

"I know I'm not but…that's just how I feel. I wish I could get into a relationship and not know that at one point…they're going to forget about me…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing…forget about it." He said as he started to get up. I got off him as he sat up and I knelt beside him. "Besides…I have my own resolves that I need to handle first before I even think about that kind of thing…" Jack said to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"And what resolve is that?" I heard Jack said to me as he looked over at me.

"I know we're good friend Elli…but this is something I need to handle myself. It's my personal quests, as you will. Once I have it all figured out…then I start seriously looking for a girl to settle down."

"Well…tell me when that day comes, ok?" I said to him as I got up. "Maybe when you finish your little 'quest', my 'quest' will be done too." I said to him, smiling. He only looked at me with confusion but I too, was trying to find the answer to my own persona question before I can really pursue love. While I'm not sure how complicated Jack's was, I knew how complicated mine is and I knew that if I tried to pursue its completion, things wouldn't be the same. Dynamics would change and ultimately, someone will…

…according to the Doctor.

* * *

I walked back into the clinic, talking off my winter coat and hanging it on the coat rack. I saw the Doctor peer out of an examination room to see me before returning back to the examination room.

"Welcome back Elli."

"Thanks Doctor…" I said to him as I walked over to the examination room to see what he was doing there. There Ann sat on the table as the Doctor was taking her blood pressure.

"Hey there Elli!"

"Ann…what are you doing here?" I asked, walking into the examination room and looked at the chart. "…paranoia?"

"Hehe…it just feels like someone or something is watching over me. Not like a guardian angel, but like a ghost…I can't really explain it." Ann laughed as the Doctor finished taking her blood pressure.

"She's also complaining about insomnia..." The Doctor added as Ann scratched her head.

"It's odd…but every time I dream…it feels like I keep having the same dream and it feels like I never getting any rest…like I've been awake the entire time but I was indeed in a dream. Does that make sense…?" Ann asked a I thought back at bit.

_I could have sworn that I heard this before…_

"What's the dream? Do you remember?" I asked, a bit curious.

"I can't really say…but…I remember a table…" Ann said rubbing her head.

"A table…?"

It was then we heard the front door of the clinic get, what I can only describe, kicked open as the Doctor and I both looked over to see Zack rush in. In his arms, was Stu.

"S-Stu!" I screamed.

"Zack, what happened?" The Doctor said as he got up and rushed over to him. The Doctor immediate place his hand on my brother's forehead and then switched to his writs to take his pulse. As I approached them, I was met with a very serious gaze from the Doctor. It stopped me from my tracks as Zack was about to talk.

"I found him laying in the snow. I think he may have been looking for bugs or something under trees when a pile of snow or a branch came down and buried him. It was a good thing I was out there cutting wood or who knows-"

"Zack, bring him to exam room two. Elli, take care of Ann."

"WHAT!" I yelled as I stared at the Doctor with as must intensity as he was given me at the moment. "I will NOT sit in another room while my own BROTHER is hurt."

"And that's the problem He's your BROTHER. I can't have a family member treat another family member in this kind of salutation. Panic and fear will clouding your judgment and in delicate situations like this, those who are unrelated to the patient are the only ones that can make good decisions." The Doctor said to me as Zack rushed over to exam room two.

"I'm not done talking to you!" I yelled as I stepped in front to him. "So what does that mean? That you don't see Stu as family? The boy that you played with hen he was little? That the boy that's sitting there right now is completely distant to you? That you can examine and treat him because you can keep that emotional connection away and act as if he' a stranger? Does he mean that much to you? Do WE mean that much to you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" The Doctor yelled, shutting me up. "But right now you're in no condition to treat your brother. At least with me…it will be on my hands if anything goes wrong…" he said as he quickly walked past me and went straight into exam room two. I quickly followed the Doctor, only for him to order Zack to close the door and lock it. I pulled at the sliding door and started to pound on it as I saw put on examination gloves. He turned his head to me as he made another motion, and soon, the blinds were pulled over the glass door and closed shut, preventing me from seeing anything that was going on inside.

"…Elli?" I heard Ann's voice call as I fell to my knees and start to cry, praying that the door will open and let me in…to see my brother. This was the resolve I needed. There was no point in pursuing this anymore. I looked at my right hand. Though tears were now blocking my vision, I knew that there was only one red string that was left…and I knew where and who it was connected to.

* * *

"I figured I'd find you here…" I heard Jack say as I was sitting on the pier and allowing my legs to swing freely off. It was a cold winter night but my coat and scarf kept me comfortably warm. I turned to see Jack in his own winter coast and scarf as he walked near me and stopped. "…I don't have to worry about you jumping off the pier right?"

"No…." I said to him in weak voice. He walked over to me and took a seat, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"I heard about Stu. Heard he was going to make a full recovery." I heard him say as I nodded.

"Concussion, lacerations, and hypothermia…but he'll make a full recovery, thank the Goddess."

"I…also heard about your little fallout with the Doctor." He said as I turned my head away from him. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about the Doctor right now.

"Can we not?"

"Hmm?"

"The Doctor. Can we not talk about him for a minute?" I begged but I heard Jack sighed.

"'fraid I can't do that Elli…the Doctor asked me to come find you. Said that he has to-"

"I don't care what that man has to say. You don't even know what happened there today." I retaliated, glaring at him. I saw him raise is hands in defense.

"Ok! Ok! I wasn't there. All I know is what he told me and why he said those things. He understands that you're family and while he sees you as family as well, he also realizes that the situation might have cause you to get tunnel vision." Jack said to me as I closed my eyes. I knew the Doctor was right…but it still hurts to realize that in at the end of the day, I am a nurse to him. I owe the Doctor more he ever knows. He's the one that was there when news of my parents came to light. He was the one that took care of us. I wanted to be like him because I…I was in love with him. But maybe…maybe it was all admiration. Maybe it was just some kind of fake love because I really never gave anything else a chance. At least until….

"The Doctor says that he's sorry. H's sorry about the way he acted, but business is business…" Jack said as I stared at Jack.

"Jack…I became a nurse so I could help other people. How can I be a nurse if I can't even help my own family?" I asked him as he scratched his cheek, looking up at the sky.

"I guess it gets complicated once morals and ethics come into play. I guess the reason you're not…"

"…it's because they think that people can't separate business with family…." I finished his sentence but Jack shook his head.

"It's because they don't want their blood on your hands. The way I see it, if you treated Stu, and in the heat of the moment, you make a mistake that made Stu even worse…there is no one to blame other than yourself. If the Doctor were to do it and make the same mistake…well…you can now blame the Doctor and that's a little bit easier to live with."

"That seems cruel."

"As cruel as it is, you can't deny that's true. ER doctors do their best not to operate on someone they know. Why? Because they know if they don't pull through either because of their error or not, they will have to live with the guilt that they were responsible for their death" Jack said to me as I looked at the horizon.

"So are you saying that the Doctor took it upon himself to treat Stu in the off-chance that Stu might die under his care?"

"Could you easily say he was going to survive when you saw him?" Jack counted as I thought back at the image of Zack carrying an unconscious Stu. His arm hanging off Zack's arm, completely lifeless. I buried my head in my hands as the painful memory came back to me.

"It…it was hard to tell…"

"I'm going to guess the Doctor did it because he thought the same thing. If Stu didn't make it….then he could be the one to blame, even if it wasn't his fault. I'd imagine being blamed for killing your own brother can do a number on your psyche." Jack said as the more I thought about it rationally, the more it made sense. I saw Jack slowly get back to his feet. "Well, I'm going to head to the Inn to get something warm. Want to come with me?" He asked as he offered a hand towards me. I reached up to grab his hand, watching my red string slowly drift towards Jack and tether itself to his own pinky. I smiled as he pulled me up, looking right into his eyes.

"Thanks. I do appreciate the talks we have."

"Yeah…me too." He said as I saw his eye drift overt to where the ferry was. I looked behind me to look at the ferry as well.

"Did you manage to…?" I started but Jack shook his head.

"No. The mayor already made plans. When this year is over, I'm heading back home."

It was then I saw the red string that was connecting Jack and me together vanish.

I was now connected to no one.

My fate was now a mystery…

* * *

To Be Continued!


	16. The Angel of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

I sat on my bed, looking at my right hand as there were two frayed red strings now floating in the air, connected to nothing. I always believed that the Doctor would have been the man that would be with me my entire life. He's been there for me, Stu and even Grandma but after realizing that that we can't have that kind of relationship due to our profession, I realize that there is really no future for me with him. The other string was tethered to Jack. While it was a new string that I've never seen before, to think that Jack and I suited each other in a peaceful kind of way made me conflicted between him and the Doctor. Jack is a hardworking, caring, and considerate. It's no wonder he's a constant topic between the girls, especially between Karen and Ann. I always thought that if things didn't work out between the Doctor and me, that I would have Jack…but even I knew how cruel it was to have him as a 'backup', not to mention that by the end of the year, he would be leaving us. With the conversation I had with him that night, I now realize that there is no future with him as well…

So here I sit, my fate no longer tied to anyone. Was I destine to be alone? Maybe this red string didn't mean what I think it means. Maybe it was the feelings I had for them. But that can't be true. I still have feelings for the Doctor…and Jack. I fell backwards on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, as if it had the answers I was looking for.

_Am I really the type of girl that always wants what she can't have…?_

_Harvest 116: The Angel of Fate_

"Good morning Elli…" I heard the Doctor say as he was in the room with a sleeping Stu. I didn't respond right away. The thought of him not thinking of me or Stu as 'family' was still lingering in my head, causing me to develop a small grudge against him. Nevertheless, I was still his nurse and tensions can't get away of people's lives.

"Good morning, Doctor." I replied. "How's my brother doing?"

"He'll be fine. Just monitoring his vitals…" He said to me, not turning around to acknowledge my presence. I sighed loudly as I turned around to head to the front desk. "Elli wait!" I heard the Doctor call to me. I walked backwards to look back into the examination room. The Doctor turned in his swivel seat to finally look at me.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Look…I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I know I'm a doctor first and that I can't allow family to treat other family but…" He started as he looked over at Stu. "Don't you think for a minute that it wasn't hard for me to treat him as well…" He said to me as I walked inside. "I've watched you two grow up and just to see one of you hurt was…I don't know. Hard to see." I looked at the Doctor. I didn't except tears, but he was visibly uncomfortable. "I'm not blood related to the both of you, but I always looked at you two as my own kids…so I just wanted you to know that, ok Elli?" He said, looking at me. "…it was just has hard for me to treat him…" I nodded my head as I saw my red string reconnect with the Doctor. Maybe I was giving up too soon. Tunnel vision is probably the thing that made me think that the string was disconnected, but I knew that my fate was still linked with the Doctor…whether I knew it or not. It was then I saw something odd. The Doctor also had a second red string. I saw as it floated close by, connecting it to Stu. What's more, is that Stu also had a red string that was tethered to my own pinky, giving me three strings now tied to me. It was a web of fate being weaved between the three of us and while I had an additional string, I'm sure that they both had their own strings attached to other people. Both the Doctor and I heard the mumbling of Stu as he was about to wake up. The Doctor got up as he walked towards the exit of the exam room. He gently pushed me towards Stu, nodded his head at me.

"Talk to him, will you? I'm sure he misses his sister."

"Y-Yes Doctor."

* * *

"Starry night festival is coming up! You and the Doctor going to abandon your titles and play some 'doctor' of your own, Elli?"

"Urg! The things you say Karen! This is why I don't hang out with you guys anymore." I said, my cheeks turning red as I turned away from Karen as we sat in the Inn. Ann, Karen, Popuri, and I were sitting at a round table. While Ann wasn't drinking with us, she would come by and join in our conversations, even though she was missing half of the conversation all the time. This is one of those times.

"You and the Doctor are doing the full body physical?" Ann gasped as I felt my face turn even redder than before.

"N-No! Will you stop saying those things without knowing the full story Ann?" I yelled at her as she scratched her head. A yell from patron was enough for her to get up and hurry over to the person as it left me with Karen and Popuri.

'So Popuri, with Kai not here, what will you do for the Starry night?"

"Mmm…I don't know…" Popuri said as she tapped her chin. "Maybe I'll ask Jack." She said as Karen started to choke on her drink.

"Ack…oh. Oh my throat." Karen sputtered as I sat there, arms crossed as I watched her choke.

"I won't revive you if you pass out…" I warned, still annoyed about her accusation against me. Karen did her best to clear her throat before staring at Popuri with her eyes full of curiosity.

"You and Jack? When did this happen? How did this happen?" Karen asked. I was a bit curious myself. This was a big deal afterall. I mean…does she even know that he'll be leaving at the end of the year? Hell, did any of the girls know that he would be leaving at the end of the year?

"Well…I am the girl next door…" Popuri said, nervously rotating her cup with her fingers.

"Uh huh…" Karen said, leaning in a bit.

"And I would help him take care of his chickens…."

"I bet that's not the only 'chicken' you're taking care of." Karen smirked. I felt my stomach drop a bit with that comment. It was odd because I was use to Karen's innuendos…maybe I was feeling this way become of something else…

"And with our houses within walking distance of each other, seeing each other is really easy." Popuri smiled.

"Does that mean that you and Jack are going steady?!" Karen said, almost leaning more than half of the table length, staring at Popuri.

"Oh no. I'm not his girlfriend…." She said as Karen's entire body fell on the tabletop. I felt myself sigh with relief

"That's good." I mindlessly said as Popuri and Karen both looked over at me. I felt myself get embarrassed for some reason.

"W-What's it?"

"Why are you so relieved that Pinkie wasn't going out with Jack?" Karen asked as I realize the position I just put myself in. I did my best to smile nonchalantly as I tried to come up with a logical answer that both of these girls would accept and won't instantly kill the conversation.

"Oh because I imagine that Jack wouldn't want to go out with the girl next door. I mean, there is no freedom right? Besides, as hot as Popuri is…" I started as I looked over at Ann. It's then I remembered how close those two were. "…it's not like you're as close to him as Ann is." I said, passing the buck.

"W-What?"

"WHAT?"

"What?" Ann asked as she came back to her table. I really didn't want to put Ann on the spot, but I had to deter the attention away from me for a moment. "Ann, how's Jack? I tasted some of that cake you brought for him that one day. It was really good." I said to her, smirking a bit as Ann's face turned red as she tried to signal me to stop talking as soon as I mention Jack and cake, but as soon as I did, Popuri and Karen were both staring at Ann with ill-intention in their eyes.

"Jack is into tomboys!?" Popuri said, gasping.

"I-I take offense to that, you know!" Ann said, covering her chest with her waitress tray.

"So tell us Ann. What other kinds of cake, did you give Jack lately?" Karen smirked as Ann hit Karen with her tray.

"Don't you try to start some nasty rumor between me and Jack! I already have enough rumors flying about me already!" Ann yelled at her as we both started to laugh. Even though they were nothing but gossipers, sometimes they have engaging conversations…if not they were all riddled with boys, dating, and sex.

"It's ok if you love him Ann. I mean, we won't judge you." I said to her as Ann looked over at me, her face slightly red. I looked at Karen who just averted her attention away from me. I looked at Popuri whose attention was on her food in front of her. I turned to Ann who was still beat red. I was clearly missing something here. "I think I'm missing something…"

"I….I love Jack." Ann said as I felt my eyes widen. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was curiosity, but I looked at Ann's pinky. There I saw her red string start to take shape. Along with seeing my own string, if I concentrate hard enough, I could see other people's red strings as well. I swore that I would never use this information to my advantage or reveal secrets, but to see such a strong reaction from Ann about a guy…especially towards Jack…I just want to be sure. I watched her red string gently floated right through the fireplace and up, assuming it was heading out of the Inn. It was hard to tell where it was going after that, but it was definitely did not linked to anyone in the Inn, as I initially expected. It warmed my heart that the tomboy and respectively busy Ann was able to find a place in her heart to someone to be a part of…but at the same time it pained me because she must also realize e that Jack was going to leave the by the of the year.

"You really love him?" I asked as Ann hid her face with her tray as she nodded.

"E-excuse me! I think I hear someone calling me!"

"I don't hear anyone, Ann." Karen said, looking around seeing everyone is quiet in their own regard.

"Well I hear them! Waitress ears and all!" She sad I, clearly fluttered as she ran off. Instead of going to a patron, she ran right into the kitchen.

"Now you did it, Elli." Popuri said to me.

"I was curious!" I defended as I looked over to the kitchen door.

_Ann love Jack? That's huge but…surely she knows…right?_

* * *

"She loves you…you know…" I said to Jack as we both sat at the edge of the dock. Jack had a pile of flat stones as he picked them up one by one and threw them into the sea. "What are you going to do about it…?" I asked him as he picked up another rock and threw it across the sea, watching it skip three times before falling into the ocean.

"I don't know. Date her, start a family. Two kids. Boy and a girl…" Jack said as I shoved him. "Hey hey…I'm just kidding…"

'Well she's not…" I said to him, a little annoyed.

"I know Ann made it clear that she had feelings for me." He said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?"

"She kissed me a few months back." He said as I leaned towards him.

"And until now things haven't progress since then? This girl loves you!"

"Yeah but you know as well as I do that I can't do anything about it. Even if I tell her no, it's her feelings that needs to change, not mine. I have no future with anyone here. My time is limited to the end of the season. Even if I did have feelings for someone here, it would be nothing more than a short term relationship that gests even shorter the more I hold it off. I mean…would you fall in love with someone that you don't see a future with…? Jack asked me. But of course I knew the answer to that.

"If it's meant to be…then it's meant to be…" I said to him as I watched my red string still linked me to Jack. "I believe that even if distance separated them…if it was meant to be then they'll find a way to make it work."

"You really are a dreamer Elli." Jack laughed a bit as I scoffed at him.

"I'm not a dreamer…" I said as I looked my red strings of fate. "…I like to believe in fate."

"Fate?"

"Fate is what brings people together, don't you think?" I asked him as I saw Jack tap his chin.

"Maybe…but there's a weird thing about fate." Jack sad as I raised my eyebrows a at him.

"What's that?"

"Fate changes." He said as I was still unsure what he meant. "I thought I was fated to stay on this island…but it would seem someone had another plan for me. Now I'm doing something that I never thought I would be doing when I got here. Fate can change and depending on whose pulling those strings, it may change for the best. But what I've come to learn while I'm here is that sometimes…fate isn't exactly what you think it might be. You might be fated to be a famous guitarist but if someone were to accidentally break your wrist…then where does that fate go? It goes somewhere else. Fat changes…at least that's what I believe in."

_Fate…changes…?_ I thought as I recalled the moment that my red strings splint in two and even were cut off, only to see them come back.

"So are you staying that it is possible that you may not leave at all?" I asked him. Jack shifted his eyes as he picked up his last smooth rock and threw it out to sea.

"It may be a possibility." He said to me as I looked down at my feet just idly swigging back and forth. I saw the red string that was connecting me and Jack together become redder and bolder than I have ever seen it. Being told that there might be a chance that he could stay longer….even if it's on fate alone…it really put me at ease and gave me the courage to say what as really on my mind.

"Jack…can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If….if I told you that I liked you. Would that give you more reason to stay on this island? Even if you're not a contracted farmer here?" I asked him, looked over at him. I was blushing, there was no doubt about that. But to see Jack shift so uncomfortably to my question, I could tell he was embarrassed as well. But I held on to my resolve. Fate…was keeping us together. He looked over at me, a sense of embarrassment still on his face as he looked down at my hand, as if he too, could see what I saw.

"If it were you Elli? I would maybe try harder to stay on this island…even if it means if I'm not a contracted farmer." He said to me as I smiled at his response.

"Starry night festival is tomorrow…will you come back here and watch the stars with me?"

"…of course."

* * *

"You look like a girl on a mission…" I head the Doctor say to me as I was looking at myself in the mirror. I really wasn't one that would spend hundreds of dollars on make-up, but whenever I did use some, it was light and very delicately applied. The problem with not wearing make-up, of course, is as soon as I do, everyone takes notice. "Got a hot date tonight?"

"Jealous?" I said back to the Doctor. As I turned away from the lobby mirror to look at him. The Doctor wasn't visibly shocked by me, but I could tell that he was curious of what's going on. ""If you must know…I do have plans tonight."

"It's the Starry Night Festival, you know."

"I know."

"Don't you usually spend it with your family?"

"I do." I said, trying to not to fall for his little guilt trip that he was consciously, or unconciously, putting me through. I wasn't going to fall for it. This was important for me. "The streetlights won't be on so it will be really dark and-"

"I'll be fine, Doctor. You won't have to worry about me…" I said to him as I walked over to where my coat was. "I know you're concerned and-" I started but then I saw a hand quickly fell on my coat right before I could take it off the coat rack. I was surprise by it, but I was even more surprise to see that the Doctor was the one holding it down. I swallowed hard, not really liking where this was going. "Please let go of my coat."

"No."

"Please Doctor…I must go. I need to eat dinner before I meet-"

"Don't…say his name." He said, a scary and threatening aura hovering around him. He retracted his hand off my coat and rubbed his forehead. I slowly took off my coat from the rack and stared at him. "Please….I don't want to know who you're seeing this festival with." He was jealous….that was obvious…but I've never seen him so vulnerable before. I glanced at my right had to see my red string still connected to the Doctor, but not as strong as I saw it before. Maybe Jack was right…maybe fate does change.

"Why do you care….you said it yourself. We're just doctor and nurse. That's our relationship. We can't complicate that any further."

'Don't you think I know that? I've watched you grow up, taught you everything you know about medicine….we were close and I even considered you family but I knew that kind of relationship can't exist in our line of work. It just can't. The compromise and the risk…and just too great if we go anywhere beyond doctor and nurse." He said to me, staring at me straight in the eyes.

"S-So what are you saying, Doctor?" I asked him, point blank. I knew what was going through his head. Thanks to my powers, I've always had a hunch….and truthfully I would have gladly accepted his feelings…but he just couldn't get over the hurdle of our occupation. That's what ultimately didn't' make this work out. If only he could see beyond the veil of family and business…we could have met in the middle where I was waiting all this time. But now…I left that spot, heading towards another person that was willing to meet me in the middle of 'can or can't be'.

"What I'm trying to say is…I….I-" The Doctor struggled but I put his mind at ease. I rested my hands on his shoulders to make him quiet. I could only smile at him as best as I could while holding back the urge to blindly accept the Doctor's feelings.

"You're a greet Doctor. And even greater family-friend. Even if you don't see Stu, Grandma, or me as family, just know that you're always welcome as one of us. We cannot repay you enough for what you did for us back then."

"Then don't go…" He said as she looked at me. "If you mean what you say, then don't go out tonight…" He said to me. Now it was my choice. I could accept his offer, stand Jack up tonight, and peruse my age long, one-sided crush on the Doctor in hopes that he will finally break down and just take a risk….or I could leave the Doctor and go for Jack…and guy who was willing to take a chance with me, even with the eviction date looming above his head. A decidion must be made…but I already knew which path I was taking. I slowly released the Doctor's shoulders and took a few steps back. I smiled at him, tears threatening to form in the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Doctor. But I made a promise to him. I can't back down from it." I said to him as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He slowly put his hands in his white coat pockets and smiled at me.

"Then your mind is made up?"

"Yes…"

"…he's really lucky, you know." He said as I nodded. "…do your best out there, ok Elli? And if he makes you cry…tell me. I will show him what happens if he makes one of my family friends cry." He said to me as I nodded, putting on my coat. I opened the door and walked half way out the door. I turned my head back to see him already turned around and slowly walking away.

_Last chance_.

_Last chance to get him back_.

I looked at my right hand, at the string that tethered me and the Doctor together. The farther he walked away, the more faint the string got. I just kept watching him walk away from me until finally the string vanished. All that's left was the string that was connected to Jack and it was heading straight towards the beach. I let out a soft sigh as I slowly closed the door and made my way towards the pier.

* * *

It was already getting dark by the time I got to the pier. I hurried as the streetlights behind me shut off one by one as I walked down the streets and down the stairs that lead to the beach. The Mayor told everyone in town that around dusk, the streetlights will shut off for the festival so it was important that I get to the pier soon. When I got there, standing at the end of the pier with a basket in his hand, was Jack. He saw me walking towards him and he tried to hide his face with his hat. I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassed state. Then again, I was embarrassed myself but my resolve was now strong as ever. We greeted each other and he started to talk about his day. I talked about mine, omitting out the conversation I had with the Doctor. There was no need to talk about that I saw him reach into his picnic basket and pull out a blanket for us to sit on. He also pulled out a second blanket which when I saw it, he initially hid behind his back, making up some story about a second blanket to use in case we couldn't fit on the first one. But I smile das I sat down, showing him there was plenty of room.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

It was simple. Turkey sandwiches with all the vegetables you could imagine. We also had a thermos of hot tomato soup and a second thermo for tea. I must say…for a farmer, he did know how to make great food and delicious tea. The hours would pass as we continue to sit on his blanket, talking about who know what. But as night approached, we both looked up to see that the stars were in full shine tonight. I couldn't help but open my mouth and marvel at the sight. I looked over at Jack, who was also looking at the stars, mouth open wide.

"You look like a fish…" I giggled.

There as a moment of laughing and light touching in the form of shoves and tickles. I felt him get close to me and I couldn't help but feel embarrasses. The heat of embarrassment, however, was overshadowed by the dropping temperatures of winter. I looked over at the spare blanket that Jack brought and felt myself get nervous. I saw Jack's eyes follow mine as he saw the blanket as well. We both stared at each other before he reached over and grabbed it, draping it around his body. He then motioned me to come towards him, opening his right arm open, inviting me in the warmth. I closed my eye as I scooted over until I felt his body hit against mine. He lowered his arm over my shoulder, ensuring that the blanket was around me. But he never retracted his arm. He kept his hand on my shoulder, around my neck as we sat there, circulating our body heat to keep each other warm. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were fixated at the horizon that was barely visible. He was embarrassed again. I did something that would help him relax and reaffirm his gesture. I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his body jolt at the move, but his body soon calmed down and I felt him hug me closer to him. It was nice being out here with him. I wish I could do this every day with him…and it was then I realized…

_I'm in love with him…_

I looked up at Jack, who looked down at me. We just stared at each other as we were both afraid to do anything besides stare at each other. I observed his face, his ears, his hair, his neck…I've given him a physical before, but it's this first time I've looked at him in such a fine detail.

"You said that fate can change…right?'

"Yeah."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him ash e I saw him lean down towards me. I saw him start to close his eyes and I started to close mine, moving my head upwards.

"Because fate is what you make it to be." He said as I felt him kiss me

* * *

"Good morning Jack!" I saw Jack walk in with May, who was sniffling. Jack smiled at me, scratching the back of his head as he walked to the front desk.

"Seems like May caught a small cold." Jack laughed as May continued to sniff.

"I didn't get a cold. My nose is just runny…" She said as she arched backwards and sneezed into the handkerchief in her hands. "-xcuse me…"

"I don't suppose you can take a look at her and make sure it isn't anything worse." Jack said as I nodded.

"Of course!" I said as I walked from behind my desk to look at May. I looked back and Jack, who was looking down at me. I wasn't sure why…but I couldn't help but think that something happened between us…I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"So did you watch the stars with Uncle Jack?" I asked May as she nodded.

"It was great. We watched it from the door of his house and we had hot tea and chicken noodle soup, and-" May continue to talk as I place my hand on her forehead. She wasn't burning up or anything…it's just a small sniffles in my opinion. "-and there we had turkey sandwiches and-"

"That sounds like fun. I wish I had sandwiches and soup. You should invite e me next time." I said to May, but also saying to Jack. He nodded his head

"We'll see. Maybe next year." He said to me as I walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out a purple medicine that would help with May's sniffles. I walked over to Jack and handed it to him.

"Here 'Uncle' Jack. One teaspoon every six hours. May?" I said as I knelt down. "Be a good girl and drink your medicine. If you do, then you can play with Stu and Uncle Jack as much as you want." I said as she cheered. I heard the door behind me open, revealing the Doctor walking down the hallway.

"Oh. Jack. May. Nice to see you two."

"Morning Doctor." I heard Jack said as I looked over at the Doctor.

"I just gave May some medicine. It would seem she has a runny nose." I said to him as he nodded at me.

"I see. Good work Elli." He said as he turned around to head back to his office. I huffed a bit as we watched him walk back into his office and closed the door.

"Friendly fellow, isn't he?" I heard Jack said as I nodded my head.

"He's a good guy, Jack. You should get to know him. He's taken care of me since I was little. I owe that man a lot, you know."

"Sounds like you're going to date him…" Jack chimed as I turned at him, my face turning red.

"N-No! Don't say things like that! We're doctor and nurse. That could never be. There's just too many complications in engaging in that kind of behavior." I said defensively as Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just…take care of yourself Elli. And always remember that fate can always change. One day your doctor and nurse, the next you could be lovers." He said a she guiding May towards the exit. I felt myself get red as Jack said that.

"L-Like you know anything about fate!" I said to him, not really mad at him, but in a friendly way. As I saw him and May wave at me good-bye, I walked back to my desk and sat down. I don't know what enticed me to do it…but I looked over at my right hand and examined my fingers. I felt my eyes widen a bit at what I saw.

"Odd…did I forget to do something today?" I said to myself as I saw a thin red ribbon tied to my pinky.

* * *

To Be Continued…!


	17. The Will of the Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"I must admit…well done Jack." The Goddess said to me as everyone was now looking the newest angel to populate my head, Heather, the Angle of Fate. She had brown, wavy hair that went all the way down to her lower back. Her garments were just like the other angels as she sat between Katie and Sam. It nearly took me an entire year to do, but with the five angels now here, the task was finally over.

"So what now? Does this mean you're free? Can I now die a happy man?"

"Your death isn't for another-" Heather was about to say before Abby rushed and covered her mouth, preventing her to say anymore. I don't know what disturbed me the most, the fact that this angel knew that much about 'fate' or that she already knew when I was going to die. I guess there are some things fate can't really change.

"Let's not do anything drastic now, Heather!" Abby quickly said a she uncovered her mouth. Heather just nodded as I turned my attention back to the Goddess.

"A deal's a deal. I gathered your angels and now you must make my wish come true…" I said to her as the Goddess shook her head.

"Not yet, Jack. Now that my angels are free, all that's left is bringing them to the Goddess Pond and break the barrier around my spirit. Once that is done, then our contract is complete and you'll get your wish."

_Finally…I'll get to see her! I'll-_ I thought as Abby interjected suddenly.

"Goddess, we're still tethered to our initial host." She pointed out as the Goddess rubbed her chin.

"Well then bring all five lades to the pond and let them hold hands or whatever. Seem simple enough, right Jack?" The Goddess asked as I thought about it a bit. However, the more I thought about it, the more worried I got. "Jack?"

"That…may be a problem." I admitted to her. "Everyone has their own schedule. And as much as they see me as a friend, I can't just steal five girls without people wondering what's going on. If I get these girls and make them hold hands in front a deep pond, they're going to think that it's some kind of suicide ritual and that I'm their cult leader." I said to them.

"Then say it's for the Goddess, no one will raise a finger." Lily, Ann's deceased mother said as I shook my head.

"That would be fine if the Goddess wasn't branded as a traitor to the island. If anything, that'll just make things worse.

"Well Jack. Then you still have one more task before the contract could be complete. Gather my angels in the real world and make the hold hands at Goddess Pond."

"Once you do that, we'll take over." Sam said as she looked at everyone around her. "We'll break the seal and the Goddess will be release. Then together we'll break the curse that the Harvest King put on the town."

"You can see the goal, Jack. Keep running forwards. But always remember that just because you can see the end, doesn't' mean you're close to it…" The Goddess said to me as I felt myself wake up the sounds of May knocking feverishly at my door. I got myself dressed before opening it to see a panicked may.

"J-jack! The chickens scare me!" I heard her say as I saw my chickens were already hard at work, trotting around the chicken pin and clicking loudly. I sighed as I patted May on the head.

"Give me a second to get ready, and we can tackle the chickens together, ok?"

"Ok!"

_Harvest 117: The Will of the Goddess_

_The end of winter was slowly approaching and with it, my time here at Mineral Town. I will be the first to tell anyone that I wasn't planning on staying here longer than a year but slowly this place grew on me. I was going to miss the early wakeup calls from May, the combine sounds of my chickens and Poultry Farm's chickens synchronized calls in the morning, the occasional smell of burning wood and metal over at Saibara's workshop, the sweet smell of apple pies….it was a shame that I had to go, but I knew that life existed outside of this farm. Not only that, but my motivation for coming back here in the first place was about to be realized. After all these years, I would finally meet her. The girl of my childhood. Will she remember me? Heck, will I recognize her if I saw her? Could it be that she was here the entire time but just didn't know it? There were so many questions and all of those will be answered by the end of the year._

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yes May?"

"Are you really going away?" May asked me. I stopped in mid-grab of an egg as I looked over at May. She just continued her chores as I as I felt my eyes droop. I told her before about my plans on leaving. While she was opposed to it at first, she was happy for me, saying that I should bring her things from the mainland back here. But as the days approached, I felt May grew farther and farther away from me. I guess she's just distancing herself before the inevitable leave occurs.

"Yeah…but I'll be back to visit. I told you that I'll bring you things from the mainland, remember." I said, trying to lighten up the mood but she just kept on picking up eggs, the facial expression remaining the same as she picked them up. I could only image what was going on in her head. With her mom gone for almost the same reason, there is no doubt she is doing her best to stay strong. I got up from the ground walked over to her. Taking off my hat, I placed I top her head.

"What are you doing uncle?"

"Even though I'm leaving, I want you to help whomever takes care of this farm, ok May?" I said to her. "You know this farm better than the new guy, so show him around and tell him where everything is. Until the day he buys his first animal, you are in charge. This will be your farm." I said to her as she smiled, touching the oversize hat that was on her head. With a lunge, she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my stomach, crying.

"I don't want you to go!"

"I know May. I know….but I will come back. Ok May? Keep being a good girl and watch over this farm. I will come back and see how you're doing." And with a tearful nod, May broke away from me and wiped away her tears.

"May will be a big girl and show you that she can take care of a farm as well. And she will help the town, just like Uncle Jack." She said as she clenched her fist and pumped it at her side in confidence.

"I know you'll do an amazing job." I said to her as I ruffled her hair through my hat.

"Noooo! My hair!"

* * *

"Good morning Jack. What can I help you with?" Mary asked as I walked into the library. As expected, Mary was sitting there, a book open on her desk as she looked up to me with her coke bottle glasses. I looked around the library to see the Angle of Knowledge, Abigail floating around the room, a book open on her lap a she read on.

"I was actually hoping that you could met at Mother Hill the day before New Year's Eve at the Goddess Pond." I said to her as I saw her face turn red. "Er…others will be there as well! I'm…just gathering people together for a good-bye party! That's all!" I quickly added trying to make it not sound like a date or a secret rendezvous. I saw Mary calm down as she looked at her table calendar.

"Let' see…that's a Saturday. I think I should be able to make it." She said as she took a pen and marked it on her calendar. "It's already been a year…hasn't it."

"I'm afraid it has…"

"It's funny….I rarely see you around but whenever I do, I just get this feeling like we've known each other for a long time." She said to me as I scratched my cheek.

"That's not half true. You helped me on my farm with fertilizers and stuff…"

"But I only gave you the mixtures. I didn't physically help you. But either way, I just feel this affinity towards you, but I can't explain it." She said, clearly confused on why she was feeling this way. I could tell her that during the spring season, she actually did physically help me and planted crops on my farm, but with a knowledgeable girl like her, she wouldn't take a statement like that without some sort of proof. All I could do was just nod my head and just encourage her that nothing happened other than her contribution of fertilizer knowledge.

'Well…even if you weren't physically working on my farm, the fertilizer did help us in the long run, so thank you." I said slowly bowing to her. She shook her head as she tried to bow as well.

"Oh no. I should be thanking you. It was you that I was able to find the inspiration do what I've always wanted to do."

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked as I looked on her desk. It was then I realize that the book that was open on her desk wasn't printed novel. Instead, It was a book with blank lines. Near her was an open inkwell and a writing quill. I saw her get embarrassed as she tried to hide the ink and quill but almost threated to spill it on her desk.

"You see…I read a lot, and I've always wondered how well I can do if I were to write my own novel. I can get dad's advice on publishing and he can proofread some of my work."

"That's great Mary. Glad to see you're pursuing your dreams rather than pursuing knowledge." I said as she smiled at me. "So what's your book about?"

"Huh?" Mary asked as her face turned read. She quickly closed her book and pressed it against her chest, turning her body away from me to create distance from me and the book. "Nothing!"

"Like hell it' nothing. Let me see!"

"No!"

"Don't make me tickle you!"

"Go away!"

* * *

"Cluck cluck cluck!"

"What are you doing Popuri…?" I asked as I saw her at her family farm, standing in the chicken pen a she tossed chicken feed on the ground for her chickens. Sitting on the opposite side of the fence was Katie who was watching one chicken in particular. I approached the pen and rested against it, watching Popuri.

"Chatting with my chickens." She said as if was the most normal thing to do. Even with her angel detached from her, she still acted a bit childish. But like I said before, that's just her charm. "By clucking at them, they will feel comfortable with you. During this time of season, they need a warm body entity around to look up to. But be careful what you cluck…I think I said a few bad words that made them attack me once." She said to me as I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh yeah…you better be careful what you say. Chickens remember all" I joked as she finished her bag of feed before walking to where I was leaning. If there was something I was going to miss from this island, it would be her unique pink hair.

"So what brings you here to our farm Jack? Your chicken coop is already at its capacity and I'm sure the lack of flowers and crops, you don't need my help to take care of them."

"Oh come on, are you still mad at me about that?" I asked, a nervous smile on my face as Popuri huffed, crossing her arms.

"You fired us as soon as snow fell on the ground!" Popuri retaliated.

"That's because I need to do some work too! How can I be a 'farmer' when everyone else is taking my work? It makes me feel like I'm freeloading off of you guys!" I said as she turned her head away from me. "Ok. You made your point. But that's not why I'm here. I'm actually here because I was wondering if you are free the day before New Year's Eve." I asked her as she looked at me with a small blush.

"J-Jack….I mean…I'm you neighbor. We can't compromise that relationship after all these time…" She said, trying to hide the blush that was on her face. Somehow, I couldn't take her seriously, not after I saw Katie start laughing at Popuri and me.

"That's not what I-"

"Jack? Is that you? Have you come to ask my Popuri's hand in marriage?" Lillia asked as I saw her at the door.

"What was that?" I heard Rick yell as I heard the sound of someone running down a flight of stairs. He squeezed his way past his mother and stared at me and Popuri. "Jack! How dare you ask my sister to marry you! I didn't know you two were going out! There's no way I would let you just come in a swoop her away without my consent!"

"D-Dammit guys! That's not why I'm here!"

"Oh my…I must go tell the other mothers…" I saw Lillia slowly start to walk towards the Town Square.

"Hold it, slowpoke. Don't just go off and spread rumors like that!"

"You will never get my blessing!"

"I want to name our daughter 'Chiki'." Popuri chimed as I gripped my hair, trying to figure out how to defuse this ticking time bomb.

"What just happened?!"

* * *

"Jack! Great timing! We're having a special today! Buy your spring crops now, get twenty percent off your entire purchase!" Karen barked at me as soon as I entered the Supermarket. Though this wasn't the first time Karen attempted to pitch a sale to me, promising discounts, it was amazing how motivated she was now that her father and mother both shaped up after her little stunt last summer. "We got strawberries, turnips, potatoes, cucumbers, all your spring season needs!" Karen smiled as looked over at Jeff and Sasha who waved at me with smiles on their faces. At that moment, Duke walked in as well with a purse of coins. He walked over to Jeff and handed him the purse.

"This should be the last payment I owe you." He said, almost bitterly. Jeff happily accept it and open the register to take out a small piece of paper with Duke's name and the amount he owes and ripped it in half.

"Thank you Duke. Your Tab have been paid off. Now would you like to look around? I'm sure my two lovely co-managers will show you some of deal we are having today." He said as Duke looked over at the newly motivated Karen, who was glaring at him, and the now confident Sasha, who was also glaring at him. I saw Duke turn to me and I just shrugged at him, motioning him to run.

"I-I think I'll look around next itme. Excuse me ladies…Jack…" He said as he pasted by the girls and me. "Anyways…Karen. Are you free the day before New Year's Eve? I'm planning to gather people together near the Goddess Pond for one big good-bye." I said to her as she looked at me, confused.

"Good-bye? Good-bye for what?" Karen said, confused. I also looked at her confused. I could have sworn that I told her that I was leaving. I saw Jeff motion me to leave the store as Sasha walked over to her daughter and placed both of her hand so her shoulders. I took this as a cue to leave as I quietly slipped out of the Supermarket and started to head for the Inn.

"HE'S WHAT?!" I heard Karen's voice yell which motivated me to start running.

* * *

"Table for one?" Ann asked me as I entered the Inn. The Inn wasn't that packed at this hour, which would give me ample time to talk to her. She led me to the table that was near the heater and I thanked her for accommodating me there.

"So what would you like? You manage to catch us during our transition between brunch and lunch so I don't' know which menu to show you…" She laughed nervously. It was odd seeing Ann like this after released Ann's angel, who was walking around the Inn and pretending to cater to people. Afterall her memory of what happened wasn't erase by then, creating a lot of awkward scenes between her and me. But with Elli's angle released, the Goddess was able to use the energy to erase Elli's memories as well at Ann's. The Goddess also made sure that when she was wiping away those memories, that she left her dinner conversation with her mother intact under her own wish.

Oh…about her mother Lily…

"I recommend the hash browns Jack. They're really good." I heard the voice of Lily say as I felt her presence behind me. I wanted to turn around to tell her to leave me alone, but seeing how I can only see her, it would jus make me look that much crazier.

"No way! Get the sunny side up eggs with sausage links! Ann makes it herself so you know they're good." I heard Samantha, the Angel of Maturity, say as she rushed over and stood on the opposite side of me.

"Hash browns!"

"Sausage links!"

I sighed as I could only imagine what was going on behind me. If it was anything like my dreams, they would be in each other's faces, trying to figure out who gave better motherly advice, the Angel of Maturity, or an actual mother. As I could hear the grunting a pushing behind me, I just smiled at Ann and started talking to her. "Actually Ann. I came to talk to you. I was wondering if you're free the day before New Year's Eve."

"Hmm? Well, I'm usually not. Why? Are you holding a going away part?"

"I guess you can say that." I said, shifting my eyes a bit. I knew it was going to be a tough sell since Ann was working at the Inn all day, every day. "I was just hoping that I could gather people together for one last hurrah before I left." I sad other as she looked over where Doug, her father, was.

"I'll talk it over with my dad. I mean, he owes me for that day one day in fall. So I should be able to get at least half of the day off." She said as she looked at me, unable to see the choas behind me. "Though I must say I'm a bit disappointed Jack..."

"W-Why's that?"

"Because I thought that you would personally say good-bye to me…." She said, a hint of sadness her voice. The scuffling behind me came to a sudden stop as Lily, Sam, and I were now staring at Ann. She looked over at me and broke into a blush.

"I-It's not like I like you or anything like that! Just…it would have been nice to talk to you alone, that's all!" She said as she hurried off in the opposite direction.

"…I give you full support to marry my daughter, Jack.' I heard Lily said to me.

"You better take responsibility for your actions, young man!"

"Will you two stop it?!" I turned around and yelled at them.

* * *

"Welcome Jack." I heard Elli say to me as I walked to the clinic. It was empty today, which is usually a good sign. I saw Elli's angel, Heather, sitting on the couch as she watched me approached Elli. "What can I do you for?"

"Nothing really. I just came by to say hi." I admitted as I looked around." Is the Doctor in or is he…?"

"He's back in the mainland today. He's picking up a few shots for the upcoming spring flu that people are reporting. I doubt that it'll travel this way but you never know, right?" She said with a smile. I smiled back at her as I felt my heart twitch in pain. Not too long ago, this girl put her entire faith in me, believing that I would return her feelings in a way that the Doctor couldn't do. And with the Angel of Fate hovering over her, I couldn't not lie to her. I, genuinely, had to fall in love with Elli so that her fate line will show that I was a suitable match for her. To watch her not only fall in love with me and watch as she loses her memories of me…it was hard just standing here right now without saying anything about the past. "You ok Jack? You're giving me the chills…"

"S-Sorry! I-" I started, blushing a bit. "I…was hoping that you would come to a get-together I'm holding at the Goddess Pond the day before New Year's Eve. It'll be a small one so you don't have to worry about missing work." I quickly added. Should the Doctor leave again like he did today, that would make her in charge of the town. "B-But if the Doctor…you know…"

"Hmmm…" Elli pondered. "I should be able to get that day off. I mean I'm due for a day off." She said to me. "Plus…I would be nice to talk to you some more before you leave. Though we didn't get to talk much, whenever we did, it was always fun" She said with a smile that won me over. I smiled right back at her, knowing that feeling that she was feeling.

"Y-yeah…I know what you mean…"

"Jack…" I heard Heather talk to me as she pushed herself off the couch and hovered towards me. "Elli's fate is still undecided at this point. Should you pursue her, your success-"

"Well, I still have other people to invite." I lied as she was the last person. I just wanted to get out of clinic as soon as possible. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you." She said as I turned around and headed out of the clinic. I still felt Heather's presence close by.

"Jack. It you just kept on pushing, you would have-"

"I know what you're saying Heather but…you know as well as I do that it can't be like that. Not yet, at least." I said to her as I looked back behind me at the closed door of the clinic. "If Elli falls in love with me…and she isn't the girl of my childhood, then there will be a misunderstanding and complications."

"And if Elli is the girl?"

"…I'm just going to go ahead and assume the worse. It's all I can do. It's the best way to make sure no one gets hurt in the end."

* * *

"To Jack! Though is journey here is over, may he find what he is ultimately looking for out there in the world. And may he also come back to see us, in case he misses the farm life." I heard Ann toast as Mary, Popuri, Karen, Ann, Elli, and even May all cheered, holding up their drinks in the air before taking a swig. I smiled as they were all here as I took a swig myself. Though it wasn't big, there was a table here that Ann brought while everyone else brought food to share. With me leaving in two day, they were going all out here, giving me presents and cards and trying their best to get me alone to talk to me one-on-one. While I would love to listen to what they have to say privately, I still have private matters of my own to do before I do that. For the first time, in months, I looked over each girl's heads to see all five angels talking to each other freely without being restricted inside my head.

"Speech!" I heard Popuri yell as the girls started to cheer, chanting 'speech' rather loudly. Though I wasn't planning to do it now, I figured this was the best time to do it. I signaled them to quiet down as I walked over to the edge of the pond and turned around look at them. "Ok! Ok! I'll give a speech." I said, seeing how staggered they are and signaled them to come closer. "Don't' be shy, come closer." I said as I saw them come close to so they were standing side by side. "Where to begin…"

"How about telling us which one of us you liked the most!" Karen laughed as the others girls laughed. I was pretty sure at least two girls here wanted to know that answer.

"Haha…I can't just single out a single girl like that, Karen…but…" I started as I saw them stand close to each other long enough for the angels to position themselves over their host. What I learned from Abby was that I didn't need to get the girls to physically hold hands, they just needed to be close enough so the angels and be in close enough proximity to each other to hold hands. As I looked up, I saw them hold hands and started to chant. I looked behind me a the Goddess Pond, expecting to see something start, but so far the only thing I saw was my own reflection. "You girls…have been great friends to me. There is no lie about that. At the same time, I could tell that you girls care about me as well. Mary, I've seen you grown out of the shy girl to one that now ventures out of her safe cocoon that you were sitting in and start seeing the world around you. Popuri, you're still that lovable child that everyone cares for, but at the same time, I've seen you become your own person . Karen….well, you just mange to make yourself more predominate…"

"Damn right!"

"…but you've come to embrace every aspect of yourself, including the people who have helped you influence you to be the person you want to be. Ann….Goddess you're just one independent woman…" I said as people started to laugh. "…but I'm come to realize that your motivation to do your best is not driven by money or status, but from your own personal goals and dreams. It's because of that you can find the energy to stand on your own two feet and continue to do what you do. Elli…" I start as I looked at Elli. "….you finally realize that fate, as strong as it is, can change if you desire it to change. You girls have mean the world to me…and thought I'm leaving, you girls will always hold special place in my heart. So I want to thank you all for being there for me, whether you helped on my farm…" I said as I looked at Popuri Karen, and Mary. "Or you motivated me to do my best…" I said as I looked at Ann and Elli…"You were the reason why I was able to be so successful here on the farm. Of course my biggest supporter is the smallest girl here." I said as I saw May smile happily at me, her drink held tightly in both hands. "…I hope you girls show whoever takes over the farm the same motivation and desire to help that you showed me." I said as they all smiled at me.

"Doubt it. He won't be as cool as you, Jack."

'Yeah…no one can replace you."

"We'll do our best to keep moving forward as long as you keep moving forward as well Jack."

"Ok! Enough of his touchy-feely junk. We still have bottles to pop open! Let's start drinking!" Karen said as she raised her cup in the air. Popuri followed suit but the rest of them sighed.

"It's still noon, Karen."

"Some of us still have jobs."

"You guys are party poopers! That's what you are!" Karen said a I said as I looked up, expecting good news from the angels. Instead…

…no one was there.

_W-What the…?_

"Well, I need to haed back to the Inn. I promised my dad that I would come back right afterwards."

"Indeed. I need to head back to clinic." Elli sided as she walked next to Ann, intent on traveling with her when they head back.

_No…no no no…where are the angels? They were just there!_

"You girls are no fun! Lighten up!" Karen said, on her fourth drink. Popuri was on her second while Mary was just drinking water. Unsure what was going on, I tried to call the girls back.

"W-Wait! Can't you stay a little bit longer?" I asked as I saw them shake their heads.

"Unlike your farm Jack, our jobs aren't frozen. We'll see you guys later!" Ann said I saw them both leave. I stood there, dumbfound as I expect to see their angels travel right behind him. But there were no angels to be found.

_Was the ritual complete? Is it over? What is going on?!_

* * *

That night…I slept really well. I dreamt that I was a commander of a fleet of ships that were all heading toward some war…or something like that.

There was no tea.

No cookies.

No angels.

No Goddess.

* * *

"Don't be sad Uncle Jack. We'll see you again." May said to me as I sat on my fence. The weather was starting to warm up as the start of the spring season was tomorrow. May was sitting next to me, drinking her juice from a juice box. I looked over at her and I helped her fix my hat that was on her head so it didn't completely cover her eyes.

"I know May. I know. I'm just…sad for a different reason, I suppose." I said her as she looked over at me.

"Did you get an owie?"

"Huh? No…nothing like that. I said to her as she looked down at the ground for minute. Her eyes then shot open as she looked over at me.

"Uncle Jack! Do you think we can Mary will grow big Moondrop flowers again?" She asked as I nodded at her.

"I'm sure she'll come by and help whomever is helping the farm." I said to her.

"And Popuri will give use chickens to look after?"

"Our chicken coop is already full but I'm sure she'll help take care of the chickens in the coop."

"What about our comrade Karen? Will she help again?"

"Only if she gets bored at the Supermarket."

"Will Ann continue to cook for me at the house?"

"I'm sure she'll cook up something delicious for you."

"Will Elli give me another rooster shot in winter again?"

"Only if you're a bad girl…" I said as I looked over at her. Smiling, I pattered her head. "I'm going to miss you the most May. Your help around the farm was invaluable to me. I want you to know that. You were the best little helper that I could have ever asked for. Your mother would be proud of you." I said to her as I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too Uncle Jack…" She said a she lunged at me, hugging my body. I gave her a tight squeeze, reassuring her that everything will be already.

"My my that's a touching scene…" I heard someone say as I saw the Mayor walk towards me. I released May and hopped off the fence, walking towards him.

"Good morning Mayor."

"Good morning Jack. I just wanted to meet you first and tell you that you've done a wonderful job on the farm and your time and devotion to the town has been invaluable to us. It's a shame that you had a sudden change of heart and wanted to stay here, but you must understand my pressure here. Without a famer here that guaranteed-" The Mayor tried to justify why I couldn't stay and I raised my hand to quiet him down.

"I told you not to worry about that, Mayor. I blame myself for thinking that I wouldn't enjoy this kind of work when I first got here. But after doing it again, since my childhood, I remember why I liked this place so much. I have no regrets…but there is still a world out there for me to explore. I will write to you, should my other plans fall through." I said him as the Mayor laughed.

"Assuming that your replacement won't fall in love with the job first." The Mayor said as I laughed as well.

"True…so who is my replacement, if you don't mind asking." I said as she looked at me laughing to himself.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually…"

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and I was heading towards the Inn for their yearly party. The walk felt heavy for several reasons…but the main reason being the sudden disappearance of the angels and the Goddess.

"What does this mean? We had a deal right? Or maybe the Goddess didn't get released? Could it be possible that I needed the girls to hold their hands afterall?"

"Oh no…the ritual worked…" I heard a familiar voice call from over my head. I instantly turned around to see Abby floating over me.

"A-Abby!" I yelled, not really caring who was around to hear me. "It's you! Oh Goddess am I glad to see you. What-"

"Interesting…"

"Huh?"

"The Goddess didn't wipe your memory at all."

"W-Wipe? What do you mean?" I said to her as she gently floated down so she was right next to me.

"The ritual worked. The Goddess is free but she instantly transported us away from you and the girls. Something about wanting privacy." Abby said as I continued to look at her confused.

"P-privacy of what?"

"Whether or not you should have your memory wiped." Abby said to me as I felt a hole start to form in my stomach.

"B-But why? We had a deal. I free you angels and the Goddess grants my wish. She said that the contract can't be broken once it's made. Why would she want to wipe my memory?" I yelled as she as she just kept a cool expression.

"Imagine a man that walked around the town, no…the world telling people that he has seen and even talked to a Goddess and her angels. Of course people would think that man is a psycho…but there are those gullible fools that'll think you're telling the truth. Word will spread quickly across the network of angels and Goddesses until it reaches the Harvest King himself. The Harvest Goddess is the only Goddess to go against the King so it will be very easy to figure out what happened."

"But my wish-!" I started before Abby cut me off again.

"The Goddess shall grant your wish exactly how you want it to be fulfilled…if you can find her." She said to me as I looked at her confused. "When we were deciding to wipe your memory or not, the Goddess said that if you could find her, without any help, then your memory will remain and she will fulfill your wish how you see fit. If not, then she will do it as she sees would be most beneficial for her. Seeing how on your last day you were unable to find her, I was expecting that your memory would be gone. I can see that I was wrong."

"So help me!" I said, attempting to grasp the angel's hands only to grab nothing but air. "Help me find the Goddess. We had a deal afterall!"

"The Goddess is good on her word. You will meet her. I mean…you will probably meet her in the Inn for all you know. The Goddess doesn't have to set up a special one-to-one meeting. That's not part of the contract. If you meet her, then her side of the wish is fulfilled as well." Abby said as I felt myself feel betrayed by this.

"Are you telling me that's how much she cares for me?" I said a bit angry.

"Are you telling me that you weren't being the Goddess' messenger out of the goodness of your heart?" Abby retaliated. I was stuck. The whole reason why I agreed to begin with was to get something in returned. While it was fun helping the Goddess, I was always looking forward for the reward. Maybe this is my just deserts for making such a selfish wish. Maybe if it was more specific I could have gotten the outcome I wanted. But what Abby said is true…all the Goddess needs to do is just get the girl to say 'hi' to me and the contract will be complete. There will be no knowing who it is…and for all I know I already met her…

"No…" I said aloud. "I won't end it like this. I will find the Goddess."

"She expected that response out of you. Afterall it was her that sent me to find you. Just know that once you get on that boat and leave, your memories will be gone. You have until your departure time to find the Goddess in order to save your memories…and maybe 'fix' your wish." Abby said as I saw her slowly vanish.

"W-Wait! Can you at least give me a hint?!"

"She's close…if you just think about the past events, you will realize where she is…"

* * *

"Come on everyone! It's starting!" I heard Karen yell as everyone was at the Inn, watching the grandfather clock as the pendulum swung back and forth. Everyone got up from their seats to huddle themselves over to the ancient clock. I was told me that every year they would come to the Inn to watch the clock strike midnight which would indicate the start of the new year. What was more fascinating was that his clock was just as old as my grandfather, spanning as old as when this Inn was first built. I felt myself get pushed around as the crowd gathered around. I felt the pats of a few friends as they pushed themselves through the crowd to get to the center. I didn't bother to push my way in. After seeing the old grandfather clock chine for a whole year, I've seen it all.

"You're not going up there Jack?" I heard a voice say as I turned around. I saw Elli there, next to me as she looked over at the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the clock.

"Nah…I've seen it enough times to know what's going to happen. It's going to chime twelve times, there's going to be a loud noise that isn't a chine, and Doug is going to freak out because he thinks the clock is vibrating apart. You know, the usual." I said as Elli giggled. She swayed a bit towards me and I daughter her.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't drink that often but…"

"It's ok. I got you." I said as she felt her arm wrap around my arm. I felt myself blush as I looked into Elli's eyes. We both averted our gaze as son a possible.

"S-sorry." I said.

"N-No. I should be sorry…" She said, but our arms were still hooked "Just…know that everyone here will miss you Jack."

"…will you miss me?" I asked her, looking over at her. I saw her smile as she nodded her head.

"Of course…""

"FIVE!"

_To think this is it. A year come and gone. Working on the farm, being a messenger for a Goddess, meeting memorable people…_

"FOUR!"

_The Goddess is somewhere…but where? And how does she expect me to find her in the new few hours I have remaining…?_

"THREE"

_I'm missing something. Abby said if I think about it, it should become obvious of where the Goddess is. But I've spent the whole night thinking. Where could she be?_

"TWO!"

_Wait a minute…_

"ONE!"

_Could it be…?_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

"Lalala…" I heard the faint singing of my young assistant as I was coming back from the docks, dropping off my suitcases there. The first day of spring was here and that meant that I was officially no longer a farmer. Before I gave up the farm, however, I gave temporary ownership to the one person that helped me the most. She may be ten, and the new farmer might be here any moment, for the brief couple of minutes, maybe even hours, May is the new owner of the farm. As I step foot on her farm, I saw her diligently digging holes with her spade, her red dress covered by her brown apron and a matching brown bandana holding back her hair. She loves this farm…and it holds a lot of memories for her…

…and that's what didn't make sense.

"Hello May." I said as I walked towards her. She instantly stopped digging and looked over, smiling widely.

"Uncle Jack! You're here! Does that mean that you're staying?" She said, excited. I smiled at her as I recounted our last conversation that we had on this farm.

_"Uncle Jack! Do you think we can Mary will grow big Moondrop flowers again?" She asked as I nodded at her._

_"I'm sure she'll come by and help whomever is helping the farm. I said to her._

_"And Popuri will give use chickens to look after?"_

_"Our chicken coop is already full but I'm sure she'll help take care of the chickens in the coop."_

_"What about our comrade Karen? Will she help again?"_

_"Only if she gets bored at the Supermarket."_

_"Will Ann continue to cook for me at the house?"_

_"I'm sure she'll cook up something delicious for you."_

_"Will Elli give me another rooster shot in winter again?"_

_"Only if you're a bad girl…"_

I knelt down in front of May, blowing my head down not wanting to make eye contact with the little girl.

_There is no way she should remember those memories. The Goddess erases everyone's memories when I release an angel to prevent inconsistences. Somehow…May remembers those tiny moments I had with the girls. _

"U-Uncle Jack? What are you doing?"

"…it's an honor to see you in the real world, my Goddess." I said to her still keeping my head down. May didn't touch me or call out to me. There was just silence between the two of us. Finally, the silence was broken.

"…good job, Jack. I knew you could figure it out in the end." I heard a very familiar voice call to me. I moved my head upwards, expecting to see the Goddess but instead, I just saw May as she kept eye contact with me.

"Since the beginning…" I said as I placed both knees on the ground so that I was level with May when talking to her. "You were inside May since the beginning. But I don't understand. Why is it now you're revealing yourself like this?"

"That's because in the beginning, you simple act of kindness to take in this poor girl weakened the seal that imprisoned me in here. It was enough to make me realize that you had some kind of potential to also influence the angels that were in the five villagers. But of course I always knew you had potential." She said to me, but it only raised my questions on my end.

"So have you always been able to take over May or-?"

"No. It's thanks to that little ritual you did at my pond that did it. The seal that was holding me in was indeed there…but it wasn't the pond that held me."

"May…she was with us when it all happened." I muttered as I thought back a bit. "It's lucky that I brought her along, huh?"

"Luck or fate, you decided." The Goddess said as she moved May towards the wooden fence. She clumsily climbed up the fence and sat on a post, allowing her to be about my height. I got up from the ground and walked over to so we were side by side.

"So what happens now? Are you actually free now? What about the Harvest King? And the angels?" I asked her, looking over at the Goddess.

"Now now Jack. All in good time. Yes, I'm free. I decided to reside in this girl in the off chance that our little talk the day before would get you to come back. Looks like it worked. As for the Harvest King and the rest of my angels…well…let's just say that it's none of your concern anymore since you're no longer a farmer here, or even under contract with me."

"Goddess please…I've helped you out the entire year. I can be of assistance to you-"

"I know you can, Jack. But unfortunately, this is no longer your story. Your role as been fulfilled. Maybe if you found my angels sooner you could have been a part of it, but as of right now, our contract is fulfilled." She said as she hopped off the fence and turned around quickly to lock eyes with me. "So tell me Jack, are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"Ready to meet the girl that you met so long ago?" The Goddess asked.

It made me feel sick to remember that the whole reason that I was helping the Goddess was to reunite with a long lost girl…but as the Goddess said before, once the contract is made there is no going back or changing it. I though the Goddess would try to undercut the deal, but I guess I was wrong. But am I ready? I'm I ready to answer one of the biggest mysteries of my childhood?

"…yes." I said to her. "I mean…it's why I did all this in the first place. I mean…if I had to go back, maybe I would have worked for free. Who knows…"

"Are you saying you're willing to work for free now?" The Goddess said, a bit excited.

"Whoa there…let's no go crazy. You said it before, once the contract is made, both ends of the deal must be completed…whether I like it or not. But…the problem is…"

"You developed a crush on all five girls in town...?" The Goddess smirked.

"T-That's not the point!"

"Well Jacko, there is no turning back. I have to fulfill my side of the contract, even if I have to forcibly open your eyes to see her." The Goddess warned as I sighed myself. I knew there was no way around it.

"Fine. I understand. Please Goddess…show me who the girl was." I said to her as I saw the Goddess motioned me to close my eyes. Submitting, I closed my eyes and waited.

"I want to thank you Jack for your services." I heard the Goddess say to me.

"It's no problem."

"I knew that you were reliable…even back then."

"Well, you invaded my dreams so what else could I do?"

"…she's here Jack. Are you ready?"

"….yes."

"Open your eyes."

I was prepared for the worse. A girl around my age that I've never seen before to be revealed to me…or maybe Mary there with a book clenched in her hands. Heck, maybe Karen with a bottle of wine wondering why she was at the farm all of a sudden. Maybe even Elli, standing there knowing exactly what was going on. I opened my eyes, expecting a girl that I knew to be standing there staring right back at me.

Instead…

…I saw no one.

"Down here."

"Huh?" I questioned as I looked down. There, standing where May use to stand was another girl. But she was no random girl. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes…they were exactly the same. This is the girl from my past…literally. But it didn't make sense. How? Unless…

"No…there's no way."

"I told you that I knew you were reliable…even back then."

"It was you?" I asked, kneeling down to the girl. She nodded as it confirmed my suspicion. The girl I met so many years ago…

…it was the Goddess.

"Your grandfather loved his farm, and he loved you. He taught you to love the land and to honor the Goddess. I've been watching this island for many years and while the town slowly forgot about me, your grandfather didn't. He was an old man, and I predicted that if he were to die, then no one would pay tribute to me, and in turn, the Harvest King. So I took a proactive approach. I became a girl…a girl that would never tell you my name…and will give you many fond memories to come back here and take over the farm and save these good people. I devoted my life to keep this town going…and it will continue to strive and prosper as long as I'm the Goddess of this island. It's my will, afterall."

"So you've manipulated me since the beginning?"

"If you want to look at it like that, sure. These are good people…you should know. You manage to keep a great community together. Of course I never anticipated that you would only stay here for a year, but it was enough to save the town." The Goddess said to me.

"You say save the town, but the curse is still on the town, not to mention that the angel's aren't fully free yet. What will you do now?"

"Why, what else? Make another contract." She said with a smile.

* * *

With everyone still trying to get themselves awake from the heavy drinking the following night ensued, the only person that was helping me move my luggage to the boat was the Mayor. As we hobbled to the dock, we saw the ferry pull up to the dock and watched the men secured the small ship to the dock I saw the Mayor nod his head at me as I thanks him, picking up my second luggage. With both luggage in my hand I hobbled my way to the dock, up next to the boat. I waited as the one passenger on boar got off the ferry and stood on the wooden dock in front of me. Was this person ready? Farming was going to be the last of this person's worries afterall. The Goddess told me what this new farmer is expected to do, and looking back, I definitely got the short end of the deal. I looked at the person before reaching in my luggage and taking out a book. It was my diary, and if anything was going to be passed on from me to the new farmer, it was this.

"It's in your hands now. Just read what I wrote, and everything will make sense." I said to the new farmer. The farmer took the diary and looked at it before looking back up to me. "A lot of things are going to happen that won't make sense. Just do your best and always keep moving forwards. It's in your hands now…Claire."

"Don't worry." She said I looked at the blonde haired girl, smiled widely at me. "I'll take care of this place better than you, big brother." She said with a wink.

* * *

"Whoa…was an odd place…" I found myself in a white open area. In the middle, or what I suspected to be the middle, was a table. As I approached it, there were cups littered all over with half eaten pastries and have drunk tea. Wondering what kind of party I missed, I decided to call out, hoping for answerers.

"Hello?! Anyone there?" I called, cupping my hand over my mouth to enhance my voice.

"Oh? Here already?" I voice called. I turned around back towards the table to see that everyone was now cleared of if it. Sitting on one side of the table was a hooded figure and a deck of cards in her hands. "I've been expecting you."

"E-expecting me?" I asked as I approached from the opposite side of the table and looked at her. She didn't look up at me but keep staring straight so I couldn't see under the hood.

"Indeed. Your brother has done a great job on this farm, and he believes that you are the person that can help me. Please, come sit down. We have much to discuss in such a short amount of time." She said as I reluctantly said down so I was sitting across from her. I saw her spread the deck of cards in front of me and I saw the images of each card. It was then I realize that those weren't playing cards…they were tarot cards.

"W-What is this…? What do you want from me?"

"Me? I want to make you an offer…"

* * *

The End


End file.
